Musically Declined
by websky
Summary: Stuck in a university program Keith would rather not be in, Keith tries his best to please his half-brother Shiro while also forgetting the past that brought him to where he is. All the while handling his inability to hear out of his left ear, and the pained headache attacks that come with it—the only cure Keith managing to find for his pain coming in the sound of classical music.
1. Chapter 1- Fateful Encounter

**Musically Declined**

 **Description:**

Stuck in a university Program Keith would rather not be in, Keith tries his best to please his half-brother Shiro while also forgetting the past that brought him to where he is. All the while handling his inability to hear out of his left ear, and the pained headache attacks that come with it—the only cure Keith managing to find for his pain coming in the lulling sound of classical music. So when Keith offers up his apartment to help the piano prodigy Lance, who's struggling when it comes to money, Keith can't help but realize this may be his opportunity to help his condition while also discovering the kindness another can bring.

 **HEY GUYS**

Okay so been wanting to upload a Voltron fic for a while now, as I just got into the fandom a month ago and honestly I can not stop reading Voltron fics, so thought I'd write my own!

I've taken a lot of my own real life as inspiration for this story, so this fic is more personal for me, and even though I've never written a story quite like this, I'm really excited to share it with everyone.

(And also write about my darling Keith!)

So I hope everyone enjoys! Because this fic is going to be a lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng ride!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sound had never been something Keith had been quite affectionate toward. In fact he found sound more of irritation than a pleasure like most. He wasn't deaf exactly, but he'd been unable to hear out of his left ear since early childhood. Doctors said that nothing was actually wrong with his ear medically, but that didn't change the fact Keith couldn't hear out of one ear.

"I'm sure it'll heal with time," his half-brother Shiro had been telling him year after year. Keith would have believed Shiro if he didn't take Keith to a doctor every four months for a checkup and examination.

Still a slight disability wasn't anything horrible for Keith, he'd gotten used to only hearing out of one ear most of his life. It was the fact that Keith was unhappy with his life choices was what really made Keith irritated with the world.

He'd recently graduated High School, and when asked about what he was supposed to study in university, Keith had stuttered and mumbled something about liking film. Next thing he knows was he'd applied for Motion Picture Arts at a local university in Vancouver. Keith wasn't sure exactly why he'd chosen film, mostly because it was the only thing he really did on weekends—but that was watching film, not actually making them. Still he'd managed to pass first year and was now starting second year, completely and utterly miserable with his life choices.

"I'm thinking of quitting," Keith told Shrio when they met up for coffee after his third week back.

"Well it's a bit too late for that," Shiro said sipping his Macchiato. "You know if you're not going to school I'm not going to help pay for your living expenses, so I suggest you keep at it for another year."

Keith had actually really wanted to study creative writing, but according to his brother that wasn't a logical choice for a major, as it wouldn't lead to any sort of career afterwards. Keith often found it irritating the way his brother tried to make up for the parents he didn't have. Unlike Keith who'd grown up the majority of his life in foster care, Shiro had grown up with his mother and had had a reasonably happy childhood, now working as a corporate lawyer for a major firm in the city.

Though that wasn't to say Shiro hadn't had his fair share of hardship as well, his mother passing away when Shiro was in first year university. That's when Keith came to light though, as expenses revealed that Shrio's mother had been paying for Keith's medical bills since he was eight.

After his mother's death Shiro had hunted down Keith, swooped him from his foster family, and adopted him at the sober age of fourteen, saving him from ever having to move to another foster family again.

Keith was grateful for Shiro's hospitality, but it had been a little too late for Keith. The damage from his adolescents had already been done.

"Look Keith, I know you don't enjoy school, and if you want to study something else you're free to do that, but you can't just not be in school—without a degree you can't get any sort of valuable career."

Shiro took another sip of his drink; Keith just stared at his black coffee. He reached for the sugar and added a packet stirring it with the popsicle stick. "Yeah I know, so I'll finish this year and get the diploma."

"Keith you need to look at things more seriously, like what do you want to do when you're older?"

Be a writer of sorts was what Keith had wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut stirring his sugar into the bitter coffee. "I'll figure it out," he mumbled, putting the stick back on the counter.

"Well it's near the end of September, so if you're going to start applying to new schools you should start sooner rather than later." Shiro tapped the table with his thumb, focusing on Keith. "Simon Frasers where I got my degree, so maybe you can go there next year. Or maybe if you want to travel to a different province?"

Keith almost wanted to start laughing, leaving the province, even Canada seemed like a stupid idea. As if Shiro would actually let him go either, a forty minute bus ride away was the furthest distance Keith was allowed to be, he doubted he'd be moving alone if he were to go to a different school.

A noise pierced Keith's left ear, and he grabbed at it, the ringing and vibration a dull white noise after a few seconds. Shrio looked at Keith with concern. "I thought you said you'd stop getting attacks?"

"I have," Keith mumbled, bringing his hand down. Despite not being able to hear sound out of his left ear, he could still ear vibrations and an occasional white noise ping that often gave Keith a rather bad headache. Normally they weren't that bad, though sometimes the white noise got to a level it droned out his other ear and he wouldn't be able to hear anything but the white noise. It was irritating to Keith and when that happened he was left in a very vulnerable state. The only way he was usually able to drone out the noise was by listening to classical music.

The hums and the beats of the music somehow droned out the white noise in a calming effect, creating a nice tension for Keith. He had given up on listening to any lyrical or high upbeat pop songs; usually those types of songs just upsetting his hearing.

"Listen Keith, I know you just saw a doctor a couple of months ago—"

"Shiro," Keith interrupted, knowing where this was going.

"No listen Keith, my colleague Matt told me his dad would be willing to take a look at you. His father is a doctor and he usually takes on a lot of bizarre cases."

"Bizarre," Keith repeated with a touch of bitterness.

"Keith you know what I mean, I'm just saying it might help to have a Doctor take a look at you. I scheduled an appointment for next week."

The table rocked as Keith slammed his hands on it. "Shiro what's the point, they just tell me the same thing every time, that it's all in my head that there's nothing wrong with my ear." A few stares passed by Keith and his brother when Keith raised his voice, but Keith right now could clearly care less. Shiro on the other hand.

"Settle down Keith," Shiro said motioning his hands for Keith to sit down—when had he stood up?

"Keith I know you've seen a lot of doctors, but this time it might be different."

Keith frowned, grabbing his backpack off the chair. "No, it won't be," he mumbled pushing in his seat and heading for the door.

"Keith! Where are you going?" Keith didn't respond to Shiro's cry, heading outside of the coffee shop and into the rainy streets.

Keith put his hood on and walked down the sidewalk. He didn't think Shiro would chase after him, but he'd been wrong before. Keith looked over his shoulder, seeing Shiro exit the coffee shop and just stare after Keith. He wasn't going to follow him.

A raindrop hit Keith's nose and he pulled his hood further up, turning down a street he wasn't familiar with.

He was so done with everything in his life; Shiro, his program, the people that pretended to be his friends. None of it mattered, it was all so stupid, everything in his life just seemed that way. He knew that Shiro cared about him, but it always felt so false. Like Shiro was only looking after him out of self-pity. Sometimes Keith wondered why Shiro even did it? Keith thought it was most likely because of guilt. After all they did share the same father, or at least's that's what it look liked judging by old records they'd found. But even then Keith wasn't 100% sure on the whole thing, after all the two of them didn't necessarily look that alike, and in terms of personality they were complete opposites.

Keith knew that if it was ever tested there was a very big chance the tests might come back negative, and then Shiro would have no reason to look after Keith in the slightest. Just because Shiro's mother had been paying for Keith's medical bills, and sending bits of money for a few years didn't mean there had been any connection.

A car drove by, splashing Keith's pants entirely with puddles of rain water. The driver didn't even care as he kept on driving past, leaving Keith and his soaking clothes by the side of the road. "Great, just great," Keith mumbled, standing back undercover and assessing the damage.

He bent down and took off one of his shoes, letting some of the water pour out. Standing back Keith leaned against the glass of the pane behind him. Letting his head lie back he felt the edges of the white noise drone into his left ear. Keith frowned, realizing this attack might be a bad one.

Searching the area Keith watched as someone exited out of the door a few steps away from him, putting his foot in the door to stop it from closing, Keith ducked in after the man who had left was a safe distance away.

He'd found shelter into a concrete hallway, the area looking like the back of some type of concert hall.

Keith fell to the ground and curled into a ball, covering his ears and wondering if that would drone out the noise, but it just came back in another wave. He let out a moan, trying to rub away the coming headache.

He wanted to scream for help, but he knew it'd be pointless as once the attack had passed and he'd arrived at the hospital the doctors would just tell him nothing was wrong with his ear and everything was fine. Keith couldn't handle being told he was lying, that he was doing this for attention. His ear hurt, his brain hurt, his whole head felt like it might fall off if someone slightly tapped it. Nothing could save him from this coming pain.

Then, Keith heard it. It was a soft lull, a good distance away from here. It probably was closer than he thought, but to Keith's right ear the noise was pleasant and warm. Keith took his hand off his left ear, the white noise dissipating with the beautiful sound waves.

It was entrancing the way the music flowed, Keith recognized the piano sound instantly, the sound like magic to him.

He stood up, and used the wall to walk down the hallway, following the noise of the music. His headache began to dissipate the closer he got, and after a few minutes Keith found the strength to walk normally again.

Exiting through a door, Keith came outside into what looked like a lobby type area for an auditorium of sorts. No one was around or standing at the front desk, but the music was present throughout the room, the raindrops mixing with the tune from inside.

Keith made his way around the room, following the tune of the music. It seemed to be coming from the central large double doors. Opening one of the doors slightly, Keith brushed his way into a concert hall, filled with only about a dozen or so people.

Three sat down at the front and Keith presumed they were judges. Behind them were a bunch of kids Keith's age, all holding what looked like music sheets in their hands as well as different instruments.

On stage Keith saw him. He had nice tan skin, and combed back brown hair. He was sitting in the middle, wearing a sweater-vest that looked kind of like a hand me down. He seemed a bit nervous on stage, but despite the nerves he was facing his hands were stroking the keyboard wonderfully and with stupendous precision.

Keith watched the young boy, his hands moving over every key perfectly fine and with wonderful enthusiasm. He was in love; the boy on stage was in love with the music he was preforming.

Before the boy had even stopped playing Keith had forgotten all about his headache.

When the boy was done, he pushed back from the keyboard and bowed his head. A judge from the front aisle spoke into her microphone. "Excellent Lance, your program has helped you improve immensely."

So his name was Lance.

"Thank you," Lance said scratching the back of his head. He looked more awkward now away from his piano.

"You'll know the results by next Friday on whether you're preforming at the festival."

Lance walked off stage, pulling at the sides of his tiny sweater vest. Keith was kind of memorized by the boy, the way he spoke the way he played. Keith had heard classical music before, but the way this guy played was something different.

The sound of another tone played a buzzing beep that echoed throughout the hall. "Hey, I thought I told you all cellphones were to be turned off," the judge from earlier said.

Keith scrambled to get his phone off, but before he could the whole auditorium was staring his way. "Hey you, this is a private event." Keith got out of his seat, muttering an apology no one heard and heading back out into the empty lobby, the embarrassment already having set in.

Keith massaged his temples, the next classical song coming through the auditorium not as lulling as the previous.

His phone rang again, and this time Keith answered it, annoyed his half-brother had gotten him in trouble. "What," Keith answered.

"Woah Keith, are you alright! You never gave me a chance to catch up with you earlier, did you catch a bus back to your apartment, and did your headache come back?"

Keith wanted to yell at Shiro to stop worrying about the stupidest things, but he thought bringing his voice up just outside the concert hall might not be the best idea.

"I'm fine," Keith muttered into the speaker. "I'm just got home now, so no need to worry."

"Keith we never finished our discussion today about the doctor, I hope you realize you're not getting out of this appointment."

Keith leaned back his head, almost utterly annoyed with the way Shiro was babying him. "Yeah whatever, doctor next week I got it, now stop worrying about me and worry about your own problems." Before Shiro had a chance to reply Keith was hanging up the phone, his headache from earlier coming back—though not as prominent.

"Wow, sure must be nice having this as a home." Keith turned, the new voice coming completely out of nowhere behind him.

The boy Lance was standing just by the door, giving off a sheepish smile that looked more or less cheeky compared to his awkwardness from the stage.

"What?" was all Keith could say in his surprise.

"You told whoever you were talking to on the phone that this was your home, and I was just thinking how cool would it be to have this whole concert hall to yourself, just to live in! You must have really great parties here."

Keith didn't answer; only staring at the individual he'd been admiring only a few minutes earlier. He was probably scowling; he seemed to do that a lot when he met new people.

"Hey, relax man I'm just messing with you, so who were you lying to just now. Mom, dad, girlfriend—boyfriend?" Lance peeked his eyebrows up, like he was attempting to get Keith to admit something.

Keith blushed, the guy's forwardness too much for him.

"Well either way, lying isn't the best way to handle your problems. My Abuela—my grandmother—always says 'A man is never more truthful than when he acknowledges himself a liar.' Or something along that anyway. I think it's supposed to tell you about how bad lying is, and how you should acknowledge it but really I'm not sure, sounds too much like a Kingdom Hearts quote for me."

Keith stared, his headache stumbling away as he listened to this guy ramble in complete idiocy. "Dude, who are you?" Keith finally said, this conversation going way over his head.

"Oh the name's Lance, hotstuff."

Keith blushed again, was this guy flirting with him? He couldn't tell if he was fooling around or just joking.

A shiver goes down Keith's back, he knows he had to go home and dry off, and right now Keith can't handle the situation he's gotten himself into. Keith turns around to leave, ready for this day to end already.

"Hey wait, you can't just interrupt my audition and just leave without giving me your name!" he called after. Keith didn't respond though, he was done with all this falseness. This guy's music may have been the best thing Keith had ever heard but the guy behind it wasn't worth his time.

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2- Only A Night

**Chapter 2**

Lance watched the mysterious mullet stranger leave. The guy fascinated Lance; after all it hadn't gone unnoticed to him the way the guy had entered during his performance. Lance wondered if it was his first fan of sorts, but he quickly realized the wrong logic of that theory when the guy had up and left without even giving his name.

"Lance!" Hunk said coming out of the concert hall after another girl had finished her piece. "What are you doing, there's four more performances to go."

Lance shrugged. He knew the judge had said his performance had been 'excellent' but Lance knew the truth. It wasn't festival worthy, and it was barely music school worthy. His few lessons this week at his university may have been enough to get him this gateway audition, but he knew he wasn't going to go further. This was coupled by the fact his student fees were due in five days, and he didn't have 13k to give for the school year, despite having 10k in student loans.

They were going to kick him out in a few days, and Lance wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them. Without the money he got nothing.

"I'm heading back to my apartment," Lance said, scratching his head. "I know they're not going to announce my name at the end anyway."

"Oh come on Lance," Hunk said.

Hunk had gone to Lance's high school, and despite not talking much at the time, the first few weeks when music theory class had started Hunk had been the only person Lance recognized from the town on the island they were from. So the two bonded and since then there hadn't been a day where they hadn't talked.

"Look I stayed past my own audition just to see the pianists, just to see you—and you were amazing! They have to let you in the festival!"

"Ha, unlike your cello solo I don't stand a chance with just my music alone."

"Come on Lance, that isn't true, and you know it!"

Lance shrugged. "I'm heading back to my place; you can just text me who gets in."

Lance exited into the rain, grabbing an umbrella from his backpack. Lance knew that if Hunk didn't have his giant Cello to carry out of the concert hall that his friend would have followed him, but it was his time to leave.

Lance had been having a pretty down week. First his girlfriend had decided to break up with him, then he'd gotten the call from back home that his Abuela was in the hospital again. Plus to top it all off, his working non-stop during his gap year had meant nothing since he still couldn't afford to pay the school fees for his music school program and rent at the same time.

Lance took a seat at the bus stop and sighed.

By next week he'd probably have already taken a ferry back to Vancouver Island, where he'd show up on his mom's doorstep and tell her he'd be staying home for another year. His father and mother had both supported his dream to becoming a professional musician, but they didn't have any money to help with that dream. Lance was fine with that, really he was. He had five other siblings they still had to worry about putting through college.

Lance reached into his jacket to pull out his headphones. Plugging them into his phone he listened to the dull soundtrack of the next work he planned on making a similar composition to. It was odd the way he was listening to classical music, pretending to plan out projects for school he wouldn't actually be in school for.

The bus pulled up and Lance got on it, knowing his hour commute would hardly be worth his time. Despite having broken up with his girlfriend Lance was still living with her, not having any other place to go. Though Lance knew it would be any day now when his girlfriend kicked him out. After all Lance hadn't signed the lease, and he'd been living there illegally three months, so his girlfriend could kick him out whenever she wanted, since his payments of the rent always went to her.

It was only a matter of time, time that Lance was scared of.

When Lance arrived at his 1st floor apartment in Burnaby, he was not surprised when at the door sat of box of his stuff—consisting of nerdy DVD's, posters, superhero pyjama's and the five shirts he owned. Lucky for him he was wearing his Sunday best, or it probably would have gotten crimpled in the box.

"Nyma, come on," Lance pleaded, as she threw his pair of ducky slippers at the door.

"I said you'd be moving out Lance, and I've just decided it'd be today." Nyma packed the things from the floor into the box.

"Hey babe, come on I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Then take a ferry and head back home," Nyma said, picking up the box and shoving it in Lance's arms. "Cause clearly it's not my problem."

Taking the support of the box, Lance tried to look Nyma in the eyes, but she's not handling it, already searching the apartment for anything she might have missed.

Lance knows his relationship with Nyma hadn't been stellar; no in fact it'd really been a fling more than anything. He'd never really loved her that much and he knew he could never even picture the fact of marrying her. There was no future with Nyma. But she had offered a bed, only a month after dating Lance, giving him a ticket to move out of his unsafe East Side dump and move into a safer one bedroom apartment with her. Of course as the fights got more antsy, and they had both been spending more time apart, it was no surprise for Lance when they broke up mutually, but still he'd hoped Nyma would be nicer about it, letting him stay at least for the weekend. Breaking up with him on the Sunday was the absolute worst thing she could have done.

"I'm sorry Lance, but my friend Rolo is going to be splitting the rent with me from now on, and besides you weren't even able to pay the full amount for September, so kicking you out on the 24th shouldn't be that big a deal to you." Nyma stuck out her hand. "Now pass over the key."

Sighing, Lance dropped the box at his feet and grabbed the key from his backpack. Nyma practically grabbed the thing out of his hand.

"Hey Nyma, can you at least let me stay an extra night, like at least let me find a friend to stay with."

Opening the door, Nyma pushed Lance into the hallway, kicking his box of stuff out the door with him. "Sorry Lance, but my friend is coming tonight, and I don't want you here when that happens."

The door slammed in Lance's face. He kind of felt dumbfounded at how he'd just been kicked out.

Lance picked up his box of stuff and frowned. So Nyma had already moved on that quickly, well Lance hadn't been surprised, they'd both probably cheated on each other. For Lance it'd only been kissing a dude drunk at a party, Lance knew it'd probably been more for Nyma.

Sighing Lance walked back over to the bus station and took a seat with the box of stuff on his lap. Watching a few buses go by, Lance carried over his options. He might just have to sleep at a hotel tonight, except the problem was he couldn't afford a hotel, or a motel room, maybe the hostel downtown.

Or he could save the money and sleep at the ferry terminal tonight, or just stay up at a bar and wait out the night. Bus's stopped running at 1am, but they started up again at 5. He just had to make the time pass in that few hour interval.

Lance got on the next bus heading downtown; thinking waiting at the ferry terminal might be his best bet. That meant he wouldn't be going to class tomorrow, that meant he'd also have to face his parents and tell them that he couldn't afford to pay the fees, and that he'd dropped out. There was no getting that $250 deposit back either, plus the $500 registration fee.

Lance pulled the yellow cord on the bus, to signal he wanted to get off.

Maybe if he sat at the downtown bus stop long enough, he'd figure out his problems before the last bus left toward the terminal. There were a few bars in Horseshoe Bay he could sit at for a few hours before they closed. Not that Lance liked hanging out at bars, but ever since he'd turned nineteen his older brother had made it a priority to take Lance to all the cool bars for his age. Lance didn't often hang out at them though.

Stepping off the bus Lance felt the new drizzle of rain coming. "Raincouver strike again," he mumbled, sitting back on the bench and waiting for another bus to just take him away from his misery.

"Careful with the camera Keith," Lance heard someone shout from just behind him. Lance bent his head over backwards and couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted the same Mullet hair boy from earlier.

"I am being careful Pidge!" the familiar face shouted as the two of them moved to a sheltered area from the new coming rain. A short blonde-brunette girl was helping move a camera on a tripod into an undercover area.

"I'll repeat Keith, be careful, this camera isn't from RentalWorks, it's my personal one my brother got me as a birthday present," the girl, Pidge said.

Mullet boy Keith rolled his eyes. "Well if your actor hadn't refused to show up, maybe we would have already shot this stupid footage."

"He didn't refuse to show up, he just couldn't make it."

"I agreed to DOP for you, not become your actor," Keith shouted back.

"Well the project's due Monday, and I need the footage of the cruise ship leaving port for my movie."

"Well little too late, the cruise ship is gone, and we have no actor, only a camera and rain for lighting."

"I'll be your actor."

Both faces turned. Lance wasn't sure when he'd walked over to the two bickering, or when he'd left the bus stop with his box of stuff. Somewhere after cruise ship he thought, but either way, he'd done the deed and there was no backing out.

"It's you." Lance offered a smile to his black-haired stranger.

"It's Lance, remember." Still even as Lance said it he couldn't help but feel the glare coming off the weird stranger he'd met only earlier that day.

VoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoV

Raincouver had struck again for Keith as he helped move Pidge's equipment to a more sheltered area.

Just as Keith had been heading home on the bus he got a call from Pidge, or as her real name was, Katie. She was the little sister of someone Shiro worked with, and without any explanation what so ever Katie kept calling and asking for favours from Keith after she'd learned of their common older brothers who both worked for the same firm.

Since Pidge had skipped two grades and instead of heading off to study science or math had gone off to study film, the professors and students were a little wary of her. Keith however could care less. But either way somehow Pidge with her last minute film projects kept calling on Keith to Grip, Set up Lights and Gaffer, hit the record button as a DOP and one time she even got him to act. Keith had denied the acting role, refusing to ever get in front of the camera.

Still Keith had showed up again, for no more plausible reason then it was more of a distraction than going back to his apartment and playing video games or watching anime. Still when Pidge's actor hadn't shown up, the rain had started and now the cruise ship that Pidge had wanted to get in the background was gone, well Keith was a little irritated.

It was close to 8pm, and he would rather be at home, his jeans still soaked from that truck that splashed him earlier. Luckily his headache was fully gone, but the attacks always came at random, so there was no telling when it'd strike him again.

Of course Keith had never expected the strange pianist boy to show up again, looking the same as he had earlier in his tiny sweater vest and dress pants. Except now he was carrying a box with ducky slippers, and claiming he wanted to be their actor.

"It's Lance, remember," he said cheekily.

"You know this guy Keith?" Pidge asked.

Keith glared. "No, I don't."

"Hey come on, we shared a moment earlier when you saw me preform, and I gave you a lecture on lying. By the way, you're still not at that apartment like you claimed to be."

"Shut up!" Keith shouted, losing his temper.

Pidge let out a laugh. "Ha, I've never seen anyone talk to Keith like that, you really must know him."

"Know him; we practically had a bonding moment."

Keith's face lit up with blush, or maybe anger. "Bonding moment, we freaking talked for like four minutes."

Lance shook his head, his box of stuff moving with his body. "I'd say they were a glorious four minutes."

Pidge laughed again. "Well know each other or not, if you want to be my actor that'd be great, we only need like two shots, and it's over. No speaking or anything either."

Walking over Lance put his box of stuff down on the ground. "You got it; I'm all ready for this. I happened to be the understudy of the understudy in my high school play during senior year."

"Is that even a thing?" Keith questioned.

"Well Ms. Gray said it was, giving me credit for drama and everything." Lance shrugged, pushing his box undercover with his foot. The group was already standing under a covered area the tall building next to them. They had a view of the water from the lookout point they were at, but the incoming clouds were affecting the view.

"What's with the box of stuff," Pidge asked, eyeing the odd collection.

"Oh it's just you know my stuff. . ." Lance mumbled. "My girlfri—my ex, kind of kicked me out." He shrugged. "No big deal though."

"No big deal, do you even have a place to stay?" Pidge pushed.

Keith rolled his eyes. He was done with this whole conversation. He doubted the guy was going anywhere without a destination.

"Ha, well, ah no, my family is back on the island, and ah I don't. . . I was just planning on going back I guess."

This got Keith's attention. If he remembered correctly, earlier the judge had said because of his classes he had gotten better at piano. "Don't you have classes?" Keith flat out guessed.

Lance shrugged. "Ha well I mean yeah, but without a place to stay it's not like I can go easily. I might have to take a few days off." Keith didn't know what about Lance's statement seemed off, but he was clear on one thing. The guy was lying about something.

"Hey aw man that sucks," Pidge mumbled. Patting her hands together the girl nodded her head. "Hey I got it, why don't you stay with Keith."

"What!?" Where had that come from Keith thought, this stranger couldn't stay at his place.

"I mean Keith you do live alone and have an extra bed at your place, it wouldn't be forever honestly but like don't you feel bad for the guy."

Keith scowled, and he hoped that was enough to tell the Lance guy to back off. "Hey don't worry about it, I couldn't accept an offer like that," Lance said waving both his hands like he was fanning himself. "Thanks though."

Pidge bit into her lip, still looking Keith's way. "Oh come on Keith, offer up your bed, it'd probably be only for the night. Look at the poor guy."

Even with Pidge's argument, Keith wasn't sure he wanted to accept the offer. It seemed like a bad idea. He didn't know this guy, at all. Even if he seemed nice, what would his brother think if he found out a complete stranger was staying at his apartment. Still Keith remembered the way this guy had played the piano, the lull so strong and majestic it instantly cleared the white noise. If Keith got another attack, or even was able to get this guy to record some music for him, maybe Keith could practically cure himself.

Keith crossed his arms. "One night, that's it, and only if you agree to act for Pidge's stupid film."

"Hey don't call it stupid!" Pidge said, jumping up to try and ruffle Keith's hair.

"Hey man are you sure, I don't want to impose or anything."

"Don't make me take back what I said," Keith said honestly. He was already regretting it.

The guy Lance offered a smile.

Keith blushed, for once noticing how actually attractive this guy was. His features, his body, the way he carried himself was kind of memorizing.

Keith's stomach sank. There was no way he could ever fall for an annoying guy like this, was there?


	3. Chapter 3- Lance Cure

**Chapter 3**

The building had a key-code to get inside it, the room smelt like cranberries, and a security guard was standing at a booth to the side. This wasn't even that bad of neighbourhood, it was literally in the nice side of North Van by the bus loop.

Lance wondered if Keith came from money, but he thought it best not to ask, thinking the question itself would be considered rude.

The two boys got into the elevator, the ride up silent and numbing. Keith had pressed the button for the sixth floor, the top floor of the building. Lance wondered if it would be a luxury suite, but then again Lance was pretty sure every room in this building was a luxury suite.

Lance was curious if he should talk to Keith, or say something, but the two were silent, and Keith had headphones in clearly not in the mood to talk to him. Still it didn't go unnoticed to Lance when Keith took his headphones out that he'd been listening Yiruma.

"That's Painted, by Yiruma," Lance said, as Keith fiddled with the key to get into his apartment. He seemed impressed at Lance's knowledge.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard of him."

"Heard of him, I've been dreaming about seeing him live. You know he has a concert coming up here?"

Keith finally got the door unlocked and pushed as his door handle. He didn't keep it open as Lance pushed his way through.

"Yeah, I'm probably not going though," Keith said with a shrug.

Taking off his shoes, Lance wondered why on earth someone who had money for this sort of apartment wouldn't be going to see Yiruma live.

"You can put your stuff on the table there," Keith said while pointing to a small white table to the side. Lance was still being memorized by the place though.

It wasn't exactly a large size, but the place looked clean and new, the kitchen having brand new appliances— a dish washer and stainless steel fridge. A quiet backsplash made the kitchen counters stand out, and the grey wood floor was emitting a quiet heat. Heated floors, Lance didn't think he'd ever seen them in action.

"You can sleep in the bed in the living room," Keith said, throwing Lance a blanket. Now that he'd gotten over the kitchen Lance noticed next to the couch and by the window there was a bed.

"Dude why is there a bed in your living room?" Lance had walked by the bedroom earlier, so it seemed odd for there to be another bed.

"My brother Shiro comes to stay every other week for a night or two. Just to check up on me." Keith opened the fridge and grabbed an apple.

Despite him seeming a bit cold earlier, now that they were out of the rain and inside his own apartment Lance couldn't help but see how much more at ease Keith was. In fact it was kind of humbling, the way he moved was just at ease. Of course the nice glare plastered over his face was another thing.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'd appreciate though if after all my stuff was still here. Cause if you're planning on stealing anything the TV's about the only thing worthwhile."

Lance brought up his hands in defense. "No, sorry dude I would never. Really, I'm so honoured that you even offered me a place to stay the night."

Keith shrugged. "Yeah whatever it's only for the night." Keith headed in the bathroom and Lance heard the lull of the shower start.

Going over to his box Lance organized his few shirts and found his PJ's, and slippers. Changing while Keith was in the shower, Lance took this opportunity to take out his phone and practice Piano on an app he paid $3.00 for.

As he practiced a dull vibration interrupted him, not just once, or twice, but three times. Lance looked over, a name appearing on the screen of Keith's phone. It said 'Shiro' which Keith had said was his brother.

Why had he called three times? Was Lance's first question regarding the phone calls.

Lance wondered if it was an emergency and maybe he should answer. After the third call though, he didn't try again. Continuing to practice piano on his phone, Keith came out of the bathroom already dressed in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. His equivalent of pajamas.

Lance stopped playing, but he saw the way Keith had had his eyes trained on the phone where the screen keyboards were underneath. He was staring in an unusual way, and Lance liked to think his crazed fan theory from earlier had been right. Though when Lance turned off the phone and stood up, Keith eyes came back to his face. And then scanned Lance's body.

Keith let out a smirk when he saw Lance. "Dude, are those your pajamas?"

Lance crossed his arms. "You got a problem with superheroes?"

Keith shook his head. "No it's just. . ." Keith closed his mouth. It almost sounded like he'd been about to say cute, his eyes making their way to the ducky slippers. Lance kept himself from blushing, scratching his head.

"Ah just so you know your brother called you like three times."

Keith's face went into shock as he rushed and grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Crap, uh why."

"What's wrong?" Lance asked, unsure for the hurry.

"If I don't answer within like an hour of the phone call my brother will drive over to personally see that I'm here." The dial of Keith's phone rings.

Lance wondered why on earth Keith's brother would be so overprotective; their relationship seemed different to Lance and his siblings. And even though Lance did have an older sister, she was never overprotective to this extent.

The ring stopped, and Lance heard the voice of someone on the other end of the phone pickup.

"Shrio hey, sorry I was in the shower. . .No, no I promise nothing happened. . .no it's fine you don't need to come over, like I said I haven't had an attack for a while. . .I'm not lying, today was just a white noise sound. . .yeah I know. . .Shiro trust me everything is good, I was just in the shower. . .I'm not being defensive, gosh just stop. . .you don't need to move up the appointment, and it's not like I even need to go. . .ah whatever, stop Shiro, I'm saying goodbye." Keith hung up the phone, looking more irritated than he had earlier.

An attack? Asthma or panic attack was what Lance was wondering. Or maybe something entirely different. Still if Keith had a medical problem that may have explained a few things regarding the overprotectiveness. Lance felt the urge to ask, but he didn't not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Still, "Kind of being a Nervous Nelly, isn't he?"

Keith put down his phone. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lance fiddled with his thumbs. "Oh you know, just looks like he's being overprotective, you're brother I mean." Lance knew he should have stopped himself, but he didn't, he was stupid like that.

An anger seemed to seep out of Keith, bursts of red sliming through the skin on his face. "You don't know the first thing about my life!" Keith kicked the wall in his fit of rage, the noise doing more damage than good as he heard someone from next door shout through the walls to be quiet.

Lance fell back onto the couch, a bit confused about what to say or do. He had been over stepping his boundaries, but he was still fascinated by this character, by Keith's life. His eyes, they were so dark but within them held a small purple hue. They were pained, more pained than anyone Lance had ever seen. He kind of wanted to dig deep and find out what had made this guy the way he was, what had shaped him to be this way.

Walking forward, Keith fell onto his knees in frustration. It seemed odd that Lance had upset Keith so badly by just a few words, but he really didn't know why else he'd gone into such a position. But then Lance saw Keith clench his ear, a fit of pain so large and freighting that even Lance was becoming a bit scared.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lance crawled next to Keith on the floor, Keith clenching at his left ear. He had an expression of pure pain and Lance was worried for a second that Keith had done something to himself.

"Hey!" Lance shook Keith, but he wasn't responding only closing more in on himself as he scratched at his ear.

"Keith? Are you okay? What can I do?"

His words seemed to get Keith's attention, it was strange the way he was now looking up at him. He'd been so angry before, but now he seemed so buoyant. His eyes reflecting his soul.

"Play," Lance heard in a quiet sigh. It was melancholy the way he said it, and confusing to Lance. But he was looking past Lance toward his cellphone. The brunette remembered the way Keith had watched him as he played, the way his eyes moved and the way he felt so judged and incomplete as Keith watched him play on a little Iphone app. Or even how Keith found him in the music hall.

"Okay," Lance said bringing him back from Keith's shoulder. He wasn't sure how, or even why he was doing this. Lance really hoped this wasn't a final request or something. But still Lance went over and grabbed his phone, bringing up the piano app. He started playing the song he'd done earlier on stage that day. It was muffled and kind of ugly on the app and through the speakers of the Iphone, but slowly but surely Keith seemed to lose the pain in his face.

When Lance finished the song, and the room went silent Keith dropped his hand, he almost looked to have been crying, but with no actual tears.

The two don't say anything, as Keith uses the fridge to bring himself up. He looked detrimental, but kept his eyes trained away from Lance.

Lance didn't feel it was his place to break the silence.

Walking back to his bedroom Keith shut the door, and there was no sound. Unsure what else to do, Lance just simply turned off his phone and went to bed. Presuming by morning he'd be once again homeless for the night.

VoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoV

It'd been embarrassing what happened last night. Keith could admit that. Not only had he let a stranger into his room—who was kind of cute but he refused to admit that—but he'd almost let Shiro come over in a craze panic where he would find out about it. That was a situation Keith did not want to get into, not in the slightest.

Still the most embarrassing moment by no long shot had to have been when Keith had had an attack, and right in front of Lance. It was so embarrassing and Keith cursed the white-noise in his ear from ever causing such pain. What was worse though was for Keith to ask Lance to play the piano, and he had on his phone no less. And the song, it had soothed the pain away, so easily and nicely Keith was wondering why he hadn't found this music sooner.

It was odd, classical music usually soothed the pain, but never had it actually dissolved it in the way Lance's music had. Keith could actually feel the pain leave his ear as Lance played.

So last night while Keith pretended to sleep, he schemed, and not in the way he liked. Sure Keith could care less about Lance as a person, but as a music player, this boy might just save his life.

Keith wasn't going to lie to himself, even though the attacks on his ear came at random, back in high school they were scattered around a few months. Maybe once, twice a month, and never to the point of physically enabling him in anyway. Though since graduating high school, he now got an attack almost every week, if not every day.

Most of the time they were just subtle white noises, something he could ignore or bite his lip and wait till it went away. But yesterday it didn't happen once, but twice where the white noise had been so strong that Keith had barely been able to function. But Lance's music, it had saved him, the pain disappearing like it never existed.

Keith recalled the recent memory of Shiro having to show up to the hospital because someone had called an ambulance for Keith after seeing his pain state. That had happened four times since he'd been adopted by Shiro. And every time Keith had to see Shiro's face, the worry and pain he was feeling ten times worse than what Keith was feeling. He didn't want to worry his brother like that; he had to hide this pain from him. It was only fair after how much Shiro was giving up for him.

So Keith needed Lance, he needed his help.

The sound of his front door opening clams Keith out of bed, Lance full dressed with his box of stuff and shoes on, ready to leave the apartment.

"Oh uh, morning," Lance said awkwardly, looking like he wanted to escape unnoticed. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you, I was just heading out, thanks for letting me stay the night, but uh I—"

"Wait!" Keith said, stumbling from his room. "Don't go yet."

He had to get him to stay.

"Pardon," he mumbled.

"I-I mean, lets at least get breakfast, I need to talk to you." And convince you to stay here, Keith thought.

Keith blushed at his own thinking. Shaking his head he grabbed a jacket from the closet and put his runners on. Grabbing the box out of Lance's hand he pushed it on the ground and instead reached for his keys and wallet. Shoving them in his sweater pocket he opened the door.

"Come on, there's a Timmy's around the corner."

Lance seemed a bit dumbfounded by how Keith moved, but Keith didn't care still holding the door open.

"Well?"

"Oh uh, yeah, I'm coming," he mumbled stepping out the door.

Taking the elevator and heading outside into the foggy morning, Keith and Lance walked toward the Tim Hortons a few blocks away from Keith's building. They didn't bother talking much, but Keith enjoyed the silence, thinking how he'd approach the subject to Lance.

Getting inside the pastry and coffee shop, Keith ordered a black coffee and a croissant. "Want anything?" Keith asked Lance, knowing that the start of October was coming up and he'd be getting more money transferred soon.

"Ah are you sure, I mean like I feel I've already overstayed my welcome." Keith just glared waiting for Lance to tell him something. "Ah I guess a double, double and a bagel." Lance mumbled to the cashier.

Getting their food and drinks the two took a table at the back, the place mostly empty considering it was just past 6am.

Keith sipped at his coffee, scowling that he'd asked for black instead of getting it with sugar. He should have, but he was trying to drink it black now.

"So ah thanks for the bagel and coffee, I mean you really didn't have to," Lance mumbled, as he sipped at it.

Keith shrugged. "Whatever, no worries." He still wasn't sure how to approach the subject or even what he was going to ask or explain to Lance. Either way he had to figure something out, and soonish.

"Listen I really appreciate all this, and I'm sorry for saying your brother was overprotective last night, you're right I don't know your situation."

Keith glared, he knew that fact but he didn't like the fact Lance highlighted it so easily without even meeting the guy. Either way though he kept his cool.

"Anyway I was just going to catch the early ferry, you know and head home today. But if I can thank you in any way I will—your friend said you were in film, like if you need another actor I can act."

Keith sighed, hating the fact Lance was bringing up the film thing. He was honestly trying to forget that fact. Even though he had screenwriting this morning, and tech arts tomorrow, and directing and line producing the next day, then editing again—gosh he hated the fact he had so many classes.

"I don't want you to act," Keith said taking another sip of his bitter coffee.

"Oh well, I mean, I don't know anything else about film, so I. . ."

Keith's eyes widened, an idea coming upon him in his head. Why hadn't he thought of it before.

"You can compose," Keith said, so matter of factly that even he was surprising himself.

"Pardon?" Lance said, hesitation in his voice.

"You're in a music program right? Well I need music, for my film, in fact I need a lot of different piano tracks. So to thank me you can compose one, two maybe a few dozen."

"A few dozen," Lance repeated, a bit shell shocked by the shift in Keith's matter. "I mean I don't mind, but ah. . .I'm not sure if I'll have the equipment really."

"Doesn't your school?" Keith asked.

Lance smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, well I mean, I can't actually afford to pay my school fees in a couples days. And plus I don't have a place to stay so, it's not like I really have any option."

Keith frowned, settling further in his chair. What was he supposed to say now? He'd have to make stuff up, if anything, it'd be easier.

"You can stay at my place, and I can help you with the school fees." Keith said it on a whim, but he was desperate here.

"Dude, it's like $3000 dollars, and I can't ask to stay at your place, I mean like I'd be imposing basically."

Keith shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around all this.

"It's fine, I don't mind, it's not—it's, I mean. . ." Keith couldn't come up with the right excuse, his mind trying to wrap around the idea. "A contest. . .I mean there's this contest I need to win, and my film needs just the right track for it, or it won't win. Music is everything and if you can compose a song for the film, then I'm for sure a winner."

Where that had come from, Keith had no idea.

Lance looked sceptical, his eyes scanning Keith.

"Please, I can give you a loan for the school fees, and you can help share the rent for my apartment, but you can stay there till you get yourself settled." Keith felt his heart thump, but as he remembered the tone of the music from last night, the way Lance had played in the theatre. Keith couldn't help but want it for himself, to make the pain go away.

He wanted to pretend he was selfish, the he was actually helping Lance because he wanted to give Lance a chance, a way for him to stay in his music program. But Keith would be lying then, because the only reason Keith wanted Lance to stay with him, was so he could compose music and make the white noise disappear from his left ear whenever it showed up.

"I-I mean, can I really accept that?" Lance mumbled, shifting his weight on the chair.

About to respond, Keith feels the vibration in his coat pocket. It was Shiro, he was sure about that.

"Hold on a second," Keith mumbled grabbing his phone and answering it.

"Good news Keith, I was able to get you an appointment with Doctor Holt next Monday," Shiro said from the other end of the line.

Keith rolled his eyes. "And like I told you yesterday it won't make a difference Shiro, he's just going to say the same thing." Keith looked across the table at Lance. "And besides, I haven't felt the white noise pain in a long time, so you shouldn't be worrying Shiro."

"Keith, I'm your older brother it's my job to worry about you."

"Yeah well you shouldn't be worried enough to call me before 7am, just because I have class doesn't mean I don't like to sleep in till the very last second."

"So I'll come grab you at your place Wednesday—"

"Goodbye Shiro," Keith said hanging up the phone. Lance was still staring at Keith, but Keith couldn't care, not when he was finally finding a cure for his long awaited suffering.

"So what do you say?" Keith asked, eyes trained on Lance. "You okay with this?"

Lance was hesitant to stick out his hand at first, but slowly but surely he followed through and gave his hand to Keith. "Why not, I mean you're practically begging."

The two of them shook hands, and Keith wondered where along in his argument he'd even convinced the Cuban boy.


	4. Chapter 4- Sugar Daddy

**Chapter 4**

Offered to pay school fees, check. Offered a free nice high class apartment to live in, check. Happened to be very—very handsome, check.

Oh goodness, Lance had just found himself a sugar daddy. No seriously, what other explanation did he have for how this Keith guy handled everything. Offered to basically cover his living expenses, and even pay for his schooling. It was odd, a bit too odd. Lance wasn't sure how to take things.

But what was even odder was that Keith wanted music— and not just one song, he'd said twelve songs. Could Lance even compose twelve songs? Probably if he put his mind to it, but for now he was stuck at a crosshairs on what to do.

"Dude, he's offering you a place to stay and to top it off pay for your school fees?" Hunk bit into his sandwich, having already offered his other half to Lance. "Is he expecting like, sex or something. This seems like some sort of sex slave thing."

Lance's face turned a bright red. "Dude, no Keith's—it's not like that."

"So what else does he want then, I mean did he find your older sister hot?"

"Hunk, he doesn't even know I have an older sister." Lance brought his head down on the table. His next class was in fifteen minutes and he hadn't done the assignment. Luckily he could probably get away with emailing it, as he was still stressing over everything. He couldn't handle anything too major right now.

"All he wants from me is to compose music for his movie." Lance fiddled with the napkin holder in front of him. He was wondering when he'd wake up from the dream.

"Dude this guy could like kidnap you," Hunk said, finishing off the last of his sandwich. "I mean seriously you just met the guy."

Lance scoffed. "Ha, seriously Hunk, Keith couldn't snap a twig he's so skinny. Besides, I'm the taller one." Lance crossed his arms a smirk plastered over his face. He was surprised he'd known he was taller. "I think he was just being a nice guy, but the thing is he didn't seem like a nice guy. You get it?"

Hunk frowned. "Ah Lance I think the signs of Stockholm syndrome are already starting. You sure you don't want to sleep on the floor of my dorm-room tonight. I know there's barely any space, but you should fit fine for a few nights."

But Lance didn't just need a place for a few nights. He needed a place for the semester, which last time he checked was till December. And even though it was a bit of a bus ride to get downtown, it was closer than his last place. In fact Keith being by the bus exchange made it incredibly nice for Lance to get well, anywhere.

"Well either way if you don't show up for class and the police come looking, you realize I'm turning this Keith guy in."

Lance shrugged. "I doubt he'd do anything to me, but his brother on the other hand."

"What does this guy have a scary brother?" Hunk leaned back.

Lance nodded. "I'm not sure about scary, but definitely somethings up. The dude calls twice a day to check on him. Apparently if Keith doesn't answer back he comes over to the apartment. Pretty weird right?"

Hunk shrugged. "I mean yeah a little, but that's not exactly scary. If he starts kicking kittens that's when it gets scary." Hunk grabbed into his bag and pulled out some cookies. "Either way be careful Lance." Hunk offered one of the cookies.

Lance accepted the sweet. "Trust me Hunk I got this handled." He bit into the cookie.

Lance had said that confidentially, but he wasn't sure if he really did have everything handled. When Keith had mentioned music he'd become super excited and Lance was still wondering what had happened the night before. The way Keith fell to his knees and clutched at his left ear. Asking for Lance to play the piano, it was a weird circumstance. And he'd played the piano on his phone no less.

Why had Keith even been in the music hall that day anyway?

"Oh that reminds me," Lance said, leaving his thoughts. "Did you make it into the festival Hunk?"

Hunk gave a soft smile scratching his head. "Ah no, I didn't. . ."

"Aww buddy, well cheer up there's always next year." Lance leaned back. "So I guess we both didn't make it in, well figures for me since I'm just an amateur starting out, but—"

"But ah Lance," Hunk said interrupting. "You did make it in."

"Ah what?"

Him making it in? That was nuts, he'd barely call that his best performance, and the other talents he'd seen had been ten times better. So why had they chosen him? It was insane.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, I was supposed to remind you to talk to the professor after class. I'd told him you'd left cause you were feeling sick, but he'll want to talk to you." Hunk pushed out his chair and grabbed his stuff. "Anyway I'm going to head back to my room and practice, good luck in your class."

Music theory, yep of course Lance would have fun. Still with this new knowledge weighing on his mind, the festival. On top of all his homework he'd now be in a festival. A festival he'd put on his resume.

Lance pictured himself on stage preforming the piano, the course of the movement coming into him as he played on his knee walking to class, and instead of paying attention to the lecture he continued to play on his books. After class Lance headed to talk to the festival coordinator and the prof for piano. Thace, he'd been the one to recommend Lance try out for the festival.

"Hey Lance, glad you're feeling better today. You missed hearing the results."

He nodded, scratching his head a bit nervous about the whole thing. "Don't worry, you'll do great. I have the contact information for Allura, she's the one running the event. It's in honour of her father, the head of Altea industries." Thace handed him the form. "You'll be playing this piece, as well as you might be asked to do an ensemble, but it hasn't been decided who yet so be prepared."

Lance felt himself mentally writing everything down, while still trying to read the sheet paper Thace had given him. "Got it," he said.

Thace nodded in approval. "Good, and just so you know will all be meeting to discuss the festival in a few days. It's the building just off Burrard, you know the one." Lance nodded, unsure if he did know the one, but pretending he did anyway.

"Excellent, I'm excited you'll be a part of this Lance."

And Lance was to, but he wasn't sure exactly how he should put that. He was a little overwhelmed he'd been chosen. He still hadn't even handed in his late school fees.

"Thank you Professor Thace," Lance said, leaving his office with the slip in hand.

Walking down the halls and hearing the sound of other musicians along the way, Lance couldn't help but feel the desperate need to play on a real piano, and not some app on his phone. Walking to the back of the school, Lance found most of the practice rooms empty down on the bottom level. It was a perfect place for him to concentrate.

Entering a practice room Lance shut the door, and left his bag at the side. Bring the bench in, Lance sat and opened up the door to the keyboard. Just about to start Lance remembered the way Keith looked at him and enjoyed the way he played.

Lance grabbed his phone. Pressing sound recording, he left it on the side of his chair. He started playing letting the music evoke him to the highest levels.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

When Keith got home, he was surprised to see Lance waiting outside his building, a white hood covering the front of his face, and headphones in his ears.

"Hey," Lance said casually, hiding from the rain by the office outside.

"Hey," Keith said, realizing he didn't have Lance's cellphone number, or given him the spare key yet. In fact Lance had no way of contacting Keith besides the apartment. He was lucky Lance remembered where the place was.

"Is it alright? That I came back?" Lance asked, backpack on the ground beside him. He looked almost like a lost puppy from Keith's standard.

"Yeah, I was hoping," Keith mumbled. "I mean I did offer."

And he did come back, he was willing to play music for him. It was incredible. His cure.

"I recorded this for you today." Lance took out his headphones, and unplugged the jack. Pressing the play button, a sweet melody entered Keith's ear. It was amazing, and made the outside of Keith's body tingle. "I thought it was only fair, as you were offering up your place."

Keith stared blankly the melody making him go silent.

"Is this alright? For your movie, I mean?"

Shaking his head, Keith awoke from his own trance. "Ah yeah, no it's great, but ah. . .I think I'll need more."

"Of course," Lance said, enthusiastically. "I mean it's only fair."

Keith used his key to open the door to his building, the security guard greeting Keith and staring at Lance strangely. Instead of going to the elevator Keith knocked on the door to his landlord's office, the door open at the side.

"Hey Lisa," Keith said, putting on his fake smile of enthusiasm. "I was wondering if I could get an extra key."

Lisa looked up, the landlord was quite sweet at the best of times, but she was also his landlord. Looked like he'd be doing some more lying. Lisa stared back at Lance who was peeking through the doorway. Thankfully he'd taken off his hood, so he looked less like a thug—not that Lance could look like a thug, he was too innocent looking for that. Lance frowned.

"Ah my boyfriend," Keith said pointing to Lance. "He's going to be popping by back and forth so if I can have an extra key for him that'd be great."

Suddenly Lisa's expression softened, and Lance kind of went rigid. A display of shock, very evident on his face.

"Oh of course, my dear. But wow, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, and so serious at that." Lisa opened her drawer and pulled out the spares. She handed the key over the table. "If you don't mind just signing for. . ."

"Lance, ah I'm Lance." He was muttering it, like he couldn't find his own words. Keith could see how nervous Lance was looking; in fact he still looked partly shocked, probably not expecting the boyfriend thing. But Keith couldn't think of another excuse. Also another way for Lisa not to tell Shiro.

"Lisa, do you mind not mentioning Lance to Shiro, ah, Shiro thinks I'm. . .straight. . .so if you don't mind, I want to keep it that way. I don't want to tell him just yet."

Lisa smiled, passing along the key. "Of course dear, you tell him when you're ready. Must be hard with your family dynamic. But not to worry, I may be your landlord but I can keep a secret."

Keith took it with grace. "Thank you so much." Leaving the room, Keith's fake happiness disappeared as he got over his nerves from such an elaborate lie. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, but that seemed like the best option, or best excuse really so Lisa wouldn't tell Shiro.

"So boyfriend, huh."

"Shut up," Keith said shutting him down. Handing over the key, Lance took it and put into his bag.

"Thanks," Lance said with a smile glowing from one end to the other. "I mean you really didn't have to do any of this."

Keith shrugged. "Whatever, I'll get the 3k to you later next week. You can pay me back the money at a later date."

"Dude, 3 grand? Like I can't take that from you, I'll just get a loan at the bank or something." Lance crossed his arms, he looked kind of nervous. Keith kind of missed the smile.

"Don't worry about it, my half-brother's making too much money right now anyway, and I'll just tell him it's for my own school fees. It'll be fine, and you'll pay me back eventually. I'm not just going to give you 3k. Like think of it as a loan but without interest."

Scratching his head Lance let out a sigh. He didn't look like he was going to argue with Keith, but Keith really wondered. His actions were kind of strange, but if it was for this music it was all worth it.

"Send me the track you recorded tonight, I want to put it on my phone. . ."

"So soon?" Lance asked.

"I mean so I can show my crew, the people I'm working on the film with." Keith fumbled with his words. He wasn't sure how to make it sound convincing otherwise. But right now that seemed to make the most sense.

Lance nodded, looking unsure. Keith hoped he bought his lie.

The elevator dinged and Keith stepped out, heading back inside the apartment. Telling Lance he was going to take a shower, Keith let Lance figure things out. "You can take any food from the fridge; I have a bunch of frozen stuff."

When Keith got in his bathroom and turned on the hot water he found himself sitting under the shower head. He had a headache and the day he'd just had was enough to make him feel unstable. He had way more assignments than he knew what to do with, and he was pretty sure he might already be failing his Directing class.

Everything was just beginning to feel overwhelming for him, and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle the next few weeks of the semester. With edits, and the business excellence project, and his budgeting in Line Producing. Keith had no idea how much more work this semester was getting at him. He couldn't handle all the projects, and even if he somehow managed to finish them he knew that it was a waste.

What really annoyed Keith was his screenwriting teacher though, he blankly refused his script. Professor Dane Beader had it out from him, and after getting a personal email talking about how bad his script idea was, Keith was almost done with the semester already. Writing was the only class he was supposed to love, and right now he was hating it because of the teachings.

Beader kept teaching that ideas should come from real life, and obviously that was part of it, but imagination also played a crucial and giant role. It didn't help that Beader didn't even have Keith's name down yet.

Turning off the shower, Keith put a towel around himself and dried himself off. Changing into the sweats he brought in with him, Keith came outside to find a nice sweet aroma from his kitchen.

"I borrowed the kitchen," Lance said, scratching his head. He was still dressed but out of the oven was a chicken and salad, seasoned with the non-used spices. "It's the least I can do to help."

Lance handed Keith a plate. "Thanks," Keith mumbled, sitting at his dining room table. Taking a bite, Keith felt edges of his headache recede now that he'd eaten. He forgot to do that sometimes.

"You like it?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. "Yeah it's, ah good." It was excellent, Keith was so used to eating restaurant and frozen food, that he hadn't had a nice home cooked meal in a while.

"I had to call up my friend Hunk for the right recipe, but I thought it was the least I can do. You're doing so much for me." Lance sat across from Keith with his own plate. A dull tune was floating around the air as they ate. Keith looked to the TV, where Lance had hooked up his phone. "Is the music okay, I thought you'd like to hear the song I recorded today."

Dropping his fork Keith stared at the TV, the music emanating from the speaker. The lull, the noise, the music was amazing. Even though it only came through one ear, Keith couldn't help but be entranced by the sound. It was almost joyous the way it was done. He'd never heard anything more beautiful.

"I like it," Keith muttered humbly, not wanting to let his real emotions show. "But I need more."

"Well I figured since you want the right track for your movie," Lance said. "I'll get you as much as I can, it's pretty easy to record after class at school. It's coming up with the compositions that are hard."

"Anything you play—I mean anything you bring me will help immensely." His ear, there was no pain, he'd be able to cure himself, delay the problem so Shiro would never have to worry again, so he'd never have to be run to the hospital because of an attack. Lance had found his cure.

"Though really dude, I mean I want to do more, you're letting me live with you and paying my fees, isn't there anything else I can do to help?"

"No," Keith answered. "This music right here, is more than enough."

* * *

 **True inspiration for what Keith was saying about screenwriting. I study film, and screenwriting is supposed to be my favorite class, but I absolutely hate it this year because the prof is so awful and could care less about his students.**

 **So thank you to this fic for letting me get my own dab at him.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! More to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5- Familiarity

**Chapter 5**

A week and a half had gone by quicker than Lance could even imagine. Like Keith had promised he got him the money, and because of that Lance had been able to stay in school and continue his classes. Which he was doing very well in, in fact lots of his teachers had noticed his improving. Maybe it helped that he had to make new compositions at least twice a week for Keith, creating new songs to go on the piano. Eventually he was going to run out of ideas though.

It was becoming a bit of a routine with Keith, they both showed up at different hours because of their work, but whenever Lance had a new song ready, Keith would come soon after. Lance really wondered how many songs Keith actually needed for his project, he hadn't heard much about the movie Keith was making, but Keith sure loved all the songs Lance brought him.

To help out, Lance would do the shopping for Keith, and make dinner a lot of the time with Hunk's help for recipes. So far things had gone fairly well. Only one of the nights Lance had to stay away from the apartment when Keith's older brother came to visit. Lance just stayed at Hunks dorm that night, but Lance knew he'd probably have to stay with Hunk again soon with all the phone calls Keith got from Shiro.

Despite hearing his voice over a dozen times Lance had not met Shiro once, Keith going out of his way to make sure Lance didn't. And Lance really did find their relationship strange, but he found it even stranger that Keith barely ever talked about himself, the apartment mostly quiet throughout the days and nights Lance was there.

Still Lance liked living with Keith it was different from living with Nyma, or his family and he enjoyed the silent company. Plus Keith didn't find it weird how Lance blasted classical music throughout the apartment every day and all day. Keith enjoyed classical music, and that common element between them was enough to make Lance want to stay with Keith. The shared living arrangements the most peaceful he had.

Of course something was still bothering Lance, the secrets that Keith kept, Lance was worried it was more pain than he could deal with on his own. Often Lance hearing Keith's quiet yells in his sleep from nightmares, or finding Keith on the ground in pain, only to get up after a few minutes of listening to music from his headphones. Lance tried asking, but he'd realized it was best to keep his distance, it seeming best considering the circumstances. Still sooner or later, Lance thought this thing that was wrong with Keith was going to catch up with him. And Lance wanted to help him before that happened. After all Lance felt he owed Keith now.

"Are you Lance Mcclain?" a man with a strange red mustache asked. Lance was waiting in the lobby area in the building on Burrard, here to discuss his festival piece with Allura, the Director for Altea Industries.

"Yes, that's me," Lance said nervously, sticking out his hand to shake it. He'd already met with Allura briefly during a different meeting with Thace and the other students, but he'd only said a brief introduction at that point. But after Thace had seen Lance's improvement, he'd asked Lance to perform the closing piece. Which meant he had to meet with Allura personally.

"Well excellent, I'm Coran, I work closely with Allura, now if you follow me." Coran, gestured his hand to the elevators, and Lance followed after. There were elevators on two sides, one with elevators that went from floor 1 to 42, the other elevators going from floor 43-79. Lance and Coran stepped in the elevators that went to the higher floor, Coran swiping a key card and pressing the button for the 77nd floor. They let the elevator music fill the box as the elevator went up to the top.

Arriving Lance followed Coran down a hall which led to what Lance presumed was the largest office on the floor. He knocked briefly before entering. "Hello Allura, I've brought the young Lance."

The office was large like Lance suspected, but it also had a quite homeyness type vibe to it, the walls painted a nice blue shade, and pink decorations hanging around the area. "Hello Lance, so glad you could make it. Nice to see you again." She greeted him with a smile, her platinum hair falling down to her back. She looked kind, and very beautiful.

"Thanks," Lance said, shaking her hand.

"Please have a seat," Allura offered, going to sit behind her large desk. Coran left, closing the door softly. "So Lance, I've heard great things from you. Thace forwarded your recordings. I'll admit it'll be a first having a first year close the festival, but I think you can do it."

Lance fiddled with his thumbs.

"Ah, sorry to sound un-grateful, I really am Allura—grateful I mean, I am. But why do you want me to close the show? I mean of course I'm good at the piano, but to finish off the festival?" Lance scratched his head, his self-doubt coming through during this moment.

Allura smiled. "Lance I saw the tape at the auditions, and I admit there you were spectacular, but no more than the other students. But Thace has been showing me how much work you've been putting into your compositions, and the originality of them. Lance I want you to preform one of your pieces for my show."

Lance blushed, he had shown some of the works he'd made for Keith to Thace, but only so he could get his advice since the pieces were going in a student film. All his pieces had been made for Keith, but to see someone else want to have them preformed.

"Well I'm honoured," Lance said, as he brought his hand down. "Do you have a piece in mind?"

"Yes, here I have the sheet music here." Allura pulled out a drawer and brought out some sheet music. She handed it over to Lance. "Feel free to add your own spin; I trust you can do it."

Lance read over the music. "Wow, it looks. . .like it'll be fun to play." And complicated, but if Lance practiced he knew he'd be able to play it well, if not at it's best. He was worried though; this music would take a lot of work, which he would have to be able to balance on top of homework. But composing pieces for Keith also took a bit of time, even at their short time of 30seconds to a minute.

Hopefully Keith would give him some leeway and let him work on this for a while, but still he didn't want to disappoint Keith after all he was doing for him.

"Well I'm glad you're excited Lance, I expect great things from you." Lance felt the pressure, but he also was excited to play. He'd be on stage, and he'd be closing the festival. It would be amazing. He might even get scouted, which could enable him to leave school and make his own living without relying on others—Keith.

"Thank you."

Allura pushed back her chair. "I'll walk you out Lance; will be having a rehearsal November 2nd, a week before the festival. I'll look forwarded to hearing how you play the piece then." The two walked to the elevator. Lance held the music close to him. "If you can send me an email with the track later as well that'd be great, though I trust you'll be ready in time."

Allura pressed the down button on the elevator; it dinged and opened immediately a man stepping out of the elevator.

"Oh Allura, hi," the stranger said. He had black hair with a strange white streak, and his build was making Lance blush, he was kind of attractive.

"Takashi, hi." Allura looked at her watch. "Oh looks like our meeting is in five minutes, sorry I've been so busy today."

"No, it's no problem." Takashi looked over at Lance. He gave a slight smile, sliding around into the elevator to get past the muscular man.

"Ha yes well I'll bring you into my office, Lance I'll hear from you later, have a good rest of the day."

The pair walked toward Allura's office and Lance watched the two walk. Though he'd never seen the stranger before, Lance could swear he'd heard that man before. His voice was familiar, it's just Lance couldn't figure out from where.

Shrugging Lance pressed the button on the elevator to head down.

Busing back Lance made it home after a 20 minute ride, the traffic fairly moderate. Almost falling asleep on the bus, Lance practically slept walked on the way inside his building. He gave a soft wave to the land lady, before heading up another less long elevator ride. Grabbing the spare key, Lance opened the door back to the apartment.

"Hey Keith you here?" Lance expected an answer, it was a Saturday, and if he wasn't shooting for a project he'd be home, or with his brother. "Keith?" Lance mumbled as he took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

Lance noticed the feet on the ground first. The shoes were off, but he recognized the red streaked socks. "Keith!"

He was on the ground, his face scrunched in pain. "Hey Keith, are you okay?" Lance went on his knees and tapped at Keith's face, he moved slightly but looked in pain. He was clutching at his ear again, his eyes shut it a tight fashion.

Lance's stomach sank, the scene unnatural but almost familiar to him. He'd seen Keith clutch at his ear multiple times, the pain evident in his expression, even his first night here he'd seen the change, but now, he was really in pain, he looked like he was about to pass out or scream. Lance was worried something was really wrong.

"Hang on Keith; I'll call 9-1-1." Lance grabbed at his phone, but he felt Keith's grip on his hands. Despite the pained look the grip was tight and dug into Lance's arm, the nails leaving a mark.

"Do-n't." It was mumbled, but Keith was firm.

Lance put down the phone, Keith's face scrunching up again as his head laid back on their grey wood floor.

"Tell. . .me, what's wrong." Lance was desperate he had to help Keith.

Keith tried to shake his head, but his hand shot right to his ear. Lance touched Keith's forehead, he felt a little warm, but it wasn't a fever. It was something else.

Was this the attack that he'd been talking about with his brother?

"Should I call Shiro?" Lance asked.

Keith opened his eyes, glaring Lance's way. "No, please. Anything. . . anything but that." A few large breaths escaped him. His face scrunched again, and Keith flinched his eyes squeezing further shut. After a few beats he opens his eyes again, turning to face Lance.

"I want you to play." It was so quiet but Lance knew what Keith needed.

It was like that first night. The music, he wanted him to play the piano again.

Lance didn't wait before grabbing his phone, and opening the app, playing the piano.

The song lulled around the room, and as Lance sweated in worry Keith's face scrunched less and less. After a few minutes Keith breathing evened out. As Lance finished the song, Keith was able to bring himself, using the edge of the fridge to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked as he put down his phone the piano app still open. Lance helped Keith up, and brought him over to the couch. Keith had to use Lance's shoulder, his balance wavering.

Keith didn't answer, but he did nod, his eyes looking a little glassy.

"Dude, like. . .this isn't the first time, are you okay?" Lance reached to touch Keith's head, but he brushed his hand away.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He didn't sound fine.

With everything happening, Keith was kind of scaring Lance. These attacks were something Keith was trying to hide, but Lance knew they weren't something that was getting infrequent, they were happening more and more.

"Keith, are these, the attacks. . ." Lance stopped himself from continuing before taking a deep breath. "You mentioned them when talking with your brother."

Keith looked away, he still looked a little in pain, but he was obviously trying to hide that from Lance. "I'm fine!" Keith said again more firmly. This time though Lance felt his own anger seep through.

"Fine!? Keith I just found you on the floor literally unable to get up! What if you were in the middle of the road and that happened or something! That isn't fine, that's scary, somethings wrong—"

"You think I don't know something's wrong!" Keith interrupted, standing up but then wobbling back onto the couch. Keith caught his forehead. He was breathing erratically again, but it wasn't as bad as when he'd been on the floor.

"I-I have to be okay though." Keith was mumbling now, bringing his hands into his lap. "I have to be, for Shiro."

"Dude what do you mean have to be okay? It's okay if you're unwell, we can go to a doctor and—"

"They don't help though!" Keith cried, now tears clinging to his eyes. He wiped them away, as if trying to hide his own emotion. "They always say there's nothing wrong, that I should be able to hear, that I shouldn't be feeling pain but I am." Keith wiped his eyes again.

Lance leaned in more, a little confused by Keith's wording.

"What are you talking about Keith?"

About to reply, before even the first word can be said by Keith there's a knock at the door.

"Hey Keith, I'm here with dinner." The sound of the door unlocking carries through the room. Keith grows white.

"Quick, go hide in my closet." Keith practically drags Lance off to his room, shoving him in the bedroom and closing the door as the front door unlocks. Lance doesn't have a choice as he's left on the other side of the door. It's his first time in Keith's room and surprisingly it's cleaner than he was imagining, but also less cozy to, the walls bare and nothing decorating the shelving besides some books and an alarm clock.

Lance not wanting to take a risk heads inside Keith's closet, the voices still carrying through from the hallway. "Shiro what are you doing here, I told you not to spend the night this week." Keith's words carried a strange melody to Lance, but right now he was more focused on not letting himself be seen.

"Keith come on its Saturday, and like I expected you're here instead of out with friends." The sound of ruffling goes onto the counter. Lance grabbed at his stomach. He was kind of hungry, but he doubted he'd be getting any food till Shiro left.

"I had a friend over earlier," Keith muttered.

"Who, Pidge? Because Katie was with Matt all day today."

The voice was familiar Lance realized, in fact he was pretty sure he'd heard it today. Lance gasped. Probably louder than he should have.

"What was that?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing!" Keith's steps echoed through the floor. "It's the heating system it's acting up."

Shiro made a hmmm noise, and as Lance heard the fridge open he knows he's in the clear. "Hey look at all these healthy meals; it doesn't look like I needed to bring food after all."

"Yeah a friend's been teaching me how to cook." His voice sounded frantic, but the excuse sounded plausible in Lance's mind. Seemed Keith was a good liar.

"You keep saying this friend, but the only friend I know you have is Katie."

Lance imagined Keith making his pouting face; he did that a lot when he didn't get his way.

"Well like I told you, I'm actually trying this year Shiro." The fridge door slams shut. "So thanks for dinner, but I'm fine on my own tonight."

"Are you sure, you're looking kind of pale." Lance heard the sound of something being slapped away. Probably a hand, Lance had tried to feel Keith's face earlier as well, but it looked like Keith wasn't in the mood to be touched today.

"Shiro I'm literally fine."

"Keith, don't think you can get out of your appointment on Monday, I've already gotten work off to pick you up from your class."

Lance slid the closet door open a bit, the door to Keith's room still shut. He had to be sure this guy was the same guy he'd seen earlier in Allura's building.

"It won't make a difference but yeah whatever, the appointment is good." Lance crawled over to the door, careful with his steps the conversation lulled outside. If he could just sneak a peek through the crack of the door.

"Also the benefit concert is coming up and Allura wants you there Keith." Lance covered his mouth to keep from gasping.

He'd said Allura, so it had to be the same guy.

Lance reached for the door handle.

"But Shiro she doesn't even like me, why would she want me at her stupid concert."

Lance couldn't help but feel offended by the stupid concert comment, but right now he just had to see. Lance cracked open the door, the slightest crack showing him the back of a muscled twenty something year old. Keith on the other side focused on him.

"Keith— Allura loves you, you guys just need to get to know each other more. I bet she'd even be willing to give you a type of job." Shiro scratched his head. "Look I know the last time you saw her was at the hospital, but just because she saw you so vulnerable don't think she'll think any less of you."

Keith's face lit red, even Lance knowing the comment sounded a bit out of line. "You think that's why. . ." Keith scrunched his hands, finally looking past Shiro and through the crack. Seeing Lance his eyes widened. Lance was quick to duck out of the way.

"Keith, I've been looking at rings. . .I'm thinking of proposing to her, so if you can get along with Allura it'd be great."

"Ah yeah sure. . .do you mind leaving though Shiro, I'm not really in the mood to talk anymore."

A few beats of silence passed. Then a sigh echoed. "Sure, but I'm going to be coming by Monday still to pick you up, remember the appointment."

The sound of feet shuffled and the door closing let Lance to simply sit on Keith's bed.

So the person he'd seen today at Allura's building had been Keith's older brother, somehow Lance imagined him as scarier.

Keith's bedroom door slams open, Keith on the other side looking mad. "I told you to stay in the closet! He could've seen you!" Keith looked about to yell more but he was quick to grab at his ear again, falling on his knee. "Damn it," he mumbled, keeping himself upward.

Lance stepped forward. "Dude are you. . .!"

"It's just left over from earlier," he mumbled before glaring. "But that's none of your business, so why don't you get out of my room, and try not to ruin my life anymore."

Lance took that as his key to exit, but the moment between Shiro and Keith, plus the state Lance had found Keith in.

Lance was really wondering if he should interfere in this somehow. After all Keith was his friend. But what was the right thing for him to do?


	6. Chapter 6- Mindless

**Chapter 6**

"Come out with me today!" Lance said, holding up his phone in front of Keith. "We can go to Playland, or downtown to buy something to eat. It'll be fun, my friend Hunk wants to meet you."

Keith sipped at his coffee. This felt like it was coming out of nowhere, literally. What had brought this on. It wasn't like him and Lance had really hung out since they became roommates.

"I'm good, I have homework to do."

"You did homework yesterday," Lance pestered. "Come on, you'll have fun!"

Keith took one last sip of his coffee before getting up and dumping it in the sink. Lance was following him, he was like the puppy that Keith had never even wanted. Still he was doing so much by composing songs for him. If Keith refused to go out with Lance now, would it make Lance not want to stay with him? Keith had never really had to keep a friend before; in fact he never even really had a friend at all. He guessed Pidge was his friend, but in a different sense.

"I guess I could come for a bit," he said it reluctantly, not sure if that was the right thing.

The two caught the bus downtown and after getting coffee (Keith's second cup of coffee) the two walked around as Lance stared at stuff he couldn't afford, and Keith thought about if he really needed anything. He didn't think so, but by the way Lance made it seem he needed that sweater hanging in American Eagle Keith wondered if he should buy it for him.

"Dude I don't actually need it, I have better things I have to buy, I just like to look you know." Lance passed by the store and Keith stared at the sweater another minute before following after Lance. The mall was crowded, and Keith was a little done with the crowds.

Lance noticed the chilled expression on Keith's face. "Hey, my university isn't that far from here, I'll take you." Catching the skytrain and getting off after one stop, Lance brought Keith to his university downtown, the building basically empty during the Sunday.

Lance brought Keith by a few of his classes, before bringing him downstairs toward the practice rooms. "We're meeting Hunk in the practice room," Lance addressed. Keith wondered if it was alright to disturb Lance's friend, but figured he might as well just follow Lance.

Keith stuck his hands in his pocket, the cool air from outside seeming to have come with them inside. Lance was acting so upbeat and cheery, that Keith wasn't really sure how to act around him. Sure he'd dealt with other positive people like Lance, but never to this extent. It felt strange to be with Lance, considering most positive people avoided Keith like the plague.

Still here Keith was spending his Sunday with Lance. At least if he was spending time with Lance, it'd make Shiro worry less. Having another friend besides Pidge might let Shiro think that Keith had more of his life together.

As the duo walked down the hall, Keith began to hear the subtle sound of a cello, the music surrounding the hallway. In the middle of the ensemble Lance banged the door open, entering inside.

"Hunk!" Lance said, as he stomped inside. The larger man stopped his music, putting the bow to his instrument on the table.

"Hey Lance, you're early." He didn't sound mad at Lance for interrupting. In fact, Keith saw that he looked kind of sweet and happy to see the Cuban boy.

"Hunk, meet Keith. The number one emo!" he accompanied the statement with a large arm display as if showing him off.

Keith face brightened up. "Lance," Keith mumbled through closed teeth. If he could hit him he might have, but he kept his cool.

"Ah so this is the secret sugar daddy," Hunk said.

"Sugar Daddy?"

It was Lance's turn to blush. "Ah well, he's just joking." Lance wrapped an arm around Hunk. "Right!"

Hunk and Lance laughed, and Keith felt a little out of it, but gave a soft chuckle. It felt fake and real at the same time. Hanging with friends, it was all so odd.

"Now let's go get some food I know a great place in Gastown," Hunk gestured.

"Please don't say it's that vegetarian place Hunk!" Lance got on his knees. "I know Shay is trying to make you vegan, but come on man you love meat."

Hunk shoved a hand into Lance's face. "I'm trying to impress her this month by not eating any meat, but when the next month rolls around you bet that the first thing I'm having is something with bacon. Besides it means I can expand on my cooking only making vegan dishes."

Lance groaned heading out the exit of the practice room. Keith followed after, while Hunk locked up his cello still inside.

The trio left to grab lunch together in Gastown, heading to the little vegetarian restaurant MEET in Main. The group sat at a table near the back, Hunk and Lance next to one another, and Keith on the other side. Keith only asked for water when the waiter came by, trying to determine what was what on the menu.

"So Keith, ah how did you and Lance even meet?" Hunk asked after an awkward silence rang around the group.

Keith put down his menu. "Ah, well I uh—" he was drawing a blank, wondering which encounter to go by.

"I agreed to be his actor, and he agreed to help me out. It's not just for free though; I'm going to pay him back eventually." Lance shrugged. "Plus composing songs for him is tough work!"

Keith felt a sting of something, he wasn't quite sure of what, but some form of emotion. Anger? Bitterness? Hurt? Either way it didn't feel good.

"So why do you need songs Keith, I thought you were a film major?"

Keith sighed. "I am, I. . .I can't use copyrighted music, I need a good grade and the right music will help that."

"Grade, I thought you said it was for a contest."

Keith chokes on his water a bit. "Ha, yeah that to, that's why I need multiple tracks."

Lance rubs his chin, a look of doubt on his face, but he shrugs and grabs a french-fry from their recently bought food. "Ah sure whatever, but I'm not going to act like I get it."

Playing around with his salad, the waitress brings them another set of waters and Keith slurps it down, the crowds of people beginning to disorient him. The white noise had started a few minutes ago but he was ignoring it, he was sure he'd be fine.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Keith mumbled getting out of his chair and quietly getting directed to the bathroom by the same waitress. Once there Keith collapsed to the ground of a stall, his head spinning as dizziness took him for a second. "You're fine Kogane, you're fine."

Pulling himself up Keith exited the stall and splashed some water on his face. Plugging in his headphones he let the classical music engulf him, the last track Lance had composed for him playing a similar melody to a recent video game he'd played. After a few breaths the music helped make the white noise disappear, until finally Keith heard nothing from his left ear. Absolutely nothing.

"Keith, you good man?" Lance had come into the bathroom, his eyes spotting the headphones.

He took the headphones out and shoved the phone into his pocket. "Yeah sure," he mumbled. Lance was looking at him funny, Keith knew how pale he must have looked, but it helped that he always looked pale, so he was hoping Lance wouldn't notice.

"Let's get out of here," Lance said, grabbing Keith's hand and pulling him out of the bathroom.

After they paid, the three of them walked down the streets of Vancouver, Hunk and Lance engaged in some conversation about music theory and homework. Keith layed back, his steps getting slower and slower as the white noise returned. It was happening too frequently, and Keith was worried.

If he weren't with people right now, this would be the time he'd hide in a bathroom stall until the white noise went away. But what was beginning to happen was the white noise would just come back a few minutes later once he'd take the headphones out. Maybe if he just listened as they walked no one would notice.

"Hey Keith?"

Keith looked up; Lance and Hunk having stopped so Keith could catch up. When had he stopped walking?

"He looks kind of pale?" Hunk said sideline to Lance.

Taking a breath through his nose Lance walked over to Keith and put a hand on his forehead. "It's my fault," Lance said nonchalantly. "I asked him to come out today and meet you even though he wasn't feeling up to it."

Keith's about to protest, to say that this is nothing that he'll be fine and he's just going to grab his third coffee and go home. But soon he's falling, the hand Lance had place on Keith's head had been nice, and stable. "Woah, Keith!" Lance caught him, but Keith was quick to recover himself the blow of white noise not necessarily enough to push him down.

Ah the noise was so annoying and Keith was so sick of it. He should have refused to come today; he should have stayed home so he could have just been at peace at had this attack with no one around.

"Is he okay?" Hunk said coming over a bit worried himself.

Keith brushed his hand away, forcing Lance to pull back.

"I'm fine!" Keith yelled. "Stop coming to help me Lance! I'm fine, everything's fine!"

He knew he was yelling, but Keith just couldn't stand this. The worried looks, the white noise pushing at his left ear every second. It was awful and humiliating. He couldn't make these people worry, pity him, pity him for being who he was.

Keith flashes back to the foster families, to the way they treated him, to the lines on his back, to the darkness of the attic.

Keith falls to his knees Lance clutching him, the world too blurry to see anymore.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

When Lance had invited Keith out, ending it off in an emergency room was the last thing he thought would happen.

"You don't have to stay Hunk," Lance said to his buddy.

Hunk shrugged. "Nah man it's fine, I'm actually kind of worried for him. Has this sort of thing happened before?"

Lance thought back to the times Keith was on the floor, he'd been so close to calling 9-1-1 the other day, and this time he'd been forced to. The way he looked in pain, or has spasms every other day,

"I think somethings really wrong with him Hunk."

About to divulge more, Lance was interrupted by Keith walking perfectly normal beside the doctor, looking more annoyed than anything else.

Lance shot up from his waiting room chair. "Keith! Are you okay?"

"Yeah whatever, I'm fine," Keith said, his hands shoved in his pocket, eyes trailed to the floor.

The doctor gave a sigh. "Is Takashi here yet?" the doctor asked looking around the waiting room. The doctor was obviously familiar with Keith, the laid back attitude nothing in his eye.

"What about Keith is he okay?" Hunk asked, not really understanding everything.

"I said I was fine!" Keith said shooting his head up. Hunk backed up, not used to this forceful personality.

The doctor sighed. "This isn't Keith Kogane's first visit here; we've already run the usual tests, so once your brother shows up you're free to go Keith." The doctor tapped at his own ear. "Except please wear the hearing aid, we don't know if it'll work unless you try it."

Keith mumbled something about it not working, but ultimately shrugged and pulled his hood up, falling back into the waiting room chair. He seemed completely normal now. Lance and Hunk being left a bit in the dark.

"Well as long as you're okay?" Hunk mumbled, scratching his head. Maybe if Keith was a different person he would have said something along the lines of 'sorry you had to meet me like this' but clearly Keith wasn't in the mood.

As soon as the doctor was out of view, Keith's mood seemed to shift. Keith looked around the emergency room, checking the area before standing up. "Come one lets go guys."

"Didn't the doctor say to wait till your brother got here?" Lance said, as Keith headed for the exit.

"It's fine, last time I was here I told them Shiro had changed his cell phone and gave them a wrong number."

"Keith!" Lance said, trying to stop him in his tracks. "You can't just do that!"

"Yes I can Lance!" Keith said shoving Lance off. "Because every time this happens the same thing is said, there's nothing wrong with me. They run tests, find nothing. So clearly the hospital isn't working. What was wrong was for you to call the ambulance. I told you yesterday not to do that!"

Keith stormed outside, the rain having started outside, and pouring down at an alarming speed. Hunk and Lance followed after.

"Keith just wait a second." Lance ran after Keith but he wasn't stopping. Hunk stayed by the hospital doors undercover. "Keith I want to help you," Lance said again as he caught up to the dark haired boy. "Please tell me, how can I help?"

His hoodie soaked under the rain, Keith stopped his feet in the middle of a puddle. "There is no way to help it Lance, it's just, it is what it is." He wasn't crying, but he may as well have been.

A car pulls up beside the hospital, a girl getting out of the side. She spots Keith and Lance standing out in the rain.

"Keith!" A new voice shouted, but not unfamiliar to Lance. The two boys turned around, Allura standing at the entrance of the hospital with an umbrella and her assistant Coran. She looked worried, her hair draped to the side.

Keith face dropped in colour, and Lance was the first to say her name. "Allura?" he mumbled not expecting the visit. Hunk also recognized her.

"Wait, Allura knows Keith?"

Allura ignored both boys, filing past Lance she ran up to hug Keith, her hands draping over him and bringing him into an embrace. "When the hospital called I was so worried, and I just. . ." Allura wiped her eyes, pulling back from the hug. "Come on let's get you in the car— Lance you and your friend can come to."

Lance looked toward Hunk but nodded.

The three of them got in the car, and Coran got in the driver's seat. Keith took the spot in the back by the window, with Lance stuck in the middle beside Hunk and him.

"Will drop you guys off, where do you live, Hunk, was it?" Allura's voice was kind, but she had a hint of emotion that Lance didn't seem to recognize.

Hunk blushed. "Oh it's just, ah I live in the dorms, the music college downtown, not that far from here."

"Will drop you off and you Lance?"

Lance looked at Keith, but Keith wasn't looking at him, so he didn't know what the right answer was. "The same," he mumbled, unsure what else to do.

Keith looked over, a scowl still on his face. But he took a breath. "Actually Allura Lance was going to stay the night at my place, his stuff's already there. He can just bus from my apartment."

Lance stared at Keith, the boy still looking out the window. He was astonished that Keith was actually letting him even come back to his place. After he'd seemed so angry before.

Allura looked about to protest to bringing Lance back with Keith, but she kept quiet.

They drop Hunk off at the University, and Hunk thanks them briefly before leaving. Lance was tempted to get out and say he'll bus home, but a part of him was curious. So he stayed, more out of concern for Keith than anything.

"Should we grab coffee on the way back? I think we should?" Coran suggested as he pulled into a free spot along the street. "Lance why don't you help me carry the coffee." He wanted to hear the conversation that Allura and Keith are about to have, but Lance also knew that that was a private moment for them.

"Alright."

Lance got out of the car and followed Coran into the Starbucks, the two waiting at the end of a long line. As the two moved up, Coran sighed noticing Lance's expression. "So how long have you been friends with Keith?" Coran asked. Lance gave a strange look to the older man. "Sorry it's just I never expected the star performer at the benefit concert to also be friends with Keith."

And Lance hadn't expected that Allura even knew Keith either. "We met a couple weeks ago, I acted in something for his friend Pidge, and then he asked me to help with music for one of his short films." Lance pecked his fingers together. "We've been hanging out a bit—no, a lot these last couple weeks, but ah I never expected this."

Coran sighed, the line moving up a bit more.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lance asked, a bit scared by the situation. "This isn't the first time is it? That Keith's been to emergency."

Coran didn't respond right away, rubbing a bit of his mustache before answering. "Listen Keith has to open up to you himself, he's had a troubled upbringing, and now when he's supposed to be happy he's not." They moved up another spot in line. "I'm just hoping that maybe if he's making more friends like you, that's a step toward helping him."

Lance nodded, but as he looked outside, the car still within sights, he wondered if he was really helping at all. Or maybe just making things worse.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Did you call Shiro?" Keith asked as soon as Lance and Coran were out of the car.

"No, not yet, he's in a business meeting." Allura crossed her arms. "The hospital said they couldn't get a hold of him."

"So they called you?" Keith said, anger in his tone. "Unbelievable."

Allura stared at Keith, her expression neutral but with hints of antipathy.

"Keith, I was so worried when they called me, I know you've been struggling, but I— Shiro said you hadn't had an attack all year. He thought you were pretty much better."

Keith scoffed, wondering the last day he hadn't had an attack. It was better if Shiro was kept in the dark though. It wasn't fair to burden him with any of this. That had been his choice, the less Shiro knew the better.

"This isn't funny Keith; he's so worried about you. He wants to do everything right, and you're all he's thinking about half the time." Allura placed her hands on her lap. "His little brother. His only family."

Keith bit into his lip. "Which is exactly why you won't tell him what happened Allura." Keith turned from the window, his eyes glued in a glare.

"Keith I can't do that!"

"You have to!" Keith said his voice raising. He wiped his eyes. "I can't worry him with this, you know as well as I do it wasn't anything out of the normal that just happened and nothing's changed. So please Allura, don't tell him." Keith turned back to the window, his eyes focusing on the raindrops rolling along the glass.

Allura sighed, her hand dragging through her hair slightly. "Keith, I'll give you till tomorrow to tell him about the incident. But if he comes back to our place tomorrow and doesn't know I'll be telling him."

Keith gripped his knees, the knuckles turning a tad white.

"Do you understand, even if he'll be worried, he needs to know Keith that you're not getting better." Allura lessened her own grip. "Promise me Keith."

Keith kept his eyes on the rain falling against the glass, eyes chilling. He doesn't answer, but Keith knew Allura wasn't kidding.

When Coran and Lance come back with the coffees Keith doesn't touch his, only focusing on the rain drops outside, and the mindless small talk between Lance and Allura.


	7. Chapter 7- Situations

**Chapter 7**

Sitting outside on the steps, Keith watched the rain pour on the streets. If there was one thing Vancouver was always known for it was rain. Keith pulled up his hood, irritated at the world for everything that was happening.

"Why are you waiting outside in the rain?"

Keith looked up, Lance standing over top of him with eyes a glaring reflection. Lance flicked at Keith's forehead; he reached for his face, and blinking his eyes in a hinge of annoyance.

"What was that for?" he asked, the pain from the flick all but disappearing.

Lance shrugged, that his answer. He took a seat next to him on the steps. He was holding a coffee, wearing a pair of sweatpants. "You didn't go to your class today." Keith didn't answer; instead he continued to watch the street, cars passing by. "You not feeling up to it?"

"You're not in class either today," Keith mumbled, scooting an inch away from Lance.

Giving a sigh, Lance took a sip from his coffee. "I lied and told my Prof I was feeling under the weather and wouldn't be able to make my morning class, I'll head to my afternoon one though." Lance scooted closer to Keith again, this time he stayed in place.

"You didn't have to stay because you were worried about me, I'm fine." Keith brought his head into his lap. Drops of rain splashing from a bus that speeds by the street, their undercover spot now covered in water. Keith acted unfazed.

Sighing Lance stands up and brings a hand back through his hair, the tips soaked from the dirty rainwater. "Keith come inside for some coffee, you're already skipping class, so at least stay inside."

The emo crossed his arms and brought his head down into his legs, as if pouting. "I'm waiting for Shiro," he muffled.

Lance raised his eyebrow. "Isn't he supposed to pick you up at school?"

Keith brings his head out from his knees. "He is, but when he realizes I'm not there he'll come here."

Putting his coffee cup beside Keith, Lance takes a seat on the step again. Thunder rings in the distance. "He doesn't know, does he? About what happened yesterday."

Keith nodded slowly, his child-like attitude dissolving slowly.

"And Allura wants you to tell him, today."

He nodded again, another bus passing by, splashing more water toward the steps, the water missing the two boys and landing at their feet.

"He's taking me to see a doctor," Keith finally admitted. "And he supposedly can help, but they never do." Keith grabbed at his ear, the action surprising to Lance. "I can't hear from it you know, my left ear. It's useless." He brought his hand down.

Lance had known something was wrong with Keith but he never would've guessed this.

"How long?" he asked.

Keith sighed. "It happened after a certain incident, I guess maybe six years now. At first it wasn't that bad, but then I did start to hear again out of my left ear, only it wasn't sound, it was an awful white noise that pierced the inside of my ear."

Tapping the side of his mug, Lance waited for Keith to continue, the first time that Keith was ever opening up to him.

"At first it was only once every few months, but then they started getting worse. And now I'm lucky to go a day without getting one." Keith brought his knees up to his chest. "Shiro thinks I don't get them that often."

Taking a breath Lance brings a hand around Keith's shoulder gently. Keith doesn't pull away. The action felt a little unnatural, but it also felt slightly right. "You're only lying to protect him from worrying aren't you." Lance brings his hand back. "After all it's what you're doing with everyone."

Keith pulled away from Lance, standing up from his spot. "I'm doing it so Shiro doesn't worry, if he knew he'd be constantly worried I'd be in pain, I'd rather he be in ignorance." He was defending himself, trying to play his cards right.

Lance stayed sitting. "Keith ignorance isn't always bliss, and by not telling Shiro you're worrying him constantly anyway."

"You wouldn't understand Lance, what I'm dealing with. Shiro's done so much for me, I can't burden him with all that I'm dealing with!" Keith gripped his fists. "This is my problem."

Lance pulled himself up. "Keith this isn't your problem anymore, you have family who can help deal with these things. Friends, Keith you have me. I want to help you, in any way I can." Gripping his hands, Lance takes a breath trying to calm his frustration. "I'm your friend Keith, I want to help you."

Keith pulled his hood more forward and walked down the five steps to the sidewalk, standing out in the rain.

"Keith where are you going?" Lance walked after him, following him into the rain.

The shorter boy stayed facing the street. "You know what Lance, you're not my friend. I'm only using you as a means for an end. And you're doing the same. So don't act like we're friends when we're only both just using each other." Keith ran down the sidewalk toward the bus exchange.

"Keith!"

Lance was tempted to run after him, but he stayed where he was, wondering where in that conversation he could have turned the tide instead of making everything so much worse.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Opening the car door and slamming it shut, Shiro could only get the feeling that Keith was not in the best mood at the moment as he sunk into his seat.

"Something wrong, you're soaked," Shiro noted as Keith took his seat belt and leaned further in his seat.

"If you hadn't noticed it's raining," Keith said with attitude.

"Keith, it's always raining in North Van," Shiro noted, starting the ignition of the car. Backing from his stall, Keith reached to turn on the music but Shiro stopped him. "First we need to talk Keith."

He had on his serious face, the dad look and that slight hint of worry which Keith had been dreading.

"Allura told you, didn't she?" Keith brought his head back, rubbing the temples behind his eyes. "Of course she did, she can't even make a promise she meant to keep."

"It's not her fault Keith, she didn't want to keep something like this from me, and I had a right to know." Shiro turned on his blinker, the car driving out of Keith's school parking lot. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't anything serious," Keith mumbled.

"You were in emergency again!"

"Only because my friends overreacted." Keith rubbed his temples again. "I was fine."

"But you've been having attacks still; the white noise is still bothering you." Shiro gripped the steering wheel. "How often Keith?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, turning to face the window. He dropped his hands, unable to turn back.

"Keith, don't make me repeat myself. How often?"

Keith let out a breath of frustration. "Shrio it doesn't matter, I'm not having enough where you should worry." Keith gripped at his head, lying it in his lap. "I'm fine," he said in a mumble.

Pulling to a stop sign Shiro brings his hand away from the wheel for a second to touch the back of Keith's head, the boy pulled back.

"Keith why are you lying to me, why are you so scared to tell me these things." Shiro brought his hands back on the wheel, pulling forward and switching lanes for the turn off. "Do you see me like them? Your other foster families."

Keith brings his head back, wishing he could let Shiro look him in the eye. "No Shiro that's not it at all I promise, I. . .I know you'd never hurt me like they would." Keith takes a deep breath calming himself down. "I know you saved me Shiro, which is why I can't burden you with my problems."

Shiro tapped his hands on the wheel. "It's not a burden to me though Keith, you're my little brother."

"But we don't know that for sure." Keith said, it wasn't shouted but his voice had projected loudly throughout the interior of the car. "We've never had it tested Shiro, you could be looking after me as a complete stranger. I can't keep forcing you to do that for me when I may not even be related to you." Keith sniffed, terrified by what Shiro's reaction might be. "It's not fair you keep paying for all these appointments and tests when there's a big chance all the doctors are right and this pain I feel is all in my head."

Shiro pulled into the doctor's office parking lot finding a spot near the front. "Keith you don't honestly think—"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is getting this appointment over with today and having the same doctor say the same thing they always say to me." Keith reached for the handle of the car and slammed the door on the way to the office inside.

Shiro couldn't help but feel his head was a little sore after that entire conversation. He wiped his eyes and opening his door and got out of the car locking it.

The two brothers sat in the waiting room in complete silence, as they waited for their names to be called.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Lance sat in his Monday class a bit dazed by his conversation with Keith earlier. Who did the guy think he was, just saying they weren't friends like that? It honestly hurt Lance to think that a guy could think that way.

"You okay?" Hunk asked, in his usual spot next to Lance near the back of the lecture hall.

"No, my roommate is completely bipolar, and I just. . .I want to help but I have no idea what I'm dealing with." Lance let his head rest on his table. His notebook empty from the lectures notes. "I want to help Keith out, but he clearly doesn't want my help."

Lance thought back to their moment on the steps outside his building. He pictured the way he'd hoped Keith would react when he'd put his arm around him. He'd been hoping that maybe Keith would lean in, and the two would share a kiss.

A large amount of red spread across Lance's face. What was he thinking, he couldn't seriously want to kiss Keith, that very idea, they were roommates, and it wasn't like he liked him. Or did he? Lance remembered the warmth Keith emitted when Lance put his arm around the shorter boy, it'd been so nice.

"You okay Lance? Your face is kind of red."

"I'm fine," he muttered, slapping at his cheeks. "I mean, I just, I'm frustrated."

Hunk nodded, tilting his head slightly. "Don't worry I get it, must be hard with Keith sick like that."

"Sick?" Lance repeated.

"I mean isn't that why he had to go to emergency yesterday, somethings wrong with him." Hunk shrugged his shoulders, the lecture hall emptying out now that the class was over.

Lance knew Hunk was right, that Keith was sick in some way, but he also knew it was more than that, or that Keith wasn't just sick, but that he had a problem that needed to be fixed. His ear, the white noise, that's what Keith was experiencing, and it must have been painful for him.

Yet, Keith had invited Lance in, told him about his problems and even wanted his help with a film, a film Lance had yet to see and needed more than a dozen tracks for.

Lance tapped at his desk. "Sorry Hunk, but I have a practice room booked and I need to get started." Grabbing his backpack, Lance rushed out of the room.

"Okay, see you tomorrow I guess," Hunk called after.

Lance walked down the halls lost in thought. Keith had asked him to make classical music, and whenever Keith had been having an attack, which Lance had presumed was the white noise Keith was hearing, he asked for his classical music.

The music that Lance was composing, that music was what was helping Keith, that classical music was helping Keith in some way, and all the composition that Lance was making were a way to help Keith.

"That's it!" Lance said out loud, a few faces glancing his way as he arrived at his practice room. Lance coughed entering into the space. Putting down his phone, Lance cracked his knuckles. The way he was going to help Keith was composing him music, the only way he knew how to help.


	8. Chapter 8- Disrupting Scars

**Chapter 8**

When Doctor Holt came to greet them, Shiro and him got into a long talk as if they were old buddies that hadn't seen each other in ages. "Keith let me introduce you to Matt and Katie's father, Doctor Samuel Holt."

"It's a pleasure," Keith muttered shaking his hand.

"No the pleasure's mine, now why don't you two come this way to the examination room." Doctor Holt led the two down the hallway and brought both towards the office at the back. Bone models and posters lined the wall, the office space exactly like every other doctor's office that Keith had been to.

"Please Keith have a seat up there," the doctor said pointing toward the medical examination table, lined with a pink cushion and a white sheet. Keith had to use his hands to push himself up on the table, but so far everything just felt as familiar as always. He knew this would be no different.

Shiro took a seat in the visitor's chair, and Doctor Holt grabbed Keith's file before taking a seat on his stool. Holt browsed through it for a few minutes before putting the clipboard down. "Now I've heard a bit about your case from Shiro already Keith and I'm looking over your previous records. It seems you were given a hearing aid to try and help, you're not wearing it now because. . ."

Shiro coughed, ready to answer the question for Keith. "Keith said the hearing aid wasn't helping him with anything, and that it in fact seemed to be making the situation worse. We've tried four different hearing aids since Keith came under my care, but none have seemed to help."

Keith nodded, his legs falling asleep as they dangled from the table.

"I see." Holt grabbed a pen and began to write some things on the clipboard on the countertops next to him. "Do you mind Keith if I examine you then, get a chance to confirm other doctors previous notes."

Keith shrugged. "I guess," he muttered, his lack of enthusiasm noted by both Holt and Shiro.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt for me Keith, I'd also like to examine your breathing and spine if that's alright?"

Looking away for a second Keith didn't answer, instead forgetting his previous argument with Shiro he looked to Shiro for support, but today of all days wasn't the day he was going to get help regarding the situation.

"Keith?" Docotr Holt said, in hopes of a response.

"Sorry Samuel," Shiro said getting up from his chair. "Keith has a few scars on his back he's a bit self-conscious about is all." Shiro walked over to Keith and tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you mind giving us a minute?"

Doctor Holt gave a brief nod. "I don't mind at all, I have to go get another tool anyway." Pulling back from his stool, Doctor Holt left the examination office, leaving Shiro and Keith alone together.

Keith stared at the floor, Shiro's feet visible.

"Keith," Shiro said his voice only full of kindness. "Please, Sam's only trying to help you out. He's helping discover why you get these attacks, he won't ask about the scars."

Keith stayed staring at the ground.

"Please, do this for me Keith, I know we just had our argument, but I really think that maybe Doctor Holt can discover what's wrong, or at least lead us in the right direction. He's a family friend, so he won't be giving us false advice, and I think he's a doctor who genially cares." Shiro goes on his knees, going to the spot where Keith is looking so he can finally see his face covered by his long black hair. Shiro touches Keith knee. "I promise he won't judge you."

"Alright," Keith said, his voice an octave lower. "But you have to leave Shiro. I-I. . .I don't like the look you get when you see them." Keith brought his head up and Shiro came up from his knees.

"Alright," Shiro replied. "I understand."

He sounded a tad hurt, but Shiro's reaction was what Keith feared more. The way he looked at Keith's back, and almost took everything in like he should've been there to prevent it. It made Keith's chest crunch up. After all Shiro had nothing to do with his scars, he'd been the one who'd help prevent more.

Doctor Holt returned with an ear otoscope, but it looked a bit fancier than some of the ones Keith had seen previously. As Doctor Holt took a seat Shiro went for the door, leaving Keith alone in the room.

Keith first took off his jacket and then his shirt, letting them fall to the floor instead of folding them. Samuel grabbed the clothing and put them on the chair Shiro had been sitting in earlier.

"Now to start I'm just going to check your breathing Keith."

Keith nodded, as Doctor Holt moved the stethoscope across Keith's chest, getting him to take long deep breaths, moving to different spots along his stomach and back. And just like Shiro had promised, Keith didn't notice a reaction from the scars along his back, knowing that Shiro had probably warned him earlier, or that Doctor Holt had already seen his pictures in the file.

Moving onto his ear, Doctor Holt did the usual drill all doctors did, by examining the left ear and his right ear. Doctor Holt scratched his head along the way, going back to look at his ear a few dozen times.

"By all means your left ear should be completely fine," Doctor Holt said after finishing his examination. He sat on his chair and reviewed the large file Keith had under his belt. "But I don't agree that you're lying like a couple doctors have reported, no your audiologist appointment contradicts that statement."

"But you can't see anything wrong," Keith repeated, feeling as vulnerable as ever just sitting there shirtless in wait.

"That may be true, but I also know that I'm not one to simply give up." Holt flipped through a couple of pages of notes. "It seems the medications you've tried haven't worked in the past, and the hearing aids have been no help either. And the medication I'd usually recommend, well looking here it seems what was prescribed by your first doctor had the opposite effect on your healing."

Keith thought back to his first doctor and the medication he'd prescribed, the drug taking the hearing away not only from his left ear, but also his right ear as well, making him completely deaf. There'd been other similar failures; most medications just making him drowsy, others making him feel lifeless, others giving him depression, some just making his head plain hurt day in and day out. The lucky medications were the ones that had zero effect on him.

Keith hopped off the table. "Look Doctor Holt thanks for trying to help, but I get it, you don't know what's wrong and anything you're prescribed I've probably already had. So thanks for trying, but I'll be going."

Samuel Holt stood up surprising Keith, as he reached for his shirt on the chair. "Now hold on young man, just because most doctors have given up on you doesn't mean I have yet." Keith grabbed hold of his shirt. "You're one of my daughter's friends and also the younger brother of my son's best friends. Not to mention I was the one who helped Shiro get the legal rights over you. Now I'll be honest, I don't usually take on patients, I'm a research doctor—not your average family doctor." Holt jotted down some notes on the page. "Which is why it's taken me so long to see you Keith, but I also know now it's a necessity."

Keith pulled his shirt back over himself. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm not giving up yet. Just because I can't see anything doesn't mean there's not something there." Doctor Holt wrote on his notes. "I'm prescribing an overnight stay with me, where I can observe fully when one of your white noise attacks occurs."

Keith stopped putting on his jacket. "An overnight stay?"

"It doesn't have to be at a hospital, we can do it at my family home. Katie and you can do homework together, and I'll even let Shiro come." Doctor Holt hands off an address written on a prescription paper. "You can even bring a friend if it helps, whatever will mimic your daily schedule."

"I don't understand," Keith mumbled staring at the address. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll only be hooked up to two or three monitors, and we'll set it up in a space where you feel comfortable. I suggest we try this weekend."

"I-I ah. . ." he was taken aback unsure what to say.

"You don't have to say yes Keith, but if I can observe you for thirty six, or even just twenty four hours I think it will help us really crack down why your ear is projecting this white noise, and how we should go about treating it." Doctor Holt stuck out his hand. "Are you okay with that?"

In the awkwardness of the moment Keith stuck out his hand, and shook Samuel Holts, unsure if he even had a choice in the matter.

"Excellent Keith you won't regret this, I promise I'll try and help in any way I can."


	9. Chapter 9- Surprising Dismay

**Hey not sure if I should warn about this but will anyway,**  
 **there's a scene where Keith's drunk in this chapter, so just wanted you all to be aware. But it's legal for him because in Canada the drinking age is 19 (unless you're in Alberta than it's 18)**

 **Anyway to clarify the ages Keith=19, Lance=18, Hunk=18, Pidge=17 and Shiro and Allura are in their mid twenties.**

 **WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Thanks for all the love regarding the story, really makes me want to write more ❤❤❤❤❤❤**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lance sat at the piano, his fingers gracing the keys, the melody consuming him and the whole air turning a dark colour as he let his body control his fingers and play the melody through his ears. "Faster, faster," he mumbled, but it was so inaudible only he could hear it. His fingers drifted further, the music getting faster and faster till finally, he took a breath, ending on his last note.

The audience erupted in a small clap, the small auditorium filled with the people playing at the festival two weeks from the day.

"Incredible Lance, simply wow," Thace said coming down the few steps of their slightly vertical classroom.

Lance brought his hands off the keys, they were shaking slightly.

"It was a bit dark though, though I do like the changes you've made to the original score." Lance pulled himself back from the piano getting off the chair. "Maybe try it in a minor higher next time, though honestly Allura will have the final say, I'm sending the recording off to her this morning."

Walking off the 1ft high stage Lance goes to take a seat with the people at the front, him having been the last one to play for the evening. "Now I know we're all excited for the festival coming up, and as a benefit concert our portion is simply all non-profit, but the audience will be looking for exceptional talent." Thace cracked his wrists. "So I expect the best from everyone."

Filling out of the room, Lance took his time gathering his backpack and supplies. It'd been two days since Lance and Keith had last talked, after their whole fight and Keith calling Lance "not his friend". It'd just been awkward silence filling their apartment ever since.

"Lance," Thace said, as he caught him leaving the class. "Is everything alright?"

"Pardon, Professor?"

"Well most times your music reflects your current feelings, and well your playing today felt a bit somber and bitter. Is everything alright?"

Lance put on his best smile, showing his teeth as he gave a soft laugh. "Of course everything's great; I'm just falling a bit under stress due to all the things I'm juggling at the moment."

Plus the fact Lance still needed a job to help pay Keith back. He didn't even have time for homework, no matter the idea of finding a new job to earn some actual money. It'd have to be after the festival.

"Thanks sir," Lance said, shrugging his shoulders. "I better head home though."

Thace offered a quick goodbye before going off to answer another student's question. Fixing his backpack, Lance headed toward the bus stop to catch a bus home to North Van, checking his phone he saw a small message from his mom, asking how he was doing. There was another message from Hunk asking if he wanted to meet early to study for an upcoming test. Lance replied to both texts before stepping outside, the air more cool and crisp, but no rain in sight.

Lance sat at the bus stop, it was only 7o'clock but the sky made it feel closer to ten. Lance people watched as he waited for the _210_ bus, his fingers getting cold as he shoved them in his pocket. Checking his phone Lance wondered if he'd ever get to the point he'd start texting Keith telling him he was on his way home, or if Keith and him could become closer in any other way.

Lance hated this new tension between them, Keith was such a jerk, despite letting him live for free, and helping pay his student loans, his stupid mullet-head was driving Lance nuts. No matter where he went or what he did Lance couldn't get the guy off his mind. It wasn't like he liked him, right?

Vibration filled his pocket and Lance reached for his phone to see that he's getting called from an unknown number. He picks up.

"Hello?"

"Ah Hi, Lance right." It was a girls voice, she sounded familiar.

"Yeah, this is Lance. Who's this?"

"Pidge—sorry Katie, we met before, you were my actor." She sounded a tad panicked, her voice near the edge.

Lance let out a croak. "Right, well what can I help you with Katie?"

"I-I-I ah. . .it's Keith."

Suddenly Lance's stomach dropped, his eyes freezing for a second. "Where are you guys."

"The Tim Horton's near Water Front, I ah. . .well you seemed like the better person to call than his brother."

Crossing the street with the light, Lance started heading the two blocks to where Katie had just said she was. "Is everything alright, I'm on my way now, should be there in five or so minutes."

"You'll see when you get here." Katie hung up the phone, and Lance glanced down at it. His first thought was another attack, if it was so bad that someone needed to call for help, well it must have been bad. Keith had probably refused to let her call Shiro, and if it was as bad as last time, Lance really didn't want to call 9-1-1 again, to see Keith get taken off in an ambulance, and then have him wake up and be even more mad at him. But this was Keith he was talking about.

Lance barged into the Tim Hortons, only an odd few customers sitting at the tables. He found Katie and Keith sitting at the side near the back. "Keith!" Lance shouted, coming to sit beside him. His eyes were a bit glazed his focus on the window. He looked over, a smile perching on his lips.

"Lance, I'm so happy you came!" he wrapped his arms around Lance, blush spreading.

"Keith?" and then Lance smelt it. He was drunk.

He gives Kaite the side-eye and she shrugged, taking a sip of her Ice-Capp across the table. "Thanks for coming; I didn't know who to call to take him home."

Keith pulled back from his hug, grabbing hold of Lance's shoulders. "Lance, I'm so happy you came," he repeated.

"You already said that," Lance said, pushing Keith back into his chair. "What happened Katie? It's a Thursday night."

"Pidge, please call me Pidge." Pidge took another sip of her Ice-Capp. "And well we were filming a directing project and someone brought some cider, and well Keith's a real light weight. You should've seen him drink the gift our friend Mekelah got him for his birthday; he was out in a flat minute."

"I'm guessing you're not 19 yet?" Lance asked, seeing the height.

"In two years," she mumbled shrugging. "Don't worry I didn't drink, my brother would kill me otherwise, and well Shiro would kill me if she found out I let Keith drink. He doesn't exactly approve, even though he's legal."

"Hey!" Keith shouted. "Shiro said it's okay if I drink a little, as long as it's Christmas and I'm not on any medication, it's fine." Keith leaned back. "I bet I could even run a marathon now!" Keith said loudly, Lance having to signal shh's to him as to not attract attention. "Haha except if someone does the loud shooting thing, it might be hard for me to hear anything." Keith let out a soft laugh.

Biting his lip Lance grabbed hold of Keith's shoulder. "Just to be sure Keith, you're not on any medication for your ear, right?"

Keith shrugged. "No, I just have that stupid examination thing with Pidge's dad tomorrow." Keith let out a hiccup.

Giving Pidge the side eye for the second time, she just simply finished her Ice-Capp before explaining to Lance. "Oh that." She shrugged again. "My dad's more of a research doctor, a scientist really, but he does have a medical PhD, and well seems Keith's not getting better so my dad agreed to look at him." Pidge jumped out of the chair. "That's another thing I meant to ask."

Lance frowned, Keith's head falling on the table as he let out another hiccup. Pidge pushed some water his way, and he took the cup to drink from it.

"He's going to be pretty much stuck at our house hooked up to a number of machines, and well unmoving. I'm not going to be home all weekend cause I agreed to be a grip for my friends short, but well I think you should come hang with him at our house." Pidge played with the straw still in her drink. "Despite everything he seemed pretty depressed so far starting second year, but well after he met you Lance, even if it's not that obvious to most. . .well he seems to be doing better."

Pidge let out a sigh. "I don't know, sorry it's dumb but I think he's a little lonely."

The mullet boy shot his head up. "Hey I'm not lonely," he mumbled, his hiccups having stopped. "I'm not emo either Pidge, I like my hair like this." Pidge pushed the water further in and Keith drinks from it. She pushed her chair back.

"Hey," Lance said, watching Pidge grab her backpack.

"I have to bus home, and you already have to go home, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to take him back." Pidge fixed her backpack. "Thanks Lance."

Grabbing her empty cup, she throws it out on the way, and heads for the door. Lance stays seated at the table staring at Keith, who's sipping at his water. He let out a troubled sigh, patting Keith on the shoulder. "Come on Mullet, let's head home."

Keith shook his head. "No, I can't go home, I can't. . .I," Keith stopped, his eyes looking almost somber.

Lance sighed, this drunken version of Keith new to him. "Come on buddy." He lifts Keith by the shoulder, and Keith followed, getting up from his chair. Lance's puts his arm around his shoulder so he can keep him steady.

Together the two leave the Tim's and wait at the bus stop around the corner, the next bus coming only a few minutes after. The two boys find a spot at the back, Lance letting Keith lean on his shoulder as he stared at nothing.

"Where are we going," he asked, his voice distant.

"Home, silly." Lance stretched his legs, Keith's head feeling nice on his shoulder.

"Which one?" Keith mumbled, pulling up a little.

Lance looked oddly at Keith, wondering how he was supposed to answer this question, thinking Keith probably met either his apartment or Shiro's.

"The apartment, your apartment."

Keith pulled back, going wide eye. "You won't take me back, you won't take me back there?" his voice sounded frantic, and Lance almost wondered where this newfound fear was coming from.

"Keith?"

"I can't go back to their apartment, or the Faucets, or Darrel—please Shiro don't let me go back." A few tears slip down Keith's cheek, and all of a sudden without any thought Lance was pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, hey—Keith it's okay." Lance held Keith, the bus finishing it's descent on the bridge and taking the first exit for their apartment. Keith fell into Lance's arms, his eyes now dry, the streak down his cheek the only notion he cried.

The bus pulled to a stop, and carefully grabbing Keith's hand, Lance pulled him off the bus and the two walk toward their apartment a minute away, as they hit the crosswalk though Keith stops.

"Keith, come on it's cold out, let's go home."

"Lance, I-I. . ." Keith wiped at his cheek. "You're so nice."

"Thank you, Keith but we're on a crosswalk, so let's go." Lance pulled at Keith's hand but he kept standing.

"No, I need to say sorry," Keith said, his voice a bit louder. "I said I was just using you." He hiccupped, his eyes so distant it scared Lance a little, but his words so soft they melted him.

Lance pulled at Keith, only getting him to move an inch, firmly planting his feet. "Okay, I get it, let's move." Keith clearly wasn't listening though.

"Everything's fuzzy Lance, not just now all the time, and I-I can't be your friend cause I don't know what's wrong with me." Keith shook his head, a bus heading their way.

Unable to let Keith just stand there anymore, using his strength Lance forcefully pulled Keith to the other side of the crosswalk, the bus honking as they move to the side finally, Keith barely following.

"I can't be your friend Lance, if you worry about me to it'll just be worse." Keith mumbled as he stopped. Lance stood a few inches away, Keith's hand still intertwined with his.

"You can't keep pretending Keith, or hiding back. It's too late for me not to worry about you because I—"

Lance is cut off as Keith throws up onto the side of the street, going on his knees.

Bending down Lance rubs Keith's back, sighing as he was unsure what even he was about to say. Was drunk Keith telling the truth, or was this a side that just wanted to please Lance, he wasn't sure, but either way, Lance was beginning to get a better picture of who Keith really was, not a bad guy—but someone who'd rather push people away than help himself.

"Come on, let's get inside Keith." Pulling Keith up, he lets the shorter boy lean on him as they both walk inside.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Waking up that morning Keith had a large headache, his eyes droopy and hair feeling messy. Overall he felt gross.

Shaking his head Keith went to take off his shirt, when he realized he didn't remember getting changed, or even getting into bed. In fact all Keith could remember was accepting the third cider from his friend Steve and then it was kind of blurry. He thinks he ended up at a Tim Hortons along the way.

He never should have agreed to drink, but with everything happening, and his weird examination tomorrow—no not tomorrow, it was today. Keith grabbed his phone, reading the time, it was close to 11. Keith took a breath of relief, glad he'd have time to shower and clean up before his brother came over.

Putting on some new boxers and jeans, and changing into another shirt, Keith came out into the living room to find Lance at the stove making pancakes. "Morning," he said with a smile, flipping one of the pancakes with a spatula. "Coffee?" Lance asked, pointing to the pot with it ready.

Keith frowned, the whole scene oddly weird, someone making breakfast, coffee already ready—even Shiro hadn't gone to these extremes.

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry," Keith mumbled, grabbing the coffee and pouring it into a mug, adding four cups of sugar to the substance. Lance moved the pancakes onto two separate plates.

"I'll leave yours in the fridge then." Despite his wording, Lance left the plate with the other pancakes on the counter, and moved to sit at their couch, music projecting from the loud speaker.

Sipping his coffee, Keith glanced over at Lance who was in the middle of his fourth bite. Wiping his mouth Lance gave Keith a smile, a smirk of sorts even. "Look pancakes help me when I'm hung-over so maybe they'll help you," Lance said, sliding back on the couch.

Blushing Keith tries to think back his steps, and how he even got home. Had Lance helped him?

"Pidge called," Lance explained as if reading Keith's mind. "She explained the situation, so I picked you up and brought you home."

Letting out a sigh, Keith leaned back shaking his head in frustration. Mildly irritated at himself for having to depend on someone. "Sorry," Keith mumbled, sipping from his overly sweet coffee.

Lance shrugged. "It's nothing really, but don't say sorry, I was happy to help." Lance cut into his breakfast and took the last bite, pushing the plate back on the coffee table. "Still, it was interesting hearing everything drunk you says."

His face lit up, and suddenly Keith really wished the coffee cup was a bit bigger than his head so he could hide behind it. "Did I. . .I mean, well, you know what never mind." Getting up Keith headed back to his room.

"Stop Keith," Lance said, bringing his plate back into the kitchen. "Look you didn't say anything that bad, and besides you're doing a lot for me. I want to help, I don't want to use you. . .and I don't think you're using me."

Keith stopped at his bedroom door, he peers back over his shoulder eyes a little distant as he stared Lance down. Giving out a sigh Keith headed back to the kitchen and grabs the plate of pancakes, pouring maple syrup over them Keith takes a seat at the dining table. Lance brings over his coffee and sits next to him.

"They'll help you feel better later, feeling nauseous hung over is the worst," Lance said, leaning into the table further.

"Are you even nineteen yet?" Keith asked, as he stuffs another bite in.

"Soon," was all Lance replied with, giving off another smirk. Keith shook his head and ate the last few bites, before going for the coffee.

Lance takes Keith's plate and starts cleaning up the dishes, while Keith comes back and makes himself some more coffee. "So it true you have an appointment with Doctor Holt today?" Lance asked.

Keith spills some of the coffee. Lance grabbed the dish rag to wash it.

How did Lance know? Keith tried to think back to last night and all he said, but he was getting nothing.

"Yeah it's true," Keith mumbled, taking his coffee and going to the couch. "Why? You planning to throw a party in the place while I'm gone," Keith joked.

Lance smiled, and Keith wondered where the smile came from, the joke hadn't been that funny. "Party, nah man it's more of a rave—I'm inviting the whole city." Lance turned on the sink, washing the syrup from his hands. "Haha, but no I was actually hoping if you'd maybe let me come with you."

Keith stops the mug at his lips, bringing down the beverage. "What?"

Come with him? Where had he gotten that notion, had Keith asked him last night, or said he'd be lonely, or maybe something worse. Keith hoped it was a spur of the moment thought, or maybe a joke. Because seriously, why would Lance want to come with Keith, it was idiotic, it was stupid and it just—it made Keith's heart skip a beat. The idea that Lance actually wanted to go with him to a stupid irregular medical procedure, well the whole thought would have to be put to rest. He couldn't, it wasn't like anything was happening. And besides, Keith wasn't sure he was ready to have Shiro meet Lance yet, or at least define this new friend he'd made.

The sound of the door unlocking is heard from the kitchen. Lance dropped a bowl in the sink. He was too far away to hide in the bedroom and there was nothing out on the balcony that could shield him.

"Hey Keith, I brought lunch—hope you're hungry."

Keith loses the colour in his cheeks as he watched his older brother walk into the kitchen, Lance still washing dishes in the kitchen sink.


	10. Chapter 10- Stomach's Worry

**Chapter 10**

Lance wasn't really given many places to hide, maybe if he'd been quick he could have fit under the kitchen sink, but he'd been too dumbfounded to really do anything. Well guess this was how things were going to go now.

"I didn't know you had a friend over Keith, or even another friend beside Pidge." Shiro put down the bag of what looked like White-Spot take out.

He really should've been able to hear Shiro come in, or at least if the sink hadn't been on. He couldn't fault Keith since he could only hear from one ear. At least he'd made up the bed.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Lance." Lance stuck out his hand, and Shiro took it a bit cautiously. When he finally shook hands with him his grip was very firm.

Shiro gave Lance a look over. "Actually, I think we did meet—weren't you in Allura's building, that one time."

Colour drained slightly from Lance's face, he forgot about that moment. "Oh yeah, I'm in her music festival, I'm closing the show." Lance scratched the back of his head. "You have a good memory," Lance said, hesitating slightly.

"How did you even meet Keith?"

Keith jumped into Shiro's question before Lance could even make a move. "He was my actor, actually he's been acting a lot for me, and helping compose a track for a latest film project, and well. . .we've just been hanging out a lot now." Keith put down his mug, which he'd been clasping so hard his fingers were a little white.

Shiro raised his eyebrow slightly, the semi-truth kind of getting to him. "So why are you here now Lance?"

A shiver ran down his spine, the way Shiro said his name unapprovingly. Not the start Lance wanted.

"Well actually Shiro sir, Keith called me over in hopes to ask me to come with him this weekend." Lance knew it was a little bit of a long shot, and almost very un-approving of him to just say something when Keith hadn't even agreed, but he still wanted to be a part of this. He needed to see why Keith was like he was, and Pidge had asked him to help. He wanted to help Keith, plus Shiro now knowing he actually existed gave Lance a better shot at being able to stay with Keith.

"Did Doctor Holt even say you were allowed to bring friends?" Shiro asked now avoiding Lance's gaze.

Keith shrugged. "Well actually yeah he did say I could, and what's the problem Shiro." Keith stood up. "I mean aren't I allowed to have friends involved in my life?"

Shiro gave a side eye glance over to Lance, "well yes, but you haven't even told me about making a new friend."

"For your information Shiro, I have lots of friends—I don't have to freaking tell you about every aspect in my life just so you know." Keith picked up his mug and drops it into the sink. "I am an adult."

"Keith?" Shiro said, now entirely focused on him.

"Let's just get this over with," Keith mumbled, heading into the next room. "Lance you already packed a bag, right?" Keith raised his eyebrow trying to give his own sort of signal before he went inside.

Tilting his head Lance understood the underlining. "Yeah, I did." Going over beside the guest bed, Lance grabbed his school backpack and grabbed his PJ's and some underwear from his box hidden in the last shelf of the bookcase.

Keith comes out of his room with his own backpack. "Come on Shiro let's go." Keith looks over at Lance. "He'll drive us." Keith's already heading for the door, probably expecting Shiro to lock up behind them. Lance fixes the backpack over his shoulder, Shiro giving him a strange look as he followed after Keith.

The three boys walk down the stairs to Shiro's car, and he's starts driving them toward White Rock where Doctor Holt's main residence is, also a forty minute car ride away. Keith goes to turn on the music, and Lance was actually generally happy when it turns out to be Ariosti Sonata No.7.

"So Lance," Shiro started as they go over the first bridge. "Do you study music at Cap as well, or. . ."

Lance fixed at his shirt. "No actually the music college downtown."

Shiro tapped the stirring wheel. "Oh, so what do you want to do with that degree?"

Keith frowned. "Shiro," he mumbled.

"I'm just asking Keith, there can't be many possibilities with a music degree." Shiro looked back and Lance gave an awkward smile.

"Well I hope to become a pianist, or even a composer of sorts. Really I'm not sure what yet, I just know I love music, and want to pursue it." Lance twiddled with his thumbs. "My parents were skeptical at first when I told them I wanted to pursue music, but well they're supporting me." Though not finically since they can't afford it, Lance wanted to add. He wasn't bitter at his parents he was understand, but looking at Keith and how his brother was paying for basically his rent, school and groceries, well Lance was a little jealous.

"Your parents from here?" Shiro asked, as they reach a jam of traffic, it wasn't even rush hour yet.

"No actually from Vancouver Island, but we're originally from Cuba, or well my parents, I was born here in Canada—though I've visited my extended family there." Lance felt nervous, it felt like he was hiding something or maybe he was doing a job interview or something with Shiro. He wasn't sure, but either way things felt a little chaotic.

"Shiro stop pestering Lance, he's my friend you don't have to ask him a bazillion questions" Keith pushed the shotgun seat back, leaning his feet up on Shiro's dashboard. "He's a nicer guy then me okay," Keith put out there.

Lance blushed, not sure where the compliment came from. "That's not true Keith; you're such a nice guy, if anything I should be saying that about you."

It took a few seconds and Lance really wondered how Shiro was going to act toward his own compliment, but instead he burst out laughing. "Keith, a nice person." Shiro let his laughter die. "Wow, have you got this guy fooled."

"Shiro!" Keith shouted, pulling his feet off the dash. "I can be nice to people I like."

"Uh huh," Shiro said while shaking his head.

Lance let out his own laughter. "Well I do admit that Keith can be a little hot-headed sometimes."

"Hotheaded!" Keith looked back, his eyes in a glare.

"Only a little, come on Lance, you can be honest it's more than a little."

"Shiro!" Keith repeated at a higher octave. He shrunk back, throwing his hood over his head. He grabbed for his phone and put the earbuds in, clearly done with this whole conversation.

Shiro gave a soft smile looking over at his brother, Lance saw the love that Shiro had for Keith, it was the same he shared for his siblings, and that's why Lance could also understand why Keith didn't want to tell Shiro why he was in pain. But it made him also wonder what Keith's backstory was, and where their parents were. Based on everything Lance presumed they were dead, but he hadn't heard the full story. Something told Lance it was tragic, and that the reason Keith was keeping things from Shiro was because he didn't want to lose anyone else.

After another twenty minutes of driving, the car pulled up to the driveway of a moderate size house, Lance can smell the ocean as soon as he stepped out, the driveway a slight edge into the garage at the bottom. As Lance was exiting the car, an older man came outside with a scruffy aftershave and glasses, his hair a little messy.

"Shiro, Keith. . .and you must be Lance, Pidge said Keith was going to bring a friend." The man hugged Shiro and roughs up Keith's hair a little, he sticks out his hand for Lance. "Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Samuel Holt, you can call me Sam."

"Pleasure," Lance said as he shook hands with him.

The group head inside and Lance takes off his shoes with Shiro and Keith, the air of the house smelling homey and reminding him of his own house. Even the décor had the picturesque feeling of any upper-middle class home.

Putting down his backpack next to Keith's by the front door, Lance followed the brothers into the living room. "Pidge here?" Keith asked as he came inside, he looked to be familiar with the space.

"Katie's still in Vancouver—Matt's back though tonight, he plans on spending the night but Pidge has stay for her shoot." Sam headed into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. "Now Shiro you can stay in the guest room, and Lance you can stay downstairs in the basement with Keith, that's where I plan on setting him up."

Keith fidgeted with his hands, and Lance can sense his nervous tension.

"Your wife cooking us dinner tonight," Shiro asked as he goes to get some mugs from the corner cupboard.

Sam smiled. "Unfortunately I'll be the one cooking, since she's at a spa retreat for the weekend. But don't worry; if I fail at least we have you to come save us Shiro." Sam bumped Shiro on his shoulder, and they both give off a slight laugh. "Now I hate to rush things, but Keith we should probably get you set up downstairs."

"Right," Keith said rubbing at his wrist.

"I'll get the tea started, Lance why don't you help me." Shiro handed Lance a mug, and he nodded as he watched Keith walk into the basement with Sam. Keith gave a quiet plea look back before heading down the stairs.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled when they were out of earshot.

"Why?" Lance asked.

Shiro shrugged. "Keith doesn't like people to see all this medical stuff that has to be done, I'm surprised that he's even letting you come."

Shoving his hands in his pocket Lance decided what the best course of action will be. He wondered if he should lie about it, but at the moment that didn't feel right, not when he was hiding so much from Shiro.

"Actually he didn't invite me, Pidge asked me to go with him. I-I. . .well he actually told me not to come I think, or that's what it sounded like he was going to say this morning, but then you showed up and the next thing I know is he's telling me to come with." Lance shrugged. "Who knows what he actually wanted."

Shiro sets the tea bags into the mugs, and goes to reach for the boiled kettle. "Keith's a little complicated, so go easy on him okay Lance." Shiro filled the last mug. "But I'm actually happy, Pidge is more of a family friend than anything since I work with her older brother, and well in high school Keith didn't have friends. So I'm glad that he managed to get you to be his friend."

Lance grabbed two of the cups of tea. "Well I'm glad for him actually; he's essentially the one who's helped me out, more than I've come close to helping him."

Shiro grabbed the other two cups. "Right, well they should be done setting up." Shiro headed for the basement stairs, and Lance followed after as he takes the steep carpet steps to a large basement complete with a flat screen, playstation and Nintendo 64, plus a pool table shoved in the corner.

Keith was seated on the couch, a small heart rate monitor set up on what looks to be an Ipad beside Keith. A wire was sticking out of it, and it seems to be attached underneath Keith's shirt. Another little ear piece was hooked up to his left ear, attached to a small clip monitor that's attached to the back of Keith's shirt.

Besides that there's some clips attached at both Keith's temples, though there's no wire attached.

"Oh I see you brought the tea." Keith turned around noticing the look Lance was giving him; he turned away as if embarrassed. Shiro didn't seem fazed.

Lance took a seat on the arm rest of the couch; Shiro takes a seat in the love seat at the side. "Now Keith you're only allowed to move from this couch to go use the bathroom down here." Sam points at a door to the side. "Now I know the pool-table is tempting, but in order to not mess up the readings I need your body to stay relaxed."

Keith nodded slowly, reaching to touch one of the monitors on his temple, but he stopped pulling back.

"Tell me if anything is too tight, or if you need any more liquids, it's best we keep you hydrated." Sam wrote onto a piece of paper some notes. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable or want to stop just let me know, but all the devices we've put on are strictly for monitoring your vitals."

"I understand," Keith said fixing himself on the couch.

"Now I have board games, and a ton of books here—but well there is the playstation and Netflix if you guys want to use that, I see Lance is here to keep you occupied as well, and we'll have Katie here to hang out tomorrow for a little bit. If at any point you need to get up just tell me so I can remove the monitors briefly, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

Lance listened intently to Sam, his voice soothing and better than his old lady family doctor back home. But despite all that Lance saw the nervous look on Keith's face, Shiro noticing it to.

"It's all to try and help," Shiro said, in a soothing matter. "All of this is, maybe after we can find what's wrong."

Keith leaned back on the couch, his eyes so distant. "I know," he mumbled, but it was so inaudible only Lance might have heard.

Something about the way how Keith was pale, the way Keith looked so small there on the couch, with the monitors with the slight beeping, with those temple stickers. Lance almost wanted to pick him up and walk him away. To hold him, to hug him and say it would be okay. But here he was, just watching as Keith sat back frightened to death by a problem that had yet to be answered.

It seemed Lance too was now plagued with that problem, the worry in his stomach probably equal to that of Shiro.


	11. Chapter 11- FIXED Falling for You

OH GOSH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE STRANGE CODING STUFF GUYS!?

It was literally fine when I first looked than got strange, to make it up to yous guys I'm posting the next chapter early!

SO SORRY! Please enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Leaning back Keith pushed the plate of cake further on the coffee table, Lance seated with his legs crossed at the end of the couch playing Smash-Bro's on the Nintendo. Keith had decided to drop that next game in order to finish his cake, dull hum from the console beginning to irritate him.

Lance lets out a grunt, throwing the remote down. "Darn it, Kirby is supposed to be the shoe in for the win," Lance said as the game went back to the menu. Picking up his own cake, Lance takes a bite before putting it back on the coffee table. Letting his eyes drift over Lance notices Keith kind of staring at nothing.

"You doing okay?" Lance asked, Keith fiddling with one of the wires attached to his body.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, bringing his hand down. "Just tired I guess."

"It's only 9," Lance said, as he picked up the second remote and handed it to Keith. Keith took it but put it down soon after, his eyes scrunching.

A new attack was coming on, not a bad one—but enough of one to cause him a bit of pain. The heart monitor started flashing red. Lance noticed it, pausing the game he'd just started.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

"I'm fine." The red light stopped flashing as Keith took a few breaths to calm himself, the area in his ear hurting, but not overall that much in pain. Keith went to grab his phone, looking for his headphones, when he reaches to touch his left ear he realizes that he has a monitor in place.

"Should I get Sam?" Lance asked.

"Nah, it's okay." Though the door upstairs opened before Lance had a chance to even go for help—Sam coming down with Shiro.

"The monitor went off," he said, as he came down the stairs. "You good?"

"Just got a little excited with Smash-Bro's," Keith lied flat out. Sam and Shiro reached the bottom of the stairs, scanning the mess of blankets they'd thrown around by the couch and the paused music from the game playing on the TV.

Shiro frowned, and went to go take the remote off the table. "Maybe you guys should switch to movies," Shiro said as he went to go put the game remote back on the side by the TV.

Keith shrugged and Lance switched to another HDMI, bringing up the cable. "Guess will do that then," Lance said with a smile. He probably should have switched a while ago, but what with Keith's antisocial nature, video games seemed to be the easier thing to draw on.

Keith played with the wire by his hand and Sam bent down to check with the monitors. Going over some readings on the medical Ipad he gave a soft sigh. "It's looking good so far, but please Keith let me know when you're in pain." Sam tapped the glass, a string of numbers attached.

The boy shrugged. "I'm fine right now, still only able to hear from the one ear." He gave a chuckle, Sam putting the Ipad down and sighing. Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder.

"You guys want more food, or anything else?" Shiro asked.

"I think we're good," Keith said looking at Lance. He shrugged.

"Alright, will head upstairs then, Matt's due home any minute," Sam said, stretching his hands before going to grab their empty cake plates on the coffee table. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on the monitors in case something happens Keith, so I should be up if you need any help." Sam looked both boys over. "If I'm not down right away Lance you have permission to wake Shiro or me to get our attention."

"Will do," Lance said with a slight salute.

The older boys headed upstairs while Lance channelled surfed waiting for the sound of the door closing at the top of the basement stairs. Lance muted the TV with the remote soon after.

"Ke-i-th," Lance said, sounding out his name longer. "You were having an attack just then, why did you lie?"

Keith sighed. "It wasn't a major one."

"But you're here to be cured, how do you expect to be cured if you aren't honest with these people?" Lance crossed his arms.

Sighing, Keith positioned himself more upward. "I don't expect to be cured Lance."

"What?"

"I don't expect to be cured," he repeated. "I've just faced that as a reality Lance, I mean look it's been so many years now and nothing. I just, Lance. . . I've given up on the fact that this can be cured. I'm lucky you know, I'm not able to hear from my left ear, but my right ear is fine—I'm not completely deaf, so I've just come to the acceptance that I'll have to live with this."

Lance dropped his hands, staring at some muted commercial for a drug on TV—the side effects listed below.

Keith wasn't admitting the side-effect he'd have to deal with. The attacks, they were getting worse, and even if they weren't causing long term damage, would that stay forever? Lance didn't want Keith to be suffering from painful migraine type attacks for the rest of his life. Ones that were so bad he'd land in the hospital. That wasn't normal or reasonable for Keith.

"I don't think that's fair," Lance said, as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up his music selection and started one of the classical pieces. "So I'm going to set a limit."

"A limit?" Keith repeated, the music beginning to emit from Lance's iphone.

Lance nodded. "I can't keep going at this rate, composing music, worrying about work, my festival—so Keith I have to stop it, at one point soon." Lance upped the music. "I'll keep composing music for you Keith, but after the years up, after I finish my semester I have to stop."

Keith brought himself upward, leaning forward over the blanket. "What—you can't. . ." Keith stopped, his hair following over his eyes. He pulled it back, the look behind him distant—wanting to put up an argument, but not.

Lance sighed, the dim light of the basement flickering. "Keith, the way you've given up, I can't support you when you've just given up on it all. It's like you don't want people to help you."

Keith looked to the ground, his hands squeezing over the blankets.

"So don't give up Keith, Doctor Holt, he's trying to find out what's wrong, so let him help; tell him when you're hurting, tell Shiro when you're hurting—tell me!" Lance gripped his fists closed. "We want to help you Keith."

"But it doesn't matter!" Keith shouted, clinging to the blanket harder, bending in on himself. "It's impossible, what's happening to me. . .what if the doctors are right, what if I've been lying to everyone, what if it's all in my head." Keith looked close to tears, his eyes fall upward now. "I-I'm so scared Lance, I mean what if there is nothing wrong with me, what if it is all in my head?"

Lance opened his fists, staring more closely at Keith.

He seemed so flustered so scared and alarmed. Lance wondered who and when Keith became like this? Had he always been scared of his condition, of what people thought? He always seemed so hotheaded, but to think he was hiding this fear inside of him. It made Lance worry even more about the personality hidden behind those locks of hair. Keith, who was so guarded, now more than ever was opening up.

Without much hesitation he took it upon himself to crawl up the blankets and to follow his decision at the spur of the moment. His legs were moving on his own as Keith sat close to tears on the couch, his legs sprawled out horizontally.

Crawling overtop of Keith, he watched the dark hair boy recede, his eyes flickering. It was funny, Lance had never noticed the small purple hue surrounding Keith's iris. It was almost pretty, another unique thing about such a unique boy.

"Hey Lance what are you. . ." Lance fell beside Keith's left side, his mouth next to his ear, hands grazing Keith's side over top of the blankets.

"I'm falling for you," he whispered, his voice so monotone and quiet he was hardly able to hear it himself. But he said it right next to Keith's ear, his left ear, the one unable to hear a word.

"Lance?" Keith repeated, he wasn't blushing, he didn't even look fazed. "What are you doing?"

Pulling back Lance covered his mouth, hoping the flickering overhead light could hide his red face. "See you can't hear me, can you? I whispered something directly in your left ear and you didn't hear it." Lance fell back to his original spot on the couch, his hand lightly brushing past Keith's knee. "You're not faking it Keith."

Wiping his forehead Keith gave a soft sigh. "I know I can't hear from that ear Lance, but I mean—what if it is psychological, I haven't exactly had the most normal upbringing."

As the blush receded from Lance's face, he stilled, knowing he hadn't had Keith open up about his past; in fact his whole situation captivated Lance. He'd been wondering since the beginning why Keith exactly was relying on Shiro, he assumed their parents were dead but then again Keith had said Shiro was his half-brother, so were they not fully related. Where was their family?

Even so, Lance didn't want Keith to just act on spur of the moments. Were him and Keith even close enough to share a detailed past, last week Keith had even said they weren't friends, even if he had sort of apologised for it—while drunk.

"Keith, you don't have to—"

"No it's just. . ." Keith wiped a piece of hair from his face. "I worry sometimes. Shiro he's my half-brother, but were not exactly sure, we've never had it checked. His mother passed away, and through financial transactions we found out that she'd been paying for my medical bills, and we do look really similar, but we're not sure. . .I mean I could have been a stranger Shiro's mom took pity on, and now Shiro's doing the same."

Gripping his fists Keith pulled the blanket over his arms. "I grew up in foster homes, I don't remember another mom, but I do remember my dad, he died when I was four. We had this home out in the Manitoba desert and he was always so sweet, and then he just wasn't there anymore—and I began moving around to different foster homes, none ever really working out."

Keith gave another soft breath. "I just. . . I haven't always been like this Lance, there was an incident at one of my homes and they. . .well ever since I haven't been able to hear out of this ear." He motioned for the top of his head, bringing his hand over the device clipped to it. "Sorry, it's hard to talk about."

Lance watched as Keith looked to reach for his back, but pulled away, as if wanting to disclose more, but refraining from doing so. Lance was really wondering what the right thing to say now would be, but he didn't have a clue. He'd grown up with a fairly happy childhood, not always getting what he wanted, but always being blessed with love. It didn't look like Keith always got that from his past.

Jumping over to the other side Lance wrapped Keith in a hug, draping over top of him. "Will fix this," he said. "It's not in your head, your ear is broken for another reason, and we're going to fix it Keith." He squeezed Keith tightly, the close proximity with a blanket in between them coursing. It was just Keith and him then, even if they were only friends now, Lance wanted to stay someone that Keith could always rely on. He didn't want Keith to be left with no one; he needed others, despite having the mentality to think he didn't.

"Lance, you're squishing me," Keith mumbled, the front of his hair getting in his face again.

"Oh, ha, sorry about that," Lance pulled back, the song just beginning to end on his phone.

The two flipped through Netflix for a small while well trying to decide on a movie before finally deciding on just some animated Disney flick. Keith seemed to fall asleep halfway through, and Lance was left filling out a few of his music theory homework assignments. When the movie was over, Lance turned off the TV, going to move the blanket over Keith's shoulder.

Keith blinked his eyes open as Lance moved the blanket. "Hey, what time is it?" Keith asked, as he pushed himself up and let the blanket fall. Lance moved back.

"Close to one," Lance said, as he got up and made his way over to the ground to set up the cot on the floor. He pulled back the sheets; ready himself to fall asleep, as he fluffed the pillow.

"I'm going to go to the washroom," Keith mumbled, pulling himself up, his eyes looked a little tight as he pushed himself forward. When he was fully standing he fell back, the blinking lights beginning to go off on the monitor.

"Keith?" Lance said as he the boy fell back onto the couch.

His face was scrunched, in pain, another attack already starting.

Getting up quickly, Lance made his way over to the couch again. Keith reached for his ear, the blinking lights beginning to grow. "Keith, hey? Can you hear me?" Lance asked, but Keith didn't respond, growing closer inward pulling himself into a ball. "Keith! Damn." Lance got up and rushed to the stairs, but Sam had already turned on the light and was ready, coming down the steps, the monitors probably having alerted him.

Wiping his side, Lance blinked trying to stay calm. "He just woke up and it—" Lance stopped as Sam went on his knees, grabbing at Keith's shoulder.

"Hey Keith, can you hear me?" Sam asked, but there was no response as Keith just let out another grunt, his eyes tightly shut.

What could Lance do, there had to be something that could help?

Lance spotted his phone on the side table, the movement making him blink.

Rushing over, Lance grabbed it and turned it to one of his composed songs. He brought it near to where Keith was having his attack, letting the music start and fill the entire room.

"The music helps him," Lance said, crouching near and holding Keith's knee.

"What?" Sam said, though not in a negative way, more in a way that he was surprised from this new information.

Lance tilted his head. "You didn't know?"

The doctor shook his head, going to reach for Keith's wrist, and going over the information on the monitor. Keith seemed to be easing up now, only strong breaths escaping instead of pained gasps. At last after a few minutes he even began to open his eyes.

Doctor Holt rubbed at Keith's back, going to check the left side of his ear and the readings, a blue light escaped from the piece in his ear, and Sam shined a flashlight down the canal, checking both sides of Keith's ears.

Lance turned down the music a bit as Keith fell back, bringing his hands down and escaping his own fetal positon. "Everything's alright Keith," Sam said as he continued to rub at Keith's back, Lance kept his hand on his knee over the blanket. "Is the pain leaving?"

Keith frowned, but chipped up his chin to nod. "Yeah," he said after a few more seconds.

Sam looked to relax a bit more, Lance as well falling back and letting out his own breath.

"Should I go get Shiro, or are you alright?" Samuel asked.

Keith's scowl deepened a bit. "No it wasn't that bad of an attack," he explained. Keith rested his head back on the arm of the couch, looking up at the light Sam had turned on. It was flickering again "I'm fine now," Keith finally said.

Lance gripped his fists so hard that his nails pierced the skin slightly.

Fine, he said _fine_? Keith looked in more pain than that time he'd sent him to the hospital. He'd been grunting, and there'd been sweat, and Lance sure hoped that something out of Sam's readings would help fix this situation.

Lance couldn't help but worry that someday this might happen to Keith on a crosswalk, or if Keith was driving, or anywhere Keith could get majorly hurt. What could he even do if that happened? During an attack Keith was basically incapacitated.

"Lance do you mind leaving Keith and I alone for a few minutes?" Sam asked, a small silence filling the room.

Lance nodded, pulling himself upward. "Ah yeah, I'll go get some water for myself." Heading for the stairs up to the main level, when Lance got to the top he let out a silent breath. When he was on the other side of the door Lance fell across the side of it.

"Why?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "Why do I care so much?" Lance banged his hand on the wall; pulling it up he looked at the small blood trail that was falling along his skin.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Keith let his legs rest on the side of the couch, Doctor Holt next to him taking some notes and looking at the vitals. "I won't have results right away, but so far looking at these notes I'm concerned," he said, not hiding anything.

Reaching for the blanket, Keith wrapped it over his legs, the monitors at his temple itching. "I'm guessing Takashi doesn't know how bad these have gotten, or I have a feeling you wouldn't even be living on your own right now." Keith looked away.

"They don't happen all the time," Keith mumbled.

"No I think these happen more than once a week," Samuel said, as he put down the Ipad. "I think you don't want to give up your normal life, which is why you haven't told anyone."

Keith curled his fists in. "That's not why," he said out loud. "I can handle these."

"Yes, I'm sure that's why your file neglects to mention classical music being an intermediate cure." Sam grabbed his notepad and wrote a few things into a notebook. "Honestly, you're worse than my own kids Keith." Pinching his nose for a second Sam goes back to writing. "You do want to be cured, don't you?"

"Yes," Keith whispered.

"Than from now on, if I'm going to treat you Keith, I want to know everything—no hiding details, no hiding attacks, in fact I want you to track them for me. The time of day, the weather, where you are, if these are happening more frequently there must be a pattern to all of them."

Doctor Holt handed Keith a sheet of paper, with a small table drawn up with the date and the attack mentioned. "I also want you to rate your pain on a scale of 1-10, please no holding back either, I'm giving todays an 8, and that's generous."

Keith crumbled the paper, but he stopped realizing the situation. "Don't tell Shiro, about how bad these are," Keith said, his voice pleading. "I know I can't hide it forever, but I—I can't burden him with this now."

Sam sighed. "Tell you what Keith, you fill out this sheet for me for the next two weeks, and after I've gone over it, then will tell him—hopefully with a type of solution on how to fix the problem." Sam wrote down some more notes. "If you don't fill out the sheet for me, I'm going to be admitting you to a hospital for longer observation, so I hope you're clear on this."

Keith stopped crumpling the paper, giving a long sigh.

"Oh and also, if possible I'd like you to write down when you were listening to classical music to calm your pain. I'm going to have you wear that monitor for the next two weeks," Sam said, as he went to tap at the monitor on Keith's side.

Keith frowned, pulling back.

"I know it's not the most amazing thing to have on, but I think were past the point of caring about appearance, your health is the thing that matters most right now. So please Keith."

Sighing Keith gave a nod, simply leaning back and wondering where he'd went wrong.

* * *

YOU GUYS ENJOY!?

I've never had fan-art done for any of my fics before, but literally if someone would draw the scene of Lance leaning over Keith on the couch and whispering in his deaf ear, gosh darn you'd get a GREAT BIG SHOUT OUT!

Haha I don't think my fic is popular enough for fan-art, but here is my tumblr just IN CASE XD

Haha from here on Lance and Keith's relationship is going to grow a bit more, as Keith is generally getting more comfortable with Lance, and Lance is finding Keith to be more amazing!

 **Let me know your thoughts guys :D**


	12. Chapter 12- Words to Keep

**Chapter 12**

As Lance pulled himself out of the blankets, made himself some tea, and some coffee for Keith, the boy waited patiently for Keith to leave his bedroom. When the time bordered on eight, Lance knew he had to go get Keith himself, the door still shut, and no movement heard.

Lance frankly hoped it was because Keith was still asleep.

He knocked on his door, the sound of his knock echoing throughout their small apartment.

"Keith you should go to class!" Lance said his voice an octave higher. He knocked again. "Please for me Keith!"

Ruffling was heard on the other side before Keith pulled open his door, a hoodie tight over top of him and blanket wrapped around his arms.

It'd been a day since the two of them had been at Sam's house, and after only one night Sam let Keith go home with the exception of Keith wearing the two monitors. Keith had told Shiro it was further observation, the major attack completely hidden from Shiro at the home, but Lance knew the details of Keith and Doctor Holt's agreement. The real reason Keith was wearing the monitors.

 _"I'm not sure how often you hang out with Keith,"_ Sam had said. _"But if Keith trusts you enough to come here, I should trust you to make sure Keith is filling out these forms."_ Sam had handed Lance an extra bundle of forms, a stack up paper neatly done with a staple.

It was essentially a chart listing all the things that happened during one of Keith's attacks, including when Keith was listening to classical music.

"Keith," Lance said as he stood in the doorway of his room. His eyes had bags under them and he was wearing a hoodie that covered the monitor attached to his ear. "It's not that bad, you should go to class."

Keith brought the hoodie further up. "I'm skipping class this week," he mumbled as he shut the door and Lance was left outside. Lance was kind of worried that Keith might have an attack while he was in class for the day, and not jot down the information. Gosh didn't Keith know this information was supposed to help cure him.

"Is it because of the monitors, are you embarrassed?" Lance said, not really sure why he even spoke up when he should have remained quiet. This was especially evident with Keith's glare toward him and the closing the door on him.

Lance sighed, and put down his backpack. He checked his phone, before sending a text off to Hunk saying he'd be missing class today due to a medical emergency for his friend. Lance knocked on Keith's door again, opening the door himself after two knocks.

"Come on Keith, like I said earlier, they're not that bad, I can barely see your ear one." Lance turned the light on, the brightness blinking Keith's room to life. It was messier than when Lance was last in there, but still as bare as before.

Keith was lying on his side, when the door opened he rolled over, blocking out the light from the overhead with his hand.

"Go away," Keith mumbled. "I'm just going to sleep today."

Rolling his eyes, Lance grabbed at Keith's arm. "Oh no you don't, today we're going to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Or to the park or to a movie—Come on, let's do something fun."

Keith turned back over, squishing his pillow close to him. "I'm not going out with you Lance."

"Gee, rejecting a guy on a date after he's already asked you." Lance sighed, taking a seat on the edge of Keith's bed. "But come on, you know it'd be fun—right?"

Keith pulled his hood more forward, tightening the strings on the hoodie. "Are you embarrassed by the monitors, because honestly Keith no one will notice them since you'll be wearing a jacket the whole time."

"Go to class," Keith mumbled, grabbing the pillow now to put over his head.

The Cuban sighed. "I've already texted Hunk unfortunately and told him I'm not coming."

This got Keith's attention as he shot up. "You what?"

"I told him, I'm skipping class," Lance said, blatantly honest.

"Lance, you can't do that." Strangely Keith's voice was semi-serious, Lance wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"But if you aren't going to class Keith, I can't go to class. I mean it doesn't feel right leaving you alone, and—"

Keith got up off his bed, and went to grab Lance's backpack on the other side of the door. "Come on, let's go to your school," Keith muttered.

"What?"

"You're not skipping class, and I'm not going to class, so to make you happy I'll come with you downtown."

Lance blinked in surprised. "You'll what?" he asked for confirmation.

Shrugging Keith, grabbed a toque off the coat hanger, along with an overgrown raincoat. Pull the beanie over his hair, Keith hid the piece of the ear monitor. The other monitor hidden all in his jackets.

"Come on, you'll already be late," Keith said, as he put on his running shoes.

Lance frowned, but started putting on his runners. "What will you even do all day?" Lance asked. "My classes aren't exactly the largest, people will notice if you come with me."

"Just let me sit near the music rooms, or the practice rooms, or just let me listen to music all day—trust me, I'd rather that than class." Keith grabbed his keys out of the bowl. "That fine?"

Grabbing his chin, Lance thought about it, knowing that this wasn't the best idea, but he liked it a lot better than Keith being here alone all day. If something happened Keith would be in arms reach of him to help.

"Alright," Lance said, as he gave a soft sigh. "But after class we're going to this great waffle place right near the music school."

The long haired boy nodded, his eyes regaining a bit of composure.

The two grabbed a bus right outside their building and bussed downtown, where the two got off and started walking toward school. When they arrived, five minutes after Lance's class had already started, Lance went to the office ladies to book out a practice room for the day, luckily Monday's they weren't usually all that booked.

Afterward, Lance brought Keith downstairs to the practice room he'd booked and gave him some sheet music in his backpack. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you try and learn piano while you're down here or something, here's my student card." Lance said handing it to Keith. It also had his bus pass attached to it, the cards put in plastic together. "It'll give you access to anywhere you want to go in the building."

"Sounds good, but I'll be fine hanging out here." Keith went and dragged his body along the back wall, his eyes near closing.

"You'll keep the monitors on right? And jot down if you have an attack." Gosh Lance felt like his mother right now.

Keith only nodded in response, as he plugged some headphones in and drummed his fingers along the side of his knee.

Lance only had two classes today, the second one a shorter class, but he still was supposed to meet with Thace to practice for the festival happening in two short weeks. They were supposed to have a dress rehearsal with the other acts on the Wednesday, but Lance wondered if he'd even be able to make that with Keith as he was.

Scratching his head, Lance said a quick bye to Keith and headed up to his class, where he slipped into the back, conveniently where Hunk was sitting.

"I thought you said you weren't coming today?" Hunk asked, his voice a semi whisper.

"I wasn't, but then well—I did." Lance looked around, the prof had his back turned, and was writing some notes up on the board. "Keith's been having some issues, and I—well I didn't want to leave him, but then he well. . .came with me."

"What!?" Hunk said all the heads in the class turning. Their teacher noticed to, his eyes behind the glasses giving a nice glare.

"Everything alright Hunk?" the prof asked.

Hun skin took on a slight pink tone. "Oh just that I finally understood the theory work you were talking about," Hunk mumbled, rubbing his head. The teacher and the rest of the class turned toward the front again, going back to taking notes, but the damage had been done.

Hunk wrote in his notebook, choosing instead to write what he was thinking than to vocalize it.

 _Is he okay, like what's happening? And why's he here._ Hunk wrote.

Lance took the notebook, and wrote his own say. _He didn't want me to skip class, and he didn't want to go to his own class, so he came with me._ Lance held onto the pen, his eyes scanning over, as Hunk read what he wrote.

Hunk took the notebook back. _Is it really so serious, I mean what's he going to do here today?_

 _I don't know,_ Lance wrote. _But I feel better with him close by._

Hunk smirked, as he took the notebook back and used his pen to outline a heart around what Lance just wrote. Lance now turned a lighter shade of pink, his cheeks a bit rosy as he turned his head at what Hunk was implying.

"Wait," Hunk whispered, tapping his pen at the heart. "Do you seriously like this emo sugar daddy guy?"

"Hunk you've met Keith, he's not that bad," Lance whispered, holding up his textbook to cover his face. "He's actually well. . . I actually kind of well, I. . ." Lance couldn't even finish as he lowered his textbook.

He thought of Keith downstairs right now, the way his stomach got when he really thought about him, or how his eyes had such a nice purple hue, and the way Keith just wanted to protect others at the sacrifice of himself.

He should not like him, he was emo and hot-headed, and silent and awkward. But the way he did stuff, and his cute laugh and the way he got so worked up and liked his coffee a certain way.

Lance touched at his cheeks, the hue probably even reader now.

"Oh my gosh— you do like him!?" Hunk whisper shouted, earning a nice glare front a desk neighbour at the front.

Lance's hand did a nice loop over the heart on the notebook. "It's not that I like him per-say, but more I'm falling for him. . ." Lance mumbled, flashing back to this weekend. He didn't know what would have happened if Keith had actually heard that, secretly he really wished Keith had, but another part of his was grateful he hadn't, after all Lance wasn't sure how Keith would react.

"Wow, Lance has another crush, and so close after his breakup." Hunk drew a half dozen more hearts over the page. "Well, I see now why you can't leave his side."

Lance brought his textbook up again, the lecture so droned out he wondered if it had even been worth coming when he should have just stayed with Keith.

Bringing his face down he watched as the lecturer pointed at him. "Lance you're probably overly familiar with this theory considering all the chatter your up to back there," the prof said, as he put the red marker back on the white board tray.

Lance looked down at his textbook, and fumbly stumbled out an answer. The teacher crossed his arms. "Incorrect, though I appreciate your effort, do know we're in college now Lance, not high school. Talking in class isn't permitted."

Lance nodded, his cheeks now red from embarrassment not love.

Deciding to spend the rest of the lecture actually paying attention, Lance anticipated their dismissal as the teacher finished up his lecture, and Lance was allowed to go downstairs to find Keith in the practice room he'd booked.

When he arrived downstairs, and knocked on the door—unable to open it without his keycard—Lance awaited the door to be opened. Except nothing came. Lance's heart dropped, and he worried that Keith passed out somewhere on the floor under the piano. Lance tried to glance inside with the tiny rectangular window, but he couldn't see anything.

"Here, let me," Hunk said, as he used his key card to open the door, and find it empty once opened. "Sure you even brought him today?" Hunk asked as he took a seat at the piano stool.

Lance looked under the piano, the room already tiny enough, and hard to hide someone. "Oh gosh was this just some excuse, or was this—oh no, I have to find him." Lance turned to leave and start searching the entire school, but as he tried to exit through the doorway, he was flung back, Keith standing there with a pepsi in his hand.

"Oh you're class is over?" Keith said fairly mellow in his tone. He has his beanie covered down to his right ear, and still wore his second jacket, all his monitors covered. Keith held out his soda, already opened, but still close to full. "Want some?" he asked, noticing Lance was staring. Lance didn't say anything, as his heart raced back to normal speed? What had that minute of panic even been?

"Hey Keith, nice to see you again," Hunk said from behind Lance. "Lance told me you weren't feeling great today, so he brought you with him."

Keith shrugged pushing past Lance. "I feel fine, just didn't feel like going to my own school—you know familiar faces felt like too much today." Keith took the same spot on the floor, unzipping his rain jacket.

Lance closed the door to the practice room and fell against it himself, leaning his head on the wood. The room felt really small for the two of them, the piano taking up the majority of the space.

"No attacks, right?" Lance asked his voice like a concerned mother again.

Keith smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he said, doing the motion with his fingers.

Somehow Lance didn't totally believed him, but for now chose to just let it by. With how frequent Keith got attacks, there'd probably be one at some point today.

"Hey Lance, why don't you bring Keith along to your practice with Thace today?" Hunk suggested. "I mean after your hour afternoon class, you have the long practice right—but Keith knows Allura, so bring him along and say he's there as a representative of Allura."

Lance nodded, getting back with himself as he looked at the two boys. "Sure, sounds good with me, if that's good with you Keith."

Keith shrugged, but Lance took that as a yes.

"You'll be at the festival in two weeks, right Keith?" Hunk asked as he sipped from his own water bottle.

He nodded. "That's the plan, after all Allura's organizing it." Keith sipped his pop. "I don't think I could miss it, even if I wanted to."

"How do you even know her again, isn't she like a maga heiress? She's organizing the festival to, she's like way up there." Hunk fidgeted with his jacket. Both Keith and Lance staring. "Just curious," Hunk shrugged, as if trying to justify the question.

Keith stretched back his head, his eyes twitching a little. "Mm, she's my older brother's girlfriend is all, Shiro and her have been dating since before I even knew him." Keith said, not looking at the two boys. He almost looked in thought, desperate even to hide something.

Lance chewed at his lip.

"Ah I see," Hunk said getting off his stool. "Speaking of Girlfriends, I should probably go see mine, so catch you guys later. Hopefully we can meet up again." Hunk gave Lance a nice wink as he left, Lance budging his butt out of the way as Hunk left the music room.

It was hot in the room with Lance's one jacket on, so he couldn't imagine how bad it was for Keith still wearing his rain jacket. Lance looked Keith over, noticing the slight sweat drip to his hair, and the greasiness to it. Plus his face was scrunching.

"An attack," Lance mumbled, as he got up off the ground.

"It's. . ." Keith stopped, probably about to lie, but stopping beforehand. "I've had one for the last few minutes," he mumbled, putting his hands to his ears. "The white noise is blocking out your voice practically," Keith said, scrunching his knees together.

Lance moved over to the piano. Testing a note, to make sure the piano was in tune, Lance started the current piece he was working on composing, the notes fueling the room much louder than the speaker on Lance's phone.

Keeping his back turned Lance simply played the music, hearing the odd grunt from Keith, but keeping his eyes on the piano, and not the other boy in the room.

He couldn't be so focused on Keith, his studies and now his life were already affected by this boy—and yet he didn't want to stop composing, or being any further apart than they already were. He just wanted to be with Keith, and whenever Lance played the piano for Keith, he felt the most helpful to him. It was vulnerable opening himself up to a person, but when playing the piano he could let all his feelings out.

Even though Keith didn't speak through music, Lance felt he could—he didn't need to confess in words, he could confess his feelings over and over again in his music, and Keith would never be the wiser.

But none of that mattered; Lance was the only thing that could help Keith right now. He was his rock.

"Lance?" Keith said, as Lance finished off his piece, realizing he was out of breath. When had he started breathing so hard?

Lance looked at his knuckles, his slight wound from the weekend having opened on his left palm, the blood having splashed on a few of the keys leaving a nice red colour to shine on the white. Lance grabbed a tissue from his jacket pocket and whipped away the blood. But Keith had noticed it already, Lance sensing Keith looking over his shoulder.

Reaching down Keith grabbed Lance's hand, touching the part of the knuckle that had been hurt. "When did this happen?" Keith asked, continuing to hold onto the hand.

Lance pulled back, his heart beating so loudly it almost physically hurt. "I banged it in a doorway accidentally, it's fine."

Reaching out again, Keith brushed a hand over the wound, it having stopped bleeding, just a scab mostly now. "This is because of me, isn't it?"

"Keith!" Lance said, this time standing up and holding the other side of his hand. "This has nothing to do with you, I-I didn't even notice to be honest. It just. . ." Lance trailed off.

Pulling his hand away Keith sighed, his face not scrunched and his toque off revealing the small ear monitor placed in his ear. He touched it longingly, Lance wondered if the device was uncomfortable. He'd told Keith not to take it off, but Lance wondered if Keith really would keep it in place. Let people help him.

"For my sake, please don't push yourself Lance, all these songs you've composed have been a great help, but if your hands are hurting, if you're putting too much effort into me, than I don't want your songs." Keith grabbed his hat on the ground and put it on. He headed for the door after.

"Keith, wait!" Lance wanted to stop him, but he didn't, he stayed still in the music room. The door closed behind him.

The way Keith was, so self-sacrificial; he wondered if it was because of his upbringing, if he'd been conditioned to be this way. Because the moment that Lance started caring or helping Keith in a small way, Keith pushed him off, he pushed his brother off to, and Lance bet that Keith had pushed anyone else who was close to caring for him off in the past as well.

That was just the way Keith was. And for some reason Lance couldn't break through.

Lance clasped his knuckles, his wound stinging. But the small pain was so little when he considered Keith's.

Reaching into his backpack Lance grabbed a pen and Doctor Holts form. He started filling it out, hopefully on the right path to helping Keith, and getting him to realize it was okay to ask for help.

 **Sorry if this chapter feels fillerish, and also sorry for anyone who tried to read chapter 11, but there was that weird formatting issue, anyway HOPEFULLY the scene in chapter 11 made up for it, and hopefully a scene that's about to happen *wink* in chapter 14 will really excite you, but so far chapter 13 might just bring a lot more pain MWHAHAHA I'm sorry got to bring on the angst sometimes XD**

 **Please enjoy the rest of this fic guys, and comment your thoughts!**

 **SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE CHAPTER 11 PROBLEM**


	13. Chapter 13- Past Lies

**Not going to lie, this chapter gets intense.**

 **So maybe a tiny trigger warning for people who get triggered by panic attacks, just thought I should warn ahead, can never be too careful.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER.. *cough* and the pain**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Sitting in the corner of the bedroom Keith watched as strangers took a look around, the only woman in the room telling him to pack a backpack, full of all the stuff he really liked and needed to keep. The important stuff.

He'd mostly grabbed some t-shirts and stuffed animals, but when he came across the weapon hidden inside one of his running shoes he knew the important item he was supposed to pack. Hiding the knife in the middle of the bag Keith remembered what his father had told him about the large hand knife— the only thing his mother had ever left.

Keith had always kept that knife, bringing it to all the different foster homes he was placed in. He always kept it hidden, till finally someone found it when he was fourteen, the year he lost the hearing in his left ear.

The scars still lined his back, and Keith could still remember the cold air of the basement, the mildew and lack of light rivetingly chilling. He remembered Shiro, the stranger at the time who'd saved him. Without his brother, he probably would be dead.

The first person who ever cared for him, the first person he'd let care for him. And now he had Lance, the boy who he had begun to let in his life.

He'd done it because he'd known Lance was the cure he needed, his music helped him. But now, Keith had enough songs to last a while, and the compositions probably were enough to pay Keith back if he counted them all up for the rent Lance owed, as well as the money he'd leant.

But Keith was selfish; he didn't want to let Lance leave just yet.

Keith curled his head into knees as he sat on the steps outside Allura's building. He watched people leave from the skytrain station, and a new bus arriving where a dozen or so people got off and passed him. He was enough out of the way that he could see things clearly. He could see the city clearly.

"Keith," a new voice said, the New Zealand accent distinguishable. "Why don't you come upstairs?"

He must have been sitting there long enough to be noticed, if he was getting told to come inside.

Keith lifted himself up, and followed Coran to the buildings entrance of the key pass locked building. He still had Lance's key and bus pass; he'd have to return that later.

Taking the elevator upstairs it stopped at Allura's floor, her office near the top. "Allura's out right now," Coran said, as they stepped off of the elevator. "But you can wait in the staff lounge for now; the office is mostly empty for the day."

It must have been later than Keith thought, if the office was emptying out.

Entering the staff lounge—a room filled with high desk tables, and couches—he took a seat at one of the high tables. Coran made him some tea, before leaving the door open and letting him sit in the lounge, probably off to call Allura, or worse Shiro.

Keith wasn't sure what he was even doing here. He'd just left Lance at school, and he didn't want to go home so he'd come here, but now he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do.

Reaching for his left ear Keith stopped the white noise still fairly noticeable but dispersing. Lance had gotten rid of the attack with his piano music earlier, but as soon as Keith had hit the streets the white noise had come back in a strange hum. It had mostly disappeared now, but if Keith tuned out all the room tone around him he could almost distinguish the white noise again.

This hadn't happened before, and that little fact bugged Keith.

Keith sipped at his tea, hearing the sound of the elevator buzzing and someone getting off. He watched as Coran walked passed the open staff room door, his steps fast and quick—strangely so. "Wait, you can't be here!" Keith heard Coran shout.

Frowning Keith put down his tea, and got off the stool slowly walking over to the open door. The disturbance in Coran's voice, the anticipation in Keith's chest—He really wondered who was on the other side of that hallway.

He really should've known then that it wasn't right for him to step out, but somehow he still found a stretch to.

When his leg treaded out, there was no returning as Keith saw the figure at the end of the hall. The dull white noise hum reaching a full throttle as the person standing near the elevator noticed him.

Keith could hear his heart beat; he felt every nerve and muscle in his body as blood pumped through them. His head felt like it was going to explode, but he didn't move, he didn't breathe, he simply stood there as Coran argued with the man standing at the end of the hallway, before finally noticing his gaze and noticing Keith.

Coran mouthed his name, well he'd probably said it, but Keith couldn't hear.

The man with long hair at the end of the hall said something, his words mouthing too quickly for Keith to know what he was saying. 'Nice to see you again', or 'It's been a while Keith' it was something like that Keith thought judging by his smile, but Keith was too busy feeling the phantom pain on his back, feeling the edges of his vision darken to an almost a red colour, the feeling of shocks running from his neck down to the rest of his body. If he hadn't been in shock, Keith would've probably thrown up.

Coran began shouting again, except Keith couldn't hear what he said. The familiar white haired man turned and held up his hands in defeat, before pushing the elevator button. Coran looked to be shouting something about security, but the other man's face was turned on Keith, the eyes locked with him as Keith stood frozen.

'Keith', he'd said— Keith knew by his lip movement, followed by some other words. Keith wasn't sure what the words were but he reached for his neck, feeling the flashback as images go through his mind. The voices, the knife on his back, the belt strap. Keith lifted and touched the edge of his neck, wondering if the collar had appeared again. He stopped as he felt bare skin, dropping his arm.

When the man finally got in the elevator, the button lighting up to show it'd gone down Coran came quick and grabbed Keith by shoulder, mouthing something that seemed to be 'Keith are you alright' or 'Keith, hey can you hear me', maybe it was both, Keith couldn't tell. He was too frozen, his eyes dancing so far behind him he wasn't sure what up or down was anymore. He still managed to stay standing, but maybe it was only because Coran was supporting him.

It felt like seconds, but Keith was now sitting in Allura's office on her couch— he wasn't sure when he'd gotten there, but the new lighting told him he was in the space again. It'd been a few years since he'd last been there, but he remembered the office space. There were more pictures of Shiro on her desk now, none of him though—he doubted there'd ever be one of him.

'Keith' a new face mouthed. It was his brother Shiro, he was here now, and Allura stood in the background. Her eyes full of concern. She mouthed something that looked like his name as well, but Keith wasn't sure anymore, he'd never had to read lips before.

Reaching for his ears, Keith felt the monitor, had he pressed a button, made himself deaf? No that was impossible, so why then, couldn't he hear anything. Shiro kept saying something to him, but his mouth was moving too fast. Keith tilted his head, he wondered if this was permanent, if he'd always just hear this white noise now.

It didn't hurt like the attacks, so he didn't want to complain, but the concerned face that Shiro was showing him said something else. Keith knew he had to say something.

Cracking open his mouth, Keith spoke, "I can't hear you," he said, he wasn't sure if he shouted it or whispered it, but either way the three in the room heard him their faces turning shades paler. "I can't hear anything," he repeated, still not knowing the volume.

Keith looked down at his feet, he didn't like Allura's office now, and he really just wanted to be home in bed. He should have stayed home today, that had been his original plan, what time was it even now? And where was Lance. Oh yeah, he still had Lance's ID, his bus pass was with his ID. He should probably call him or something.

Reaching for his phone Keith realized how stupid of an idea it was to call someone, when he wouldn't be able to hear the voice on the other end.

Keith snapped out of his trance when he felt the tap of someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Shiro, he was holding up his phone with the notes page open. It read _Are you Okay?_ In big black letters.

Keith wondered why Shiro wouldn't think he wasn't okay, after all he only just couldn't hear, and he had also seen. . .

Smacking his hand over his mouth Keith searched the room for the garbage can, he was happy he'd at least had the pepsi today, or else he'd have had nothing to throw up as he let his stomach empty in the garbage can beside Allura's desk.

Suddenly the white noise became a bit louder, and he found himself grunting at the pain in his ear starting up. But also, the room tone, the voice's, Shiro's voice, he could hear the dull mumble of it.

"Keith, hey Keith are you okay?" Shiro was holding him as he leaned. He felt so tired, and so sick. His stomach hurt, and he just wanted to fall asleep on his brother.

"Shiro," he mumbled, he knew it was close to a whisper now, he could hear through his right ear again, he could hear the voices around him.

"I'm right here Keith, I'm right here." Shiro held him close, the white noise was stopping finally now, the attack the longest he'd ever had, but the least painful, the last part—the only part that had physically hurt.

But the inability to hear anything— that was what was scaring him.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Shiro asked, he was directing the question at Allura and Coran.

"I think it's a panic attack," Coran admitted, "I'm not sure how close that correlates with his condition, but I wonder if it's affecting the matter somehow?"

Allura took a step forward. "But what are the odds, to have _him_ show up, just when Keith who hasn't visited my building in the last couple years is here, and just," Allura stopped herself, her fingers clinging to her wooden desk. "I just can't believe it."

"I think I should call Doctor Holt over, I know he just preformed the test this weekend, but maybe the equipment on Keith's ear that's supposed to be monitoring him is affecting him somehow."

Shiro reached to take the piece off Keith's ear, but Keith stopped Shiro, pulling back now that their voices were at a normal level. "Stop Shiro, I'm fine now," he said, he didn't try to stand up though, his legs asleep underneath him.

"Keith, are you—can you hear me now?"

Keith nodded, pulling further back from Shiro's embrace. "Sorry for worrying everyone," he said as he took a breath. His stomach felt all bubbly after puking, and he wondered if he'd had more in his stomach if he'd have thrown up again.

"I'm so sorry Keith," Allura said, her eyes kind of red. Had she been crying earlier?

"My cousin knows he's not invited in my building, so I'm so sorry that you ever even saw him."

"Cousin," Keith mouthed, his eyes flickering upward to Allura. He never connected the dots before now, and somehow the story that Shiro had fed him so many times began to slip through the cracks.

"Allura," Shiro said, noticing the look Keith had, the betrayal he was spotting.

"Oh, oh no, Keith it's just. . .I mean I never, I thought. . ." Allura couldn't even finish. Keith felt sick again, the one person who he thought he could trust, the one person he was supposed to rely on.

He looked at Shiro desperately, but found no solace in his eyes.

"Cousin," Keith said again.

Was that true? That person was Allura's cousin, they were related.

Suddenly Keith could see the truth escaping through. As if the perfect world that had been built up for him had slipped to nothingness underneath. This whole time, this whole life time with Shiro—Everything. Was any of it even real?

Shiro had lied to him.

"Keith, it's not what you think—this is a coincidence, I mean— I really. . ."even Shiro had lost his words.

Pulling himself up with the desk, Keith looked around the office, the faces of pity, all three of them.

"He was related to you Allura?" Keith said. "Lotor, was your cousin?!"

He couldn't believe he'd even said the name, not when it came down to everything.

Keith thought back to his last home, the one before Shiro saved him. The rich family that had kept him, the darling appearance hidden by mysterious origins as the older son used Keith as a play thing. Shiro coming to his rescue right at the time he needed him, and afterwards telling Keith he'd look after him from then on.

The girl that came to visit once while he was recovering, Keith had known Allura and Shiro had been together a long time, but he never thought.

"Is there even the smallest chance, that we're related by blood?" Keith asked, his voice so strangely monotone he wondered where his feelings had gone.

"Keith I. . ." Shiro couldn't even finish his thought.

A stick cracked inside Keith's brain. All this time he'd been told by Shiro that his mother had been paying for his medical records, that there was a chance they might be related which was why Shiro brought him in, to look after him after his own mothers death. But if Keith really thought about it, Shiro's mother died when Keith was thirteen, a whole year before Shiro rescued him.

Shiro had said they were half-brothers, that there was a chance that his mother was his as well. But then why hadn't Shiro recognized the knife, the knife he'd brought with him everywhere, the knife that had been used to carve his back, and Shiro had left at the hospital that night when the police showed the evidence.

He felt naïve, and stupid, for so long he'd been kept in a darkness he believed, not even bothering to look at the clues laid right out in front of him.

Keith tightened his fingers, everyone speaking again, but instead of just not hearing, he'd chose not to hear them.

It made sense now why Allura had given him such a pitiful look for so many years, because of what her cousin Lotor had done to him, because of her family Keith couldn't hear out of his ear. But even yet, Allura probably didn't want to take Keith in herself, so instead she pawned him off to her boyfriend, probably unable to look at him after so long.

He probably disgusted her, and now he knew the reason.

The feeling of his body being taken into an embrace was felt, but Keith just limply followed. "Keith, we're brothers—hey listen no matter what blood there is between us, we're brothers," Shiro brought him back and crouched a bit so he was at Keith's eye line, holding onto Keith's shoulders.

"It was all a lie," Keith said, his voice flat lining. "This whole time."

He didn't want to cry, in fact his eyes felt glassy.

"Keith this isn't— this isn't what it looks like," Coran said, finally putting his input in. He probably knew to, he'd known all along. How many years had Shiro looked after him, five years now? All three of them had lied for five years, their pity project.

That's all he was to them. He bet they didn't even care.

The documents had been faked; he wasn't really Shiro's brother. His mother probably never even knew Keith existed, Allura knew though, she knew about the kid kept in the basement.

"I can't be here," Keith said. Not letting anyone stop him

Keith headed for the stairs, and ran the fifty flights down, before finally escaping into a night filled city.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

When Lance got home that night he was disappointed to not see Keith. Soon that disappoint turned to anger, when Lance realized the two of them hadn't even really fought. He was bitter at Keith for being so stubborn regarding everything, but when 10o'clock rolled around, that anger Lance felt turned to dread when he didn't find Keith home.

He tried calling but got no response after three times going to Keith's inbox.

Browsing his phone, Lance tried to find Shiro's number wondering if maybe he went to his place for the night; but clearly that same person was also looking for Keith as the door to their apartment burst open, Shiro barging inside.

Luckily Lance was still dressed.

"Lance," Shiro said, looking around the house for the missing Keith. "Did Keith come back here?" he seemed out of breath, almost panicked.

Lance shook his head, wondering how he'd explain his presence in Keith's apartment without Keith himself there. Maybe he should just tell the truth, or at least a similar truth.

"He came with me to my music school today, but he left half way through," Lance said honestly.

"Music school?"

Shrugging, Lance got off the couch pocketing his hands in his sweater. "Keith said he didn't want to go to class today, and I didn't want to leave him alone all day, so he came with me to school. But we got in a small. . .I don't want to say fight, but Keith got hot-headed, you know usual Keith, and stormed out. I wanted to resolve things so I came back here, but he's still not home."

Shiro nodded, his face was pale, and he looked so tired, as if he'd been running a while.

"Is everything alright?" Lance asked, seeing the way Shiro searched the space with his eyes.

"It's. . .no, Keith and I got in an argument, no it was . . ." Shiro took a breath and pushed his hair back. He looked even more panicky.

"Hey, maybe you should sit down, you look like you're going to pass out." Lance, out of courtesy, led Shiro to sit on their couch before grabbing some water from the sink and handing Shiro the glass, he drank it in one fell swoop.

"What happened?" Lance asked, knowing full well that his stomach was about to drop in more worry.

"Keith, he, well he ran into someone today—someone who'd hurt him, very badly in the past—in fact I think it's his fault Keith can't hear from his left ear." Lance found himself sitting on the bed made up in the living room, knowing he might want to sit down for this. "Anyway long story short Keith had a panic attack, and he also lost his hearing fully for a while—but then it came back and Allura let it slip that she was cousins with Lotor, and I." Shiro stopped, putting a hand over his face. "Keith's so smart; it only took him seconds to figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lance asked.

Shiro brought his hand downward. "That him and I, we've never been related by blood, that it was just a lie I told him because it's what we told the courts for me to gain custody of him—he is my brother and he always has been, and I don't care if it started based on a lie." Shiro breathing quickened. "I couldn't just let him go back into foster care, and Keith was refusing to listen, but when I told him he was my brother his face finally gained colour again and he started recovering, he'd already been through so much pain."

Shiro was crying now, Lance wondered how long he had to hold it back his tears.

"Allura had asked me to, but I'd already decided to look after him after I found him there. . . in that room, I—I, just wanted to protect him. Allura felt responsible because Lotor, and his parents were related to her, but I, I just wanted to protect Keith, his father served with mine in the armed forces, and I just, I couldn't bear to see him go through any more pain, I wanted to give him the best life."

Lance stayed sitting, his ears hanging onto every word.

"Shiro," Lance said, as the older man wiped at his eyes. "Where is Keith?"

Shiro shook his head, his eyes red now as tears just kept streaming. "I don't know Lance, and I'm so worried, please, you have to—you have to help me find him."

Uncrossing his legs and finding his way to stand up Lance gave a soft sigh, thinking of all the places Keith could possibly be. As he looked outside at the rain, Lance knew his key pass to get inside the music school was still missing, the pass that gave you access at all hours of the day and night.

"You stay here in case he comes back; I'm going to go looking for him." Lance grabbed his jacket, and zipped up the centre.

Shiro stood up from the couch. "Lance, you have to know—I just wanted to help him, he's my little brother, no matter what blood there is between us."

Lance fixed at the rain jacket. "I know Shiro," Lance said, "Don't worry, will find him and fix this."

Slamming the door Lance headed out into the rain, catching the first bus toward downtown, hoping his gut feeling was right, and he'd be there before Keith did anything to drastic.

* * *

 **Hey hope you guys liked. Warning that from now on the chapters are going to start getting intense, chapter 15 especially.**

 **Remember to comment your thoughts! COMMENTS of even just "hey, great chapter" are an authors BEST FRIEND! MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE!**


	14. Chapter 14- Love Like

**Chapter 14**

When Keith had first been brought to the home he thought it was a dream come true, a whole big mansion all for him and one other little boy. It was the biggest home he'd ever stayed in—that list including the first home he'd lived in with his dad. This house even had a pool in the back.

"You'll be living here from now on Keith," Haggar had said, the new woman to adopt him. He was the first child they adopted; the father Keith hadn't met was busy with work, so their only child Lotor had requested a child to be playmates with. Somehow a thirteen year old Keith fit the bill for their sixteen year old child, Keith wasn't sure why.

What Keith didn't know was the moment he took one step in that home; he would never be able to leave again.

Touching the key of the piano, the large stage room filled with a distant hum. The theatre he was in was the very spot he'd first heard Lance play. The room was packed with seats and large overhanging lights, but with all the empty chairs looking onward, it was somehow empty.

A stung came to Keith's left ear, no sound, just white noise. He touched the device, wanting to just yank it off and throw it into oblivion. Though he didn't, he remembered what Lance had said that morning. How he shouldn't take the device off.

He wanted to help him, he wanted Keith to get better.

But Keith was scared; he knew that no matter what happened he'd never be able to ear out of his left ear again.

He pulled his hand away, and looked at his pale skin, blood dripped from the finger nails. Keith blinked fast, falling off the stool of the piano. When he looked at his hand again the blood was gone. It hadn't been real—not right now, but he knew at one point it had been.

Keith could still remember the pain, from what Lotor did to him, the torture house he'd been brought into as kid. He'd only been there for five months, but that alone had scarred him for his whole lifetime. Yet Lotor walked freely among the people, no charges, no punishment, he now just owned some buildings around Vancouver, his prime real estate inheritance enough to keep him wealthy forever.

The keys rung again as Keith pulled himself up with the instrument. These piano keys were so white, and dark, ying and yang like. As if they could represent a false peace.

Keith swung his hands on the keys, the rough notes ringing out and not making anything but meaningless noise and chatter. It was awful, and it just made the white noise worse. But Keith kept standing, banging his hands on the piano, soon he had banged his head into the notes, the loud clatter of the musical keys hitting his right eardrum, allowing the white noise to spread.

He wondered if he'd go deaf again, he probably should have been practicing his sign language, because he knew it'd only be a matter of time before he'd be deaf forever. Unable to hear anyone, not Pidge, not Shiro and not even Lance and his beautiful music.

Keith touched the top of his forehead, it was stinging, he'd dented it and a small cut had left some blood on the keys. There was water mixed with it, his eyes vaguely hurting. He wondered if this blood was fake to.

Something grabbed his hand, and as he was pulled around he's facing the taller Cuban boy. His eyes sparkling almost, that pitiful look he got from everyone absent from this man's eyes. They were only filled with concern.

"Keith," Lance said. Except it didn't sound like his name, the word surrounded by water, bogged down by all the ringing and white noise. His ear hurt, but he didn't care, he didn't want to care.

Lance touched his forehead, the scabs on his fingers from today already looking better, but as his hand drew back now his own blood stained Lance's finger. It probably had stained the piano as well.

Drawing a Kleenex out of his pocket, Lance wiped away at the wound on his forehead, Keith was happy he was staying silent for now, his delicate face the only thing he needed to stay sane for those small essential moments.

Lance never let go of his hand, he was keeping it in his embrace—the hand was so warm compared to his. Keith felt it should be the opposite, Lance's aura reflected an almost blue light, so he wondered why his hands were even so warm.

Drawing a hand along Keith's cheek, Lance wiped at the water stains that had stung Keith's eyes. So he had been crying— honestly everything had been such a blur today he wasn't sure when anything had happened.

Keith squinted his eyes closed, the attack of white noise was getting worse, his head hurt, his stomach was so sore he wanted to squeeze it, and the words, he couldn't hear clearly what Lance was saying.

It was so unfair, all he wanted to do now, was hear his voice. What was Lance saying? What was he saying?

"Keith," his name was gentle as Lance's voice finally broke through the white noise. An embrace came with the words as Lance wrapped Keith into a hug, his head against Lance's chest.

"I'm here," Lance said, his voice becoming distinct. "Just let it out."

Oh so he was still crying, no wonder his head was hurting still, and he felt so airy. He never used to cry, in fact before he met Lance the last time he'd cried had been in the hospital with Shiro. But now, that's all he seemed to do. One tear fest after the other.

Lance felt safe; no one had ever felt as safe as Lance did in that moment. Keith hoped he'd never have to leave that safeness that Lance carried, that soulful song of a person. Keith didn't want to admit it, but when he'd heard Lance play his music today it had almost felt loving, like the embrace that Lance was keeping him in.

Keith never found time to feel love for others; he was always so scared they'd push him away. But if he had to love someone, he didn't think loving Lance would be so bad. After all he was here now, when the whole world was crashing somehow he'd found him.

"He's not my brother," Keith finally said, his voice broken by the tears. "Shiro, he lied to me— Allura and him, they both lied."

"Shhh," Lance hummed as he held Keith tighter. He petted at his hair, and Keith wondered if he'd had a better parental figure, that they would have done the same when he was upset. It was so soft, the way his hands trailed along the side of his hair. It calmed him.

Opening his eyes, Keith stared at the darkness that came with Lance's embrace. "I-I-I. . .don't have anyone," Keith mumbled, the white noise finally fading with Lance's soft semi circles in his hair. "No family on this whole earth."

Lance lets out another _'shh'_ hum, as he went to rub Keith's back. "Shiro is your family Keith," he said, the words so clear now that the white noise had floated off. "He's so worried about you right now, they all are. Allura and Coran to, even I was worried half to death." Lance pulled Keith in closer. "We all love you Keith."

Keith sniffed, his nose running from all the tears.

 _Love_

That word, that was tossed around so easily by some people. But when Lance said it, it had a meaning; Keith sometimes wondered the meaning behind the world Love, having barely experienced any of it in his lifetime. Yet Lance said it genuinely.

Taking a deep breath, Keith pulled back, trying to pull his emotions together again and not freak out. Lance kept his arms around Keith, but now they were facing each other, faces far _and_ close apart.

"You knew that already Keith, that it doesn't matter if blood binds people or not, they can still love you. Shiro loves you like his little brother." He was calming; Lance's voice had always been so calming. Keith wondered why he never noticed.

Something about his wording made Keith think though— if it hadn't been such an emotional roller coaster of a day, Keith probably wouldn't have even bothered asking this question. But in his arms there, Keith really wondered, why Lance stayed.

He was offering Lance free board, but if Lance wanted he probably could have found a new place by now. But that wasn't even what Keith meant; he wondered why Lance even bothered to stay with him here, why he wanted to come to his doctor's appointment with Sam Holt. Lance said love, but what did he mean by that.

"And you?" Keith asked. "What do you love me like?" It was intended to sound anyway, but as Keith pulled back a bit, he wondered, he truly wanted an answer.

Lance stayed staring at Keith's eye line, their eyes intersecting in the middle—emotions on high.

It was such an innocent question, but Keith knew that Lance knew the meaning behind it.

Their faces were so close, their eyes so visible, their hearts beating so heavily that they could hear each other's in that empty auditorium of the music school.

Behind the curtain people wouldn't have been able to see what happened next, as Lance leaned in and pecked the bottom of Keith's lip, testing the waters in case Keith wanted to refuse. It didn't feel out of nowhere, but Keith was so inexperienced, the touching of their lips was the first real kiss that Keith had experienced.

So instead of letting Lance pull away, Keith leaned in, and kissed him back, his face probably a mess from the day he'd had, his breath probably horrible, and his hair a greasy disaster. But he still kissed him, the action only two seconds at most, but a long two seconds of passion and pleasure.

Keith hadn't known he longed for such an action, but as soon as it was over his body was pressing into Lance wanting more. But Lance had pulled away, probably thinking something stupid like Keith was to emotionally vulnerable right now.

Lance's hands slipped down Keith's arms, pulling back from the hug as his head faced the ground. His face looked rosy, he looked cute Keith thought—the very idea making himself a bit red.

Reaching to touch his lips, Keith longed for what Lance had done again, he wanted more, he wanted the comfort Lance offered. He was so selfish, wanting all these things, and yet having nothing to offer in return. All he did was take from people. Maybe it was only fair if he explained.

"Lance," Keith said, he tightened his hands on his knees.

The other boy didn't answer, he only looked up, the two boys making eye contact again as Lance heard his name said ever so slightly. The name was clear.

He took a breath, Keith knew now he had to let it out—he had to tell someone, and not some psychologist, not Shiro or anyone he knew—he needed to tell a friend. He hated to talk about anything regarding his experience, about that night, those five months. But he'd re-lived the moment so many times in his nightmares, that he just had to let the story fall from his lips and share it with another. He hated to burden someone with so many negative feelings, but after seeing Lotor today, he had to tell someone the full story.

"I want to tell you what happened."

A hand slipped into Keith's for a second, the intertwining of fingers giving him new confidence. The nod was so brief, but so calming that it gave Keith the self-assurance to start. ". . .I want to talk about the day, the day that I lost my hearing— in my left ear."

* * *

 **AND OUR BOYS ARE MAKING PROGRESS!? Slow Burns do pay off sometimes!**

 **Next chapter we delve into Keith's past, so be prepared to experience that in full- it's a bit heart breaking XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed my lovelies! Comment your thoughts on the special scene!**


	15. Chapter 15- Trapped

**Slight trigger warning if you're triggered by abuse**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

When Keith had first entered the house he was amazed at the texture of the wood under his feet, and the giant chandelier hanging above the entrance way— it sparkled with the door opened behind him, the sun and light entering from the garden outside.

Soon though, the woman Haggar closed the door, and the sparkling chandelier stopped glowing, instead reflecting Haggar's eyes, her awfully cold eyes.

"Your room's upstairs," Haggar said, as Keith held his one suit case kind of awkwardly. "It's on the same floor as my son Lotor's." The way she said son made Keith think Haggar didn't consider him a permanent resident in the home, which was fine by Keith right now—he may have been adopted instead of fostered, but that didn't mean this home was permanent.

"You are to do everything I, or Lotor instruct—and if my husband is ever home you will follow his orders as well." Keith kind of felt like he was entering a new workplace not a new home, but frankly he didn't mind the rules.

The last home he'd been in had been complete chaos, four different fostered boys, each with conflicting personalities. He had to leave after one of the boys almost threw him off the balcony of the three story house; luckily he'd escaped in full frontal view of the neighbours who'd called the incident in. Though almost getting thrown off the balcony was the least bad of what the bullies in that home had done.

The homes before that had either been the same, or worse. But Keith had high hopes for this new home, the woman despite seeming strange and unnaturally cold, well she seemed like she didn't care about whatever Keith would be doing, and the family seemed rich so that had to be a good thing right? They'd always have food in this house.

The woman Haggar stopped at a door on the second floor, she used a key to unlock the door that led into a room that was of mediocre size, with a desk, a wardrobe, a queen bed, and a nice window that seemed to look out over the backyard. The property was large, so in this home there would be no neighbours looking inside.

"If you're hungry the kitchen staff will prepare food, for now you can amuse yourself with whatever Lotor wants of you. But under no circumstance are you allowed outside this home without permission."

When Haggar spoke those words that's when Keith began to get a strange feeling in his stomach. Her wording, and not being allowed to leave wasn't that strange, but the way she talked about her son Lotor was what Keith found strange. He knew he'd been adopted so her son could have a friend, but the way she'd said it had been worded weird.

"What about school?" Keith asked, unsure if those were really his priorities.

Haggar didn't answer; she didn't seem interested in Keith anymore, though she did give him an intent stare down. Turning on her feet Haggar left the room with the door left opened, Keith could hear her walk as she descended the stairway.

With Haggar gone Keith unpacked his small suitcase and explored the house. It was empty, except for a chef in the kitchen who said he'd prepared anything that Keith would like. Keith asked for a hot dog, which the chef said he'd never made for anyone in the house before. Afterwards Keith explored the home a little more, finding most of the dozen of rooms locked, including a scary door that led down to the basement.

"Oh, you don't want to go down there." When Keith turned he spotted the other teenager in the home. The taller boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Lotor; I presume you're the new friend my mother got me."

Keith went to shake hands with Lotor, but as soon as he'd grabbed on Lotor pulled Keith up by the one arm. "Wow, you're so light—I bet if there was a wind storm you'd probably just get blown away."

Keith wasn't much of one to just be joked with, maybe one of the reasons why he'd never stayed in a home that long, so when Lotor picked him up by the arm he felt much too vulnerable. He shuck his legs, hoping the action would get Lotor to drop him, but he kept the grasp.

"Hey put me down!" Keith tried to wiggle from the grasp, but Lotor's grip tightened as his nails dug into Keith's arm.

"Is that anyway to treat your new brother," Lotor said, a smirk spread on his lips. "Come now, we must be friends now—I expect us to use our manors."

Despite what he said, Lotor dropped Keith from his grasp, and he landed on his bottom as he held the arm that Lotor had so rudely hung in the air. It didn't help that Lotor was like 6'2, and Keith was barely 5'4 right now—though he knew he still had lots of room to grow as of yet, he just needed more protein or something. But not milk, definitely not milk.

"What's your name?" Lotor asked, still standing in front of the basements entrance.

Frowning Keith mumbled his name, Lotor only continuing to smile. "Well Keith, just so you know you've entered my house, and from now on you'll be amusing me here."

Keith didn't like the word amuse, it made him tense up, and he wondered if this rich family was even worth it.

Lotor bent down so the two were on eye level, his face awfully close to Keith. He pinched at Keith's nose. "You're so cute, I hope you know," Lotor said, as he stood straight again and turned to exit. He waved briefly, and Keith wondered if he was supposed to follow, instead he ran the opposite direction.

As the days past by Keith had gotten bored of exploring, and came to realize this house had only one TV that was missing the remote. Keith found some books to read, but he was getting bored of just sitting around. The chef was only in the kitchen sometimes, and everyone else in the house seemed to weirdly disappear.

Keith was missing the sun, he wanted to go outside. He'd been told not to leave, but Keith presumed that only meant the property. Denying a boy the time to go outside and play would just be cruel.

So Keith went to the front door, fully intent on exploring more of the property. But as Keith opened the front door, he found the same teenage boy from the other day reading on the steps outside. He turned his head as Keith peeked through the doorway. "Oh Keith," Lotor said, "nice to see you're already trying to break my mother's rules."

Keith scowled. "I don't care," he said, as he took a step out onto the porch. Lotor closed his book with one hand.

"You know you'll be punished now, for disobeying the rules." Lotor put his book down on the flat railing. "That's how this family works."

Keith bit his lip, wondering just what kind of new home this was. "I'm just going to go play for a bit, I'll come back." As Keith started walking down the steps he felt Lotor grab at his arm.

"Before that though Keith, let me show you something." Keith receded back, Lotor opening the door inside. He waited at the side of it. Keith just stood in the sunlight, missing the feeling of grass between his feet. "Well?" Lotor said, waiting for Keith. Reluctantly Keith followed after his new family member, closing the front door behind him, and with it the sunlight from outside.

Keith followed Lotor upstairs to his bedroom, the larger room at the end up the hallway. Keith also had his bedroom on this floor, but it was near the front of the hall. Closer to the exit.

Lotor went inside his room, which Keith had found locked the other day. When Keith entered he found a similarly laid out room to his, except maybe with more expensive curtains and bedsheets.

As Keith came inside, Lotor closed the door behind them, and Keith could swear he heard a click. "Take a seat on the bed," Lotor pointed as he went to his wardrobe. Keith listened, sitting on the edge of the fabric. There were no chairs in the room beside the desk chair, so Keith just presumed Lotor was being courteous.

Lotor pulled out a box from his wardrobe and began searching inside, pulling out some odd knickknacks that Keith couldn't quite pick out. "Come on, where is it—ah here it is." Lotor pulled out a belt, the material a little faded but the belt itself looking kind of expensive. Coming to sit next to Keith, Lotor held onto the belt oddly, as if cradling some sort of baby or something of the likes.

"A belt?" Keith said out loud, not sure the significance.

"Not just any belt," Lotor said, prompting Keith to move a bit further over, but still in arms reach of Lotor. "This belt is the very belt my father used to beat me with as a child."

Keith's face paled, the sentiment seeming creepy now as he listened. As he eyed the belt closely, he noticed the small blood stains to the side of the leather. Somehow Keith was feeling a little sick, his feet dangling on the high bed.

"Have you ever been beaten Keith, it's not fun, even when said to be done for disciplinary issues." Keith got up ready to leave, but Lotor grabbed his knee and forced him back down on the bed, now moving closer beside him. "I bet you've never been wiped by one of these, have you Keith?"

He almost looked happy as he spoke, an excitement coursing through Lotor, that undermined the fear Keith was emitting. Keith tried to move again, but Lotor pushed Keith down on the sheets, his over dominating strength forcing Keith on his back.

"Don't worry, it doesn't scar unless done multiple times—and even then it's not like anyone but me will ever see it." Keith struggled against Lotor's grip, trying to throw his arm up to hit the older boy, but he's forced down by Lotor's left hand, as Lotor's knee pushed into Keith's pelvis, and he was kept down.

Lotor let the roll of the belt unravel, and Keith felt the edges of his shirt being pulled off. "What are you doing?!" Keith finally shouted, trying to escape the clutches Lotor was keeping him in.

"I said you'd be punished for leaving the house, I'm simply keeping the promise." Keith's shirt is fully pulled from his head, but as Lotor focused on his shirt Keith rolled his feet up kicking Lotor off balance as he pulled off the rest of his shirt ripping part of the fabric.

Stumbling off the bed Keith ran to the door, his voice loudly screaming, "Help, please somebody!" Keith tried to unlock the door, but Lotor had locked it somehow from the inside, some trick to the lock.

Turning Keith noticed Lotor regaining himself. "No one's coming, this is our private property, and anyone in this home right now works for me, therefor they follow my orders." Lotor stepped onto the hardwood, as Keith scanned the room for some sort of weapon. He finds it in the shape of the lamp at the side table; diving for it Keith grabbed the hold of the bottom, throwing the object toward Lotor.

He doesn't dodge it, the lamp flying by his face, the cord followed after. The bulb broke in the corner of the room. Lotor kept his smirk though, a line of blood falling from his cheek now, the side having scratched Lotor's head.

"Well marking the master of the house, clearly you need to be trained." Lotor held the belt, and Keith tried to find another weapon, but it's too late as his head was slammed into the hardwood, and Lotor's legs are pressing him down again, limiting his movement. "Remind me next time to tie you up beforehand, it'll make things easier."

Pulling Keith's hair, Lotor turned the shirtless boy around and clawed his hands into the side of Keith's back. Moments later Keith let out a scream as he felt the belt whip across his back, not once, not twice, but three times, the mark almost hitting the same place each interval. Keith tried to shake off the tears, but somehow he'd let himself start crying. He felt Lotor collapse over top of him, still holding him to the ground as he finished the last whip.

Lotor licked at Keith's teardrop, his face right beside him. "Shh, this was only the first time—you'll get used to the pain, don't worry."

Keith sniffled back. "Why. . .why are you doing this?" Keith asked; the blunt of the belt still freshly marked on his back.

"Well, to be honest I'm a little bored, so I asked my mother to get me a pet—the animals never lasted long, so this time she got me a human." Keith felt Lotor press himself against him, his chest leaning against the red mark on Keith's skin. "She did not disappoint, you're perfect—and!" Lotor pulled back, and Keith found it hard to push himself up, the dent in his legs from where Lotor had pushed him down hurting as much as the wiping.

Still Keith tried to move to find safety, something to run away with, or a weapon to knock Lotor down. He knew there was a trick to the door; he had to be able to get away.

Suddenly there's a click as Keith felt something around his neck. Keith reached up, the collar tight, and the monitor to the neck chain clicked onto the left side of Keith's neck. "What?" Keith pulled at the new device, but to no avail could he get it off.

"It's only fair I don't have you leave, after all you'll be home alone a lot—don't worry it doesn't activate unless you go over certain lines, like I think. . ." Lotor stood up with a nice grab on Keith's arm pulling him upward. Lotor shoved him over to the window, opening the shutters, Lotor thrust Keith's head outside, the movement so jarring it took a second for Keith to register the shock as the collar lit up a sparkly red.

Lotor pulled Keith back inside, the boy out of breath as his body vibrated lightly. "Don't worry, it only gets stronger the longer you're out there, the first shocks more of a warning."

Keith tried to pull at the collar his nails digging into the sides, but it was nowhere close to coming off, some sort of lock keeping it in place.

Feeling new arms wrap around him Keith couldn't help but shiver, his body shuttering from the first shock of electricity. "I'm so happy you're here Keith, we're going to have so much fun together."

* * *

 **And Keith's past isn't done yet, we'll delve deeper in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16- On Edge

**Chapter 16**

At first Lotor's punishments weren't that bad. Keith was able to run away most of the time, finding hiding spots around the house, but unable to get past the front door. He tried, but the collar was stuck tight around his throat. He tried clipping the lining of it, but every time it emitted a shock, and Lotor seemed to find him, where he'd whip him with the belt again.

Keith was beginning to realize the home he'd been brought to wasn't any home; it was a nightmare, worse than any foster home he'd ever been inside. Keith tried to fight back, but Lotor seemed to enjoy the fight whenever Keith tried to get away, or kicked or screamed, sometimes Lotor made the punishment worse by gagging him, or tying his hands. But whenever he was done he'd leave Keith alone.

Most of the time, as long as Keith wasn't running away, his bedroom was a safe zone from Lotor. But as the attacks continued Keith knew he had to do something, the bruises on his back long and sore from the belt. They never bled, but they always hurt, and Lotor seemed to increase his amount each time.

As Keith sat in his bedroom he'd stare into his wardrobe and look at the knife inside his drawer. Every time Lotor came after him Keith was desperate to stab Lotor, or do something that would get him to stop.

Keith still hadn't seen the father that Lotor spoke of, but one time the mother Haggar had come home, when Keith had begged for help she'd slapped him, and told Lotor to keep him on a tighter leash. The cooks were no help either, just giving him pity looks. Keith had stopped asking for help, just content with getting whatever food they'd provide for him, which was anything he asked for.

He didn't go to school here, but Keith honestly missed the bullies from regular schools, plus he was supposed to start grade eight and so far had missed the first part of it. Keith had tried to find some sort of phone, or computer to contact someone, but the house was always empty of electronics beside radios, and it wasn't like he had been kidnapped so he knew no one would be looking for him, except for maybe his social worker in a couple months, but judging on the money this family had Keith wondered if even she would come to help. It wasn't looking likely.

It seemed the only option was getting the collar off somehow and leaving, or short circuiting some electrical breaker, or even knocking Lotor out. But Lotor was twice his size, and three times stronger. Keith was doing push ups and trying to work out to beat Lotor's strength, but even if he was able to beat Lotor somehow, Keith knew he'd always have control of the dumb shock collar around his neck.

Keith was getting desperate though, he wasn't going to just give up, that's not the type of person he was. There was no way, he would find a way out of here, even if it meant a worse life on the other side in another home—it was better than being Lotor's play thing. Keith wasn't sure if it was his best option, but the knife hidden in his drawer seemed like the only way. If he could threaten Lotor somehow, keep the knife on his neck, than maybe Lotor would have to let him out.

He planned his attack after he'd gotten used to Lotor's schedule, around the weekend Lotor was most often home—Keith figured this house was a sort of summer home, as Lotor's schedule followed along during break periods, the late afternoon and weekends, or whenever Lotor skipped class. Which could be any day, but for now Keith had planned for Friday, when Lotor would stay at the home for the weekend.

He knew Lotor would come in his room around the late afternoon to greet him as soon as he came home, that's when he'd strike.

Except nothing ever went as Keith planned.

As Keith waited by the door to Lotor's bedroom, his knife in hand ready to stab Lotor and at least get some sort of confession, well the overpowering came.

As Keith retracted his knife Lotor pushed him to the floor, causing Keith to fly back, his body falling flat on the floor. "Oh so we've upgraded to knifes, have we?" Lotor said, as he took the knife from Keith's hand. "Where did you even get this?"

Lotor kept Keith pinned down, as Keith struggled to get freedom. He'd failed, his plan to stab Lotor was never going to work. Still he had one more thing up his sleeve. Reaching for his pocket, Keith grabbed the cleaning spray, to spray at Lotor's eyes, creating the lapse Keith needed to get his knife back. Grabbing his knife, he went to stab at Lotor's eye, the knife cutting above his eyebrow, but missing his eye completely.

His plan had failed, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and at least run away. He didn't care about the shock collar anymore, he had to get out.

But before Keith's even made it to the living room, he was stopped by the shock from the collar. Forced on his knees Keith tries to get back up, but the shocks strong, causing his ears to ring as the electricity burns his neck. Hands are grabbing his long hair as Lotor held him up, his breathing shallow.

"Well seems you need an upgrade, pet."

His neck burned more as the level was re-adjusted higher, and Keith fell to his knees, his eyes burning slightly as he feels himself loosening consciousness to the pain, his tired screams making Lotor smile.

When the shock finally stopped, Keith couldn't move, and Lotor his two eyes red and the top of his eyebrow bleeding prominently but recovering picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "It's time you learned your lesson, and see the basement first hand."

Lotor brought Keith downstairs to the room that had been locked previously; it looked like the room locked from the outside. Being brought downstairs, Lotor turned on a light as Keith tried to find his strength after the lightning travelled through his body, he didn't find that strength his eyes near closing every time. Lotor pressed a button and Keith's shocked again slightly.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that he'd been put down and also chained to the wall. His feet both in chains as well as his hands, the jangle of the metal loose. "I've had this prepared for a while, we used to keep our family dog here," Lotor said. "Don't worry I won't keep you down here forever, but all pets need punishment."

Keith fought against the chains, as Lotor left him down there, in the dark with nothing but his own company. Keith tried to get the chains off, but he felt his efforts were fruitless as he could now only feel the blood from trying to movie his wrists out to much. His plan had failed and this was the result.

Not sure how long Keith was left down there he did the only thing he could do, and that was sleep—trying to rest his head, in the awkward position. He may have gotten an hour, or maybe fourteen, either way he had no sense of time as he was left in the dark.

It must have been at least three days later—or maybe longer, or shorter. He was thirsty, but his stomach didn't wane for any food. When Lotor finally came back the light shining to brightly on Keith, and as his own eyes adjusted he noticed the look on Lotor's face. He didn't look happy.

"It's going to scar," Lotor yelled as he walked down the stairs with large thuds in his step. When he reached Keith he grabbed him by the neck. He wasn't quite strangling him but it was close. "The mark you left on me, it's going to scar!"

Lotor let go, Keith falling awkwardly to the floor coughing. Pointing at his face, the spot above his eyebrow. "My family can afford anything, but somehow there will always be a line permanently on my face—it'll be there forever."

Keith let out a quiet smirk; despite the situation he was happy he'd had least provided some form of punishment for Lotor.

"You think this is funny, you're nothing but a pet!" Lotor kicked Keith in the stomach, and the only upside to being starved was he had nothing to throw up as he gasped for air. The kick had been so strong Keith wasn't sure if all his ribs were intact.

"You may be laughing now, but how much pain can you handle." Lotor grabbed at the button, and rose the level of shock on the shock collar. Falling back Keith let out a scream as his body was racked with the shocks. The level so high his ears had started ringing.

Lotor held the knife in front of Keith as he tried to process everything, he clawed at his neck trying to remove the collar, but there was no hope as his fingers clawed at his collar leaving marks down the side of his neck.

Keith's knife, he was holding his knife.

"A belt isn't enough sometimes, when someone won't learn."

Lotor stopped the shock, and Keith went limp on the floor, drool falling from his mouth and eyes sore from the tears of pain. He felt the chain from his hands being undone, but the pressure just made him fall to the dirty floor. He felt his shirt being lifted off.

His ears hurt, they hurt so much. His body was racked and sore, it kind of felt like he might die.

Keith watched as Lotor stepped over him, his body so unmoving and dim—his ears ringing so much he couldn't hear Lotor. But he could feel, feel as his knife was dragged over his back. It wasn't just once either, but Keith didn't have enough energy to count as the process went on for what felt like forever. He knew it was long though, and deep, the cuts causing blood to pool on his face from his back.

Lotor bent down in front of his face, he was mouthing words but Keith couldn't hear them—there was no voice to them.

He did notice the way his lips moved though, as his face bent down in front of him. _Pathetic._

Keith let his eyes rest. He thought he would just die there. After all, that was what his life had led him too.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"After Lotor left me there, I was found shortly after by Shiro," Keith mumbled, his eyes void of tears, Lance on the other hand wasn't.

"Apparently Allura had heard Lotor make a ruckus to his father, and Shiro went over to the summer house to investigate per Allura's instruction—it's a miracle he even found me. Lotor was long gone, and I might have died if Shiro didn't show up. He said he just kind of sensed me being there." Keith's body relaxed, his head leaning into Lance.

Lance was still crying, he was so sad, so emotionally vulnerable, he couldn't believe that anyone would ever have to experience something that horrible—and then go through the pain of seeing the person who caused you such pain all over again.

"And he's not in prison, he's still alive!?" Lance was angry, but he was more concerned for Keith, the boy having to bear all this on his shoulders to top it all off.

"The event was blamed on the cook, and Lotor had an alibi for not being at the summer house—everyone was probably bought off, they were a wealthy family." Keith's hands were shaking, his body racked, and cold.

"Keith?"

"I-I. . .stayed at the hospital for a few months after the incident, I got to know Shiro and I recovered. But I couldn't hear properly, I noticed it when I slept on my side, I couldn't hear from my left ear—the doctors said everything should have recovered but my ear didn't." Keith moved to touch the side of his head. His hand dragging along the earlobe, and the device attached. "It was the electric shock, it caused internal damage, but the doctors said it should have recovered." Keith dug his face further into Lance. "Yet it's only getting worse, and now attacks follow."

Lance kept his arms wrapped around Keith, before the boy had felt cold, but now with his face pressed so close, it was feeling warm. Too warm. Lance brought a hand over Keith's forehead, sticky with sweat, there was a temperature there.

"Keith, how long have you. . ." Lance stopped keeping Keith in his arms. The boy had stopped shaking and instead had his head resting in his lap. Lance turned Keith over slightly and noticed his eyes had closed, his breathing hitched. He'd fallen asleep, or maybe passed out. Lance wasn't sure here, but he felt that Keith had a fever.

Keeping Keith in his arms, Lance reached into his pocket and dialed Shiro's number. When he hung up, Lance wiped his hand over Keith's face, the boy having had a long day.

"Don't worry Keith, I can protect you now," Lance said as he continued to brush his hand over his face. "I won't let anyone ever touch you again."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait folks! But haha wrapping up my classes, so maybe quicker updates- however I do have a pretty busy summer, so it all depends on factors.**

 **Reviews are sure great motivators though haha**

 **Hope this chapter wasn't too traumatizing, let me know your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17- No Stars

**Chapter 17**

When Shiro arrived, Lance was already waiting in the lobby and together the two of them brought Keith into Shiro's car. He was fast asleep, his breathing a little ragged.

"Will go back to my apartment," Shiro admitted as the two of them drove under the rain. Shiro's apartment, turned out to be only a few blocks away, on the way to Stanley Park.

They parked in the underground parking lot when they arrived, and Shiro unloaded Keith, while Lance helped adjust Keith onto Shiro's back.

"We're not taking him to a hospital?" Lance asked, as the two waited for the bottom elevator.

"If his condition hasn't recovered in the morning, will take him," Shiro explained. The elevator arrived with a ding, and the boys got inside, Shiro pressing the top floor. When the elevator arrived at the top they got out and Shiro went two doors down and opened an unlocked door. Allura was sitting in the living room in a dressing robe, a cup of tea in her hands. When Lance glanced at the clock in their kitchen he noticed it was past 2am.

Allura got up off the couch and helped bring Keith over to their far bedroom. They laid him down, and while Shiro tucked him in, Allura came back with a thermometer. They checked Keith's temperature, and Lance just flowed back into the living room. He pressed his hand to the glass, looking at the night sky, and the far distance of Stanley Park. He couldn't see any stars though, he missed seeing stars. He'd have to take Keith back to the island someday.

Pushing the door open, Allura closed it slightly, Shiro staying on the other side. "What's his temperature?" Lance asked, finding himself moving to the couch.

"103, so not life threatening. I wonder if it's all the stress." Allura pushed a hand through her hair. "Or maybe it's just his body trying to fight back."

Lance sat down, his hands shaking slightly. "You found him at your music school." Allura went over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. "Why was he there?"

Brushing some hair out of his eyes Lance let out a sigh. "I'm not sure, it's where we first met—and well, I. . .he loves classical music, the piano in general, I'm not sure why he was there. . .I mean. . ." Lance found himself trailing off.

"He had a wound on his forehead too, were you there when he got that?"

Lance shuffled his feet. "No, I—I think he hit his head on the piano."

"The piano?"

Sighing, Lance leaned his head back. This was all so sudden, and Lance didn't appreciate Allura's questions, not when she knew the reason Keith had run off in the first place.

"Shiro told me why Keith ran away from him." Lance crossed his arms. "But then I also learned— before Keith collapsed I mean— about why he couldn't hear, about why he's the way he was."

The kettle boiled over slightly, and Allura turned off the button, grabbing some cups from her top cupboard. She didn't even ask as she put two tea bags in and poured the tea, bringing the hot drinks over. She sat adjacent to Lance on the couch. "Thank you," Lance said as he took the cup, the outside warming his hands.

"What are you to Keith," Allura asked, as she set her new cup down on a coaster. "I mean I don't think Keith would tell his past to just any friend—let alone someone he just met a few months ago."

Lance touched the spot on his lip where Keith and him and shared a kiss. His face lit up a little, but he more wondered when had it become appropriate that the two of them would share a kiss. Lance knew his own feelings now; he'd been falling for Keith since they first met almost a few months now. They'd been living together, and Lance could see past the jerky persona that Keith tried to act on.

When Keith had asked him, how he loved him—he was scared to answer. But then they'd answered for each other, with a kiss—like a Disney moment. Even though Lance had never heard his feelings, Lance knew how he felt.

"I can't speak for Keith," Lance finally said, setting his hot tea down. "But I can speak for myself." Lance took a deep breath, never having admitted it out loud to another person. "And I'm in love with him."

Just as Lance finished his words, Shiro opened the door from the bedroom, he closed it slightly. Allura got up, her face filled with new concern. "Shiro, are you. . ."

"It's fine, Keith's resting, will see how his condition is in the morning." Shiro gave a long sigh. His eyes still red, with large bags.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll stay up in case Keith needs us."

"No," Shiro said, his voice shaking. "It's my fault he ran off, I should have told him ages ago—that I knew we weren't related, I thought when he'd found out he'd understand, that he was still my brother no matter what." Shiro sighed. "I guess I forgot the way Keith thinks."

"Shiro, you need to get some sleep."

"No, I mean, I need to drive Lance home as thanks, I mean he's done so much—"

"Actually," Lance said, interrupting. "If you don't mind, can I sleep on your couch?" Lance leaned forward a bit awkwardly. "I'm just as worried about Keith as you two, and I'd rather be here for when he gets up in the morning. If not I don't mind bussing home right now."

Allura smiled softly. "That's perfectly alright Lance, I'd rather you stay—as I don't think busses are even running right now." Allura put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Come on Takashi," Allura said, leading him to the bedroom. "I don't care what you say, but I need you to close your eyes for at least a little bit."

As Shiro continued to protest, Allura just soothed him down leading him to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment. Lance took this que to head to the bathroom, a shower in place. He quickly undressed and decided he'd let the hot water rush over him. He knew he should've asked beforehand, but he really just needed to let his own voice be heard through his head.

Right now all he was thinking about was Keith, he knew he'd be alright—but he also wondered where they stood. Would Keith even remember their kiss? What if after this he was hospitalized or something? Lance didn't know the future. But what he did know, is he didn't want to leave Keith's side. No matter what was about to happen, he needed Keith, no matter what he thought or knew via anyone.

Laying his head back Lance turned off the shower head, the steam so strong it had engulfed the entire room. He pulled back the shower curtain and used one of the shower curtains to dry off. He noticed that next to the sink there were a pair of Pj pants, Lance guessed Allura put them there. He changed into them, putting his shirt back on but folding his jeans and taking them out with him.

Allura was just leaving the room Keith was sleeping in as Lance left the bathroom. "Ah I see you found the PJ's, there one of many of Keith's spare pairs here; he won't mind that you're borrowing them."

Smiling slightly, Lance put his jeans down next to the couch. "Thanks," Lance mumbled, as he noticed the couch had an extra pillow and blanket added since he left.

"No don't mention it, I'm glad you're here with us actually." Allura sighed and took the mugs from the coffee table, putting them in the sink. "I was a little shock to hear you were in love with Keith, but to be honest, I was also really happy." Allura turned on the tap to the sink. "I think that he really needs someone, that loves him, I mean. He doesn't have a lot of friends, and I worry sometimes that he's too private. Even letting him live by himself I was a bit concerned about, and I just. . .I'm glad you're here Lance."

Allura turned the tap off. Lance felt his body a little on edge. "Shiro and you Allura, you both lied to Keith about Lotor—and I don't think Keith is going to so easily forgive that." Lance knew he was speaking out about something he barely knew, but he also felt he knew Keith in a different way than Allura and Shiro knew him. "It's not my place to speak, but I think after Keith recovers you might want to give him some time, to think. . .or maybe at least come to terms with everything."

Allura put the mugs upside down on a towel to dry. Lance couldn't see her eyes, but if he could, he would've guessed they were cloudy.

"I'm going to get a few hours of sleep Lance; I suggest you do the same." Heading for the bedroom with Shiro, Allura shut the door slightly, not giving Lance another look as the door shut. Lance stared back at the window, the view still reflecting a non starry sky, despite how peaceful it was, the sky and the apartment felt empty.

* * *

A bit of a shorter chapter guys, sorry about that but the next one is quite long. We're kind of entering the final act of this story, so expect the conclusion to come in the next few chapters.

I hope you're all excited for those, and thanks to all my faithful readers! Love you guys! And hope you're enjoying the story!


	18. Chapter 18- Crashed Melody

**Chapter 18**

Waking up, Keith felt slightly heavy, his forehead feeling kind of damp. He reached for the top of his head and found a slightly damp cloth. He brought it down, putting it on the side table. The cloth wasn't a slightly damp, but it had lost it's cool temperature. As Keith stretched out his legs he realized he wasn't in his small double bed, but instead in a large queen, under the purple and blue sheets that Allura had bought at Homesense so many years ago.

Keith draped his legs out of the bed. His body felt heavy, and hot, in fact he'd woken up with a piercing headache, a dull white noise the cause behind it. Keith reached to touch his ear, and found the device Samuel Holt had instructed to keep attached still there. He reached along his scalp for the small cut that had started bleeding the other day, it didn't even hurt now, but he could feel the scabbing area.

Standing up Keith felt a little wobbly, but he stumbled over to the door, leaving and heading over to the bathroom outside the room. As he walked out, he noticed the Cuban sleeping on Shiro's couch. It was Lance, in Keith's old PJ's, a pile of drool falling under his chin. Keith's face lit up as he remembered the kiss he shared, no matter what emotional state he'd been in; there was no forgetting that kiss.

Keith rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door, he may have woken Lance up with the sound, but at the moment Keith couldn't worry about that. He was at Shiro's right now, with Lance, which meant after he passed out—he presumed that's what happened—he must have called Shiro and brought him back here.

The apartment they'd lived in the past few years—that he'd shared a room at for a long while. Except Keith remembered what they did, they lied, about Lotor, Shiro had lied to him, so he'd tried to run away. Maybe now that was the right thing to do.

Turning on the sink Keith washed his face with water, his eyes feeling heavy again. Feeling a bit dizzy, Keith grabbed the sink falling down. The white noise was growing louder. Keith searched under the cupboard sink for the waterproof radio, when he found it he turned it on, searching the channels for the classical music station.

When he finally found the channel, he leaned his head back against the tile. The strange static lull filling the bathroom. It was nowhere close to the way Lance's music made the pain go away, but it did at least dull the white noise enough till it was a faint hum, something he could live with on top of the headache.

Keith turned off the sink, and left the bathroom, Lance in the kitchen trying to work the kuerig coffee machine. "Oh Keith, I thought I heard you up." Glancing at the clock, Keith noticed the 6am time, clearly he had been the one to wake Lance up.

"How are you doing?" Lance asked as he walked toward him. If Keith had more energy he might have tried to avoid his step, but Keith just let Lance put a hand on his forehead. "Mm, your forehead is still warm—so I think you still have your fever, but it doesn't seem as bad."

Keith tried to dodge past, but instead Lance was the one to drop his hand and walk back to the kitchen, putting a mug under the coffee machine. "We should probably check your temperature again, and maybe have you take some medicine now that you're awake."

"I'm fine," Keith mumbled, finding himself walking to the couch. It was weird to be here in Shiro's apartment with Lance, but it also felt normal the way Lance was making him coffee, talking to him, worrying about him. It felt like the way the world was supposed to work. It was comforting.

"You say your fine, but by the way you're scrunching your nose I know you're having an attack." Lance started the coffee machine up, looking around the counter for sugar. When he found it, he plopped it in Keith's cup.

"It's fading now," Keith mumbled as he laid back his head. He really wasn't feeling that well, his head hurting not only from the white noise but his fever to. He was just a mess half the time wasn't he. He let out a small chuckle, as Lance brought the coffee over to him.

"What you laughing at?" Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. "It's nothing, just kind of funny I guess. I mean you bringing me coffee, not having to ask what I want just knowing—it's like we're married or something."

"Keith Kogane, my word, I was hoping we'd go on another date before we got married. But I mean a drive to Vegas after our semesters over to elope doesn't sound all that bad." Lance laughed at his own comment.

Taking a sip Keith put the coffee down. "Another date, when was our first?"

"Well, I mean we could technically count the time with Hunk as a date—of course will pretend he was third wheeling. Or maybe with Pidge that one time and I dragged your drunk butt home. Maybe even, last night—spilling out your life story is a great date idea." Lance crossed his legs, sitting on the couch sideways. "Well, at least one of those has to count as something."

"You could've just answered with making breakfast or dinner in my apartment; you've done a lot of that so far." Keith went to reach for the coffee again, the white noise practically gone now as he focused on Lance's words. It wasn't just music that helped get rid of his attacks, it was Lance to—Lance's presence, his calm aura helped him.

Had it ever been Lance's music in general or had it always just been Lance who'd dulled his pain, the thought of that made Keith a small bit happy.

"Well those are too easy to use as an example, I'm more of a taking out to dinner—than cooking myself, or maybe we need to see a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a second date McLain?"

"I think it's more of a 10th date if we're being honest here." Lance and Keith both let out a slight laugh, it was pleasant, being with Lance was nice for Keith—it was peaceful, what he wanted.

Then the door to his brother's room opened. "Keith!" Shiro shouted, rushing out in his pajamas and slippers. Allura followed behind in a dressing robe, a yawn forming on her lips.

Keith turned his head, his smile lifting as his brother came toward him. Or maybe he shouldn't call him that anymore. Still Keith reflected on Lance's words, his brother still loved him—despite no blood relation between them. Fiddling off the couch toward the window, Keith let Shiro engulf him in a hug. Allura joined in at some point, and on the other side Keith just met Lance's eye line. He smiled at him. That comforting feeling was something he needed. He needed Lance right now, without him—he wouldn't be able to handle this.

After the two finally let go Keith felt a little unsteady on his knees, Shiro having to keep him up as he leaned forward. "Hey Keith, you all good?"

He nodded, his eyes a little dazed. "Sorry, just feeling tired still." Shiro wrapped a hand past Keith's forehead. He then touched his own. His hand was so nice, cold on his skin. Gosh Keith felt like he'd lost all the feeling in his legs.

"I'm going to go call Doctor Holt," Shiro mumbled as he led Keith to the couch, Lance moved his blanket and fluffed the pillow he'd used for Keith. Shiro let Keith sit down. He laid back his head, Keith's eyes closing slightly. He pushed himself to keep them open though.

Allura sat down next to Keith, she looked to be sulking almost, or maybe remorseful. "I'm sorry," she mumbled slightly. Keith didn't feel the same emotion he felt yesterday, because he was tired and feverish maybe, or maybe telling his story to Lance, or maybe even having Lance there was all he needed to help him.

"I forgive you," Keith mumbled, as Lance came over with a cool compress. "For everything that's happened it's only fair I forgive you." Allura guided Keith to go back to lying down—his attack was mostly gone, but it was okay. He felt fine.

Lance came back with a cold compress, and placed it on Keith's head, the cloth felt nice, and his eyes felt adjusted having let themselves rest. He opened them again when he felt Lance hold his hand. "Keith," Lance said, his voice cracking slightly. Keith noticed that Lance had placed the coffee he'd made for him beside him on the coffee table. Lance's eyes were almost a tad teary. Keith wasn't sure what sparked this change of emotion.

Allura stayed rested at the end of the couch where Keith's feet were. "For everything that's happened I'm sorry Keith, and I'm sorry." She rubbed at his foot.

"I said I forgive you," Keith mumbled as he stayed rested. The attack was coming back, he was scrunching his nose again, and Lance had probably noticed.

Stopping her foot rub, Allura wiped at her eye. "Yes, but Lotor, he's caused you so much pain and I—I should have known right away my cousin said their family adopted someone, and I thought everything was fine. . .but I—Shiro insisted we find you, and when we did he wanted to protect you and. . ." Allura looked over her shoulder at Shiro, currently on the phone with what sounded like Doctor Holt. "Keith, Shiro loves you, don't let anyone else tell you differently please, honestly no one loves you more."

Lance bent down next to the couch and squeezed Keith's hand, he wondered if maybe Lance liked. . .or maybe loved him equally to Shiro, but like something else. Keith's face lit up. He squeezed Lance's hand back.

"I know Allura," Keith mumbled, it sounded worse then he'd thought he sounded. He sounded sick. He was sick, so he guessed it was fair. "I love Shiro, I love all you guys—I never wanted to leave. I know he's my brother—I was just mad." Keith leaned his head to the side coughing slightly. Allura rubbed at his feet some more. "But like I've already said. . ." Keith mumbled.

Hanging up the phone Shiro walked over to the couch. "I forgive you guys, for lying," Keith said again, hopefully more clearly now. "After all you only did it to protect me."

Rubbing his eyes Lance let go of Keith's hand, and let Shiro slide in. Shiro moved Keith's bangs from his eyes. "Let's save this talk, for later." Shiro fell back next to Keith. "For now focus on getting better."

Keith nodded his head as he watched Lance walk away for a second, grabbing his phone on the kitchen island. He pressed a few buttons and Keith heard _"blue tooth connected"_ play over an intercom. Lance starts playing his music, his own music that he'd composed.

"Classical music," Lance said from the kitchen. "It helps with Keith's headache attacks."

Allura closes her eyes for a moment. "This is beautiful, did you compose this?"

"Yeah actually," Lance said, blushing slightly, as he went to join the group again in the living room.

Shiro whistled slightly. "Wow this is incredible, and you composed it yourself."

Allura closed her eyes and listened to the music for a few seconds. "Lance, I almost say this is better than the song I chose for you to play at the festival." Getting into the music, Allura does a motion with her hand as if following the music. "It's incredible, I can't believe you're so young and can already compose this type of music."

Scratching his head Lance blushed. "Please, I've only recently really started composing my own music."

"He's amazing," Keith said quietly from the couch—somehow that made Lance blush more than Allura's compliment. Shiro reached for the cool compress on Keith's head, he moved it slightly, feeling Keith's head.

Keith let out a slight cough, his head growing to a new pain level than earlier. He closed his eyes as if that would hold back the pain.

"Sam's going to stop by in the next hour to check on you, he's driving up from White Rock now." Shiro moved his hand back and forth, before giving Keith a kiss on top of his head. He frowned. "Allura do you mind getting the thermometer?"

Nodding, Allura got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Shiro got up and grabbed the blanket Lance had used the night before and put it over Keith. "Does he feel hot?" Lance asked from the other couch.

Shiro didn't answer as he went and grabbed another pillow from the bedroom Keith had slept in the night before. He propped it behind Keith's head, who was slowly closing his eyes again, kind of in and out of consciousness.

"I'm fine," Keith mumbled, his eyes still closed, the music an immense help to him.

Allura returned with the thermometer and put it under Keith's tongue. Keith opened his eyes, biting down on it softly. He looked a little miffed at the interruption. Grabbing the coffee off the table Allura goes to the sink and dumps it out.

"Hey!" Keith said, though it came out like "heehyf" with the thermometer.

"I'm making you some tea, your body needs it more when you're sick," Allura said, as she turned on the kettle.

Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance let out a chuckle. "Don't worry Keith, I'll make you another pot in secret later." Allura looked over and gave Lance a mom look, but Lance shrugged, knowing Keith would probably be too asleep later to remember it.

Coming back from the guest bedroom Shiro brings out some tylonel and puts it on the coffee table near the couch. Keith opens his mouth for Shiro to grab the thermometer. Shiro read the label. "103.4, that's higher than yesterday."

Lance's stomach does a little summersault as his face falls flat.

"I'm fine," Keith mumbled again. Lance knew Keith didn't look fine, but then again Keith was always pale, so Lance wasn't even sure what a healthy Keith appeared as. It seemed no matter how often he was with Keith, some ailment was afflicting him.

"Doctor Holt's on his way," Allura said as she turned off the kettle as it stopped boiling. "So will wait till he gets here, and if his fever gets worse will bring him to a hospital."

Keith rolled his head back. "Please no hospitals," he whispered, only Lance appeared close enough to hear it. Lance inched closer.

"Don't worry bud, will get you better." Lance passed Keith the medicine Shiro had put on the counter. "You're only going to get better."

The song overhead that had been playing on repeat for a good ten minutes finally tuned out. Lance goes over to the next song on his phone, watching as Keith was trying to stay desperately awake. Lance switched to a lullaby type melody, Keith needed the sleep—he needed to be healthy, and not in pain. Lance was going to be the one to fix that and make Keith that way. Make him happy.

About twenty minutes passed before the doorbell rings, and Shiro is letting Doctor Holt in the building. Keith was still awake, despite his eyes seeming to close every few minutes.

"Hey Takashi," Sam said as he entered, spotting Keith on the couch in the corner. "And Keith it hasn't even been a week yet, and I'm seeing you again." Keith opened his eyes more fully, and gave a soft smile.

"I'm a picture of health," he said, as he gave an unconvincing cough as he hunched over.

Holt frowned. "Have you checked his temperature recently?" Sam asked, as he grabbed a stethoscope from his briefcase.

"It was at 103.4 last I checked a short while ago, last night it was only 103." Shiro brought a chair over from the bar stools in the kitchen and sat down. "I've only given him some tylonel, I was hoping it might lower the fever."

Sam nodded. "Hey Keith you mind if we bring up your shirt a little bit?" Keith shook his head, as he reached to do it himself, but Sam started without him, pulling it back a bit to check Keith's breathing. All the while Sam had a look of what Lance wouldn't call exactly non-worry. He bit at his nail slightly.

Sam checked over Keith's breathing over at different spots. Afterward Sam grabbed the device that had been attached to Keith ear the last little while. He pulled it off, checking some results on the tiny screen. Sam frowned.

"I think it's best we drive Keith to the hospital," Sam said, rising from the chair. Keith looked disappointed at the news. Lance only felt dread.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked, concerned now.

"I think it best if I explain once were there." Sam packed up his things. "We can take my car, Shiro you should come with me, grab Keith."

Allura walked forward to past the kitchen island. "Is everything alright?"

Sam still didn't answer. "Shiro if you don't mind picking Keith up, let's go." Shiro didn't hesitate as he picked up his brother. Keith tried to protest and say he could walk, but by the time he'd even finished his sentence he was in Shiro's arms.

"Let's go Shiro, Allura maybe pack a bag for Keith and follow after us." Allura nodded, her face having paled, as she watched the situation unfold. Lance was left dumbfounded. One minute Keith was laughing and saying he forgave his family, and now Sam was rushing him to the hospital. And something by the look on Sam's face made Lance worry.

That wasn't a hopeful look on Sam's face, that was a type of look someone might give if another was dying. Lance grabbed his coat and followed after Shiro and Sam Holt, he couldn't leave Keith alone—not when. . .he couldn't even say it.

The lullaby instrumental disconnects as Lance followed after with his phone in his pocket. Crashing down the sound, and the calming melody.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the angst MES AMIS!**

 **Shout out to anyone who can guess what's happening to Keith!? Also sorry for the wait XD**


	19. Chapter 19- Beeping Melodic

**Chapter 19**

The group arrived at the hospital, and Lance lost sight as Shiro walked with Keith in his arms and Sam rushed forward. As they entered the emergency room Sam quickly asked to see a specialty doctor who the nurse went to grab.

"Sam," Shiro said as he held Keith closer into him. Keith had fallen asleep, or maybe he was just too tired to keep his eyes open, after all he'd started breathing heavily as they'd been driving.

Sam Holt ignored Shiro's question. A doctor brings a gurney out, and Sam instructs Shiro to put Keith on it. "What's happening?" Lance finally asked, standing a few steps back. He was scared, his whole body was shaking, and his movement a little jagged. This hospital, he didn't want to have to come back, why did they need a stretcher for Keith, this was moving so fast.

"I'm sending Keith for emergency surgery," Sam said, his voice hollow. Shiro and Lance's faces dropped.

Coughing Lance grabbed at his chest. "Did you say surgery," Lance asked his voice now just as hollow.

The look on Sam's face confirmed it though. "I'm sorry," he said, as a familiar doctor rushed out and some nurses. "I'll explain after." Walking with the doctors, Sam went down the hall with Keith. They went a good distance till they passed by a door where Shiro and Lance weren't allowed to follow. Shiro stood at the glass window by the door for a few minutes as Lance watched the red light turn on.

There were no words shared for a little while as Lance and Shiro drifted too some seats outside, their eyes drifting to the floor as they waited. First a few minutes, then fifteen soon it had already been an hour. Lance found himself speaking first. "It's not fair," Lance said as he brought his head back. He leaned it on the wall. "Keith, everything happening to him—I wish it wasn't him."

Shiro brought his hands in his lap. "Don't say it like you're wishing it on someone else," Shiro mumbled. He looked up. "But I do agree he doesn't deserve this pain, this horrid experience." Shiro's grip grew stronger on his hands. His knuckles were white. "The first while he was in the hospital he was here for a good few months, and I—after spending time with him I realized that I wanted to protect him, this was now my brother."

Lance nodded slightly. "He's not mad you know," Lance said, reassurance in his words. "He forgives you, for lying. He knows you only did it to protect him."

Shaking his head Shiro's drifts back. "I should've told him from day one," he taps his foot, "but in some ways I really wanted to be his brother by blood—legally we are actually according to documents we had faked, but I guess that doesn't trump reality." Shiro gives a long sigh. "I just wish he could've found out in better circumstances."

Nodding Lance offers his own smile. "If I ever see this Lotor guy I'll for sure punch him twelve times over just for Keith." Lance makes his own fist. "From now on I want to protect Keith."

"You talk like you've known Keith for a long time . . . which surprises me, because Keith is so closed off usually." Shiro finally loosened his grip. "I guess you helped change him."

Lance let out a laugh. "Haha, more like forced the situation." Lance went to scratch his head, his eyes drifting down a little. "I haven't actually been honest with you Shiro. . ." Lance drifted off, realizing now was probably not the time to say something, but here he was anyway. "Keith and I. . .we've been living together—for a couple of months now."

Shiro face didn't change and Lance wondered if he was clear enough.

"Sorry for not saying anything." Lance scratched his leg, looking all over the place.

All Lance got from Shiro was a brief shrug. "I kind of figured something like that might be happening." Shiro's hand drifted apart. "Are you two a couple?" Shiro asked, no hesitation and with a sense of certainty.

Lance sighed, scratching his head. "Not officially, but I'm in love with him." The Cuban boy turned his head slightly wondering if it was okay Lance was saying these things to both Shiro, and Allura previously, he'd barely told Keith this, and yet here he was admitting it to his family. It seemed ironic. He should be telling Keith this.

"It's not how we started living together, I actually lost my place to live but he offered his a bit unwillingly, and well he's let me stay for a while." Lance let out a soft laugh. "And I guess I just ended up falling for the man that helped me."

"He's never really talked to me about his love life," Shiro admitted. "I wasn't sure if he'd ever been in a relationship, or was capable. But to hear that you care about him, that makes me happy." Shiro smiled, maybe the first smile since they'd gotten to the hospital.

Hearing a strange vibration Shiro looked down at his pocket. "Oh darn, Allura." Shiro got up quick and grabbed his phone. "Four missed calls, sorry Lance I better talk to Allura, she's probably just as worried." Shiro answered the phone and walked down the hallway toward a stairway.

Lance looked back to the doorway, someway in their conversation the light had turned off for the surgery. Getting up Lance wondered if someone would be coming out, and as he took his first step Lance noticed Sam standing in the doorway wearing hospital scrubs with a cap and mask. Lance watched as he began taking off the mask and scrub cap. "Lance, where did Takashi go?"

Lance pointed briefly back. "Ah he went to call Allura, or well she called him. . .yeah." Lance looked around afraid to ask the question, but knowing he had to, with or without Shiro here. "How is he?" Lance mumbled, afraid to know the truth but knowing he couldn't be ignorant here, he needed to know the truth.

Holt sighed. "He's alive, and should stay that way." Lance didn't like how hesitant Sam sounded; being alive shouldn't be something to be concerned about. It shouldn't be something where you had to say—it should stay that way. "There's was a large infection spreading through his inner ear and close to a section of his brain, I was worried if we didn't move quickly it might develop into something worse, and even worse than that be the cause of a tumor."

Lance falls back in his step a bit. "Is it cancer?" he asked having no medical knowledge what so ever.

"It isn't, but the possibility it might develop there isn't something that should be crossed out." Sam scratched his head. "Before I go into that though do you have the chart with you?"

"Chart. . ." Lance clapped his hands together. "Oh for Keith, yeah, but only with brief mentions—it's not with me though." Sam nodded as he followed. "Do you think you have an idea finally what's wrong with Keith?"

"Yeah," he answered as Sam scrunched up the mask. "It's rare especially in people Keith's age, but I guess that's what narrowed out a lot of people to thinking he had it."

"What's it called," Lance asked, wondering if Sam had an answer.

Sam folded his scrub mask, "It's called Ménière's disease, though what Keith has is a new branch of the disease that's seems to have evolved. Usually it only affects elderly, in woman especially, and though doctors had ruled it out in Keith they should have gone back to it." Lance gulped. "Usually episodes result in vertigo, hearing loss and tinnitus—all of which affect Keith, though as to where the classical music has been curing Keith I'm not sure where that falls. As Keith's episodes are usually shorter than twenty minutes, and fall way more often than once a month." Sam let out a sad laugh. "Though based on the infection, I guess it's possible that it's only just been growing worse."

Sighing Sam looked down the hallway probably wanting Shiro to be there, for him for this conversation. But right now it was only Lance, as he listened.

"I. . .I want to ask this more because I need to know, but also I feel like before I see Keith again I need to know as well." Lance swiped his foot slowly on the ground. "Will Keith ever. . .be able to hear again, in his lifetime at all. Do you think it's possible to cure him?"

The drop of any hope left Sam's face as he quietly turned from the light coming above not even hitting his eyes anymore. "I'm sorry Lance, but because of the infection we had to fully remove apart of Keith's inner ear. . .we even had to cut a part of the nerve, for Keith to be able to hear. . .from his left ear now, it's impossible."

The liquid in Lance's stomach dropped and he knew then he was going to throw up. "I'm sorry," Sam mumbled as Lance put a hand over his mouth. Lance got up and turned, running down the hall; Shiro was coming back his eyes a little red, Allura was with him.

"Lance?" Allura said as he rushed past, but he couldn't stop as he found the nearest washroom and toilet emptying his stomach a few times. When he was finally done Lance collapsed on his knees in the stall.

He'd told Keith he'd help him, that he'd get better that he'd help Keith be able to hear his music from both ears someday, that he could be cured. And now, now he'd just been told here that there was no hope. Lance had lied; he brought up the hope in a boy who would never hear in his life time his left ear. He would never be able to listen to Lance's music with both ears like every normal human being.

Lance grabbed some toilet paper to blow his nose. His eyes were swollen and red, he'd been crying— probably after he'd thrown up he started. And now he was here, in a hospital bathroom, crying his eyes out as he sat on the stall floor.

Leaning his head into his knees Lance imagined a world where Keith was happy, no horrible past to haunt him, a normal left ear, and a normal relationship with him. But Lance knew that wasn't what reality was, he had to be there for Keith, he couldn't bust in there crying when he had to be strong, especially for Keith.

Finally leaving the stall Lance texted Shiro's number and got the details on which room Keith was located. Lance slowly made his way toward the room, leaving the bathroom. Before he went over there he bought some ginger ale from the vending machine to wash out his mouth.

Walking up a few flights of stairs Lance made his way to Lance's room, Allura was outside speaking with Sam, and their conversation looked serious. Lance thought about turning around, but right now he kind of just wanted to see Keith. He walked up to the two.

"Lance," Allura said as he approached stopped her conversation with Sam.

Doctor Holt smiled as Lance returned. "I do hope you're alright Lance, you seemed a bit pale there."

Lance shook his head. "Sorry was just feeling a little sick is all." It was the truth, but Holt knew just as well as to why Lance had been reduced to sickness. "Is Keith inside?" Lance asked trying to divert the attention.

Allura nodded. "Yeah he's asleep and should be for a little while longer."

"He's still recovering from the surgery," Sam said as he leaned back his head. By the way of his face Lance knew Holt was hiding something else. Lance stayed staring, and maybe that was enough for Sam to divulge or that odd awkwardness made him want to continue. "Tomorrow Keith will probably go through another surgery with a specialist." Lance's stomach turned again.

"Oh," was all that left Lance's mouth. Allura looked away slightly. Her hair covering her eyes.

"I thought you said you removed a part of his inner ear." Lance felt his anger rise slightly. "What more are you going to try and do!?"

"Lance please we're in a hospital," Allura said as her gaze returned.

Sam coughed slightly. "Why don't you go home Lance, it's nearing dinnertime, and maybe you need a break away from this scenery." They wanted him to leave; this was a private family matter. But for Lance his home was with Keith, it wouldn't feel right just leaving.

"At least let me see Keith first," Lance said unsure why he agreed to such mellow conditions as he left. He didn't want Sam's reply. He opened the sliding door, coming to the room filled with beeping machines and Shiro sitting next to Keith. He budged a little bit when Lance came in, Shiro seemed half asleep himself though, his eyes falling before Lance came inside.

"Hey Lance," Shiro said in a soft voice. Lance didn't reply as his face focused on Keith on the hospital bed. He was asleep with a breathing tube shoved in his nose, and an IV hooked to his arm. Lance felt sick again, but he was glad that he'd already thrown up everything besides the ginger ale.

Falling onto his knees Lance took Keith's hand in his own, feeling the cold touch. "Their waiting for his fever to go down again," Shiro said his voice a little hollow. "Their hoping it'll down enough by morning so they can perform the second surgery." Lance moved to budge a bit of Keith's bangs out of his eyes. He always looked so fragile, but right now he looked, breakable. "He shouldn't wake up for another few hours, maybe not even till tomorrow." Shiro took a little breath. He sounded exhausted and in as much pain as Lance.

Feeling the seat move Lance felt it push into his back. "Here, you can take it," Shiro said as he got up and stretched. "I'm going outside to talk to Allura." Shiro didn't give a chance for Lance to reply as Lance moved and sat down in the chair. He was still holding Keith's hand but now he grabbed onto the other side of it, both his hands holding on.

"I won't cry," Lance said, trying to keep his emotions in check, his eyes were already swollen. "You're going to be fine Keith," Lance said as he squeezed the other boy's hand. Keith, who was limp, who had tubes helping him breathe.

Lance made a semi gulp/cough sound as he turned away briefly. Today was supposed to be a normal day. They were supposed to be both in class working, and here Lance was holding Keith's hand in a hospital. He felt so depressed, like the world was swallowing him, how could he fall so hard in such a short amount of time for a guy he barely knew. No that wasn't true, he knew Keith better than anyone he thought, maybe even Shiro. Because Keith had let him in.

Lance stood up and bent down; he leaned over and pecked Keith's lips briefly. They were cold like the rest of his body, but Lance could feel the heat rise from them, the breath he still had.

"I'll be back soon Keith," Lance said as he moved slowly away. He squeezed Keith's hand one last time before sniffling and heading for the door. Lance noticed the trio of people now talking outside with a new doctor. Lance didn't think he could handle more information or bad news. If he kept his thoughts positive and prayed things would be alright.

Getting outside Lance was immediately soaked by the Vancouver rain, but Lance could care less. He headed for the bus stop and caught a bus back to his and Keith's apartment.

When Lance arrived he didn't feel the energy to do anything: eat, sleep, and even showering felt like a chore he wasn't able to accomplish. Instead he sat in silence, a show playing on Netflix maybe distracting him, but really not accomplishing anything more than letting his eyes stare at something and strain. At midnight though, Lance received the call.

He picked it up immediately, Shiro's voice on the other end. " _Lance, it's Keith."_ Based only on his voice Lance knew he had to hurry. Not even waiting for a bus as he called a cab and arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Rushing past the front desk Lance made his way to Keith's room Allura outside crying, Pidge was outside to, a hand around Allura's shoulder; she also had some tears.

"Lance," Pidge said when he arrived, she looked heart broken. Lance presumed her father called her, and didn't ask questions, instead focusing on Allura, knowing this must be bad news.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Lance was serious, there was no avoiding it now, there was nothing that he wouldn't have to not listen to.

Sniffling back her tears, Allura wiped at her eyes. "Keith's fever spiked, the doctors are worried that because of the infection he won't make it through the night." She started crying again her mascara running down the side of her cheeks.

Lance breathing slowed, the world around him ticking but not doing anything but standing still. "Lance," Pidge said grabbing at Lance's arm, it was gentle but he felt the pressure as he saw the fear in her eyes. She too was just as scared as he was, Keith was her friend to. Yet here they were, standing outside his room, Keith in the hospital room just behind the door.

Grabbing his stomach Lance tried to budge his legs, but they were locked. He was scared that the next time he saw Keith, that that next time would be the last he'd be breathing. He knew he wasn't supposed to think like that, but Lance was beginning to crack. The boy he'd loved, who he never really got to express his love to, might just be about to die here.

At that moment Lance really wanted to run, to get away to find a safe-haven where everyone was alive and healthy, but what was this? Lance was simply here standing and knowing Keith might just die tonight.

" _And you?" Keith had asked. "What do you love me like?"_

Lance's nails dug deep into his skin, cracking marks and probably peeling blood. His legs felt the urge to move.

Entering inside the room Lance see's Shiro in the corner now holding Keith's hand. Unlike last time with only the small nose tube to keep him breathing, Keith now had a full blown oxygen mask, and was breathing heavily into it. Shiro turned when he saw Lance, his eyes even more swollen then the morning. His hands were shaking holding onto Keith's hand.

Lance falls to the other side, his head collapsing on Keith's bed. "Why. . . just yesterday you were normal, kissing me even. . .Keith." Lance let out his tears then. "It's not fair, you were so healthy, why are you so sick now?" Lance banged on the hospital sheets lightly, Shiro only watched. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not. . ." Lance stopped, his eyes trailing along. Shiro stared sadly at him. Lance was focused on Keith though, the boy he loved.

Lance grabbed Keith's other hand, delicately rubbing circles on it. "Please come back Keith, please survive this." That was right, tonight Keith would survive, if he didn't— if he didn't—then what would Lance do? What would Lance be left with it? He loved Keith, so much; he was the man he wanted to be with.

Lance's tears fell on the white hospital sheets. "Please Keith. . ." Lance whispered. "You can't die; tonight you have to survive this."

"No," Shiro answered, his voice hushed. "He will survive this."

Together the two each held onto a side of Keith's hand, their own support the only thing they were able to offer along with their prayers. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket Lance put on the very first melody that Keith had heard from him at the practice festival. The tune filled the room, and briefly just briefly Lance watched Keith's breathing slowly even out.

Lance wouldn't watch Keith die tonight, he refused. Yet as Lance watched Keith's breathing, and heard the sound of the monitor beep in tune with the music, Lance knew the ultimate outcome of the night.

* * *

Now real personal talk, by cousin actually has this (though no where as serious as Keith) and is often affected with vertigo attacks every few months (now it's mostly twice a year though) and personally I had never heard of the disease beforehand.

Of course I'm writing a romanticized version where classical music is the cure, but as to why. . .maybe you'll find out in the next chapter.

I hope I didn't break anyone's heart this chapter, and hope I didn't cause any tears. . .(well maybe I hope for that emotion cause authors love that type of reaction XD) Comment your thoughts!

Is Keith. . . alive?


	20. Chapter 20- Denouement Rain

**Chapter 20**

He waited behind the curtain patiently, the shining light a distance away. Giving one big long sigh, he adjusted the ends of his suit. He was only renting it, but he still felt like it added to the nervous element inching inward. Another breath, a tap of the finger on the leg, he looked out—eyes trained on the centre.

The black of the suit was so foreign, and his eyes were a little sore from the light, despite the rain pounding outside. He knew he'd have to go back out in the rain soon, the water would probably feel nice after all the sweat he'd produced through the lining of his suit.

Lance took another deep breath, his eyes blinking. Looking back behind him Lance saw Allura, she wore a nice silk black dress, the fabric of it a variety Lance had never encountered. It was probably expensive.

Allura put a hand on Lance's shoulder, her eyes so vivid as she looked out toward their front as well. She smiled sadly, as if something was upsetting her. Lance knew exactly what it was; it was the same thing disconcerting him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allura asked as she brought her hand down off Lance's shoulder.

He shrugged. "I'll be fine, will you be okay?" Lance asked.

Allura nodded. "Yeah don't worry, the preparations were the hardest part." Allura let her leg drift behind her a bit. "It's fine though, Shiro helped a lot, despite already feeling so overwhelmed." Allura let out a sigh. A lulling melody was coming from in front of them, the tone sad, overwhelming, exactly what someone would expect at a funeral.

"What is this melody?" Lance asked as his brow crinkled.

Allura shrugged. "It's paid for by a sponsored company, I guess we should be grateful for the performance."

"But it's so depressing," Lance admitted as he watched the pianist from the other end. "Don't you think?"

"It's alright—the piece you're about to play will be what everyone will be talking about though. This performance is just an opening for you and your finishing piece." Allura brought a hand along her dress. "I'm sure afterward this is what will let you reach fame."

Lance blushed. "Fame huh, I'm not sure." He fixed the back of hair and watched the performers reach their conclusion.

The piece finished, and Lance felt his own heartbeat pick up. He breathed in and out again. Allura took Lance's hand and drew a heart.

"Now swallow it," she said as if Lance was supposed to know exactly what to do. Lance tilted his head. "It'll make you less nervous," she said.

Lance nodded, taking the fake pretend heart that had been drawn and swallowing the shape. He did feel a little less nervous now, going out onto the stage. "Okay," Lance said as he turned toward the stage. The audience was clapping, despite the depressing funeral music from earlier. Lance didn't want to play something depressing though; life should be celebrated not mourned.

"Good luck," Allura said as she gave Lance a little shove that pushed him out onto the stage. Lance took the initial steps as he walked forward. His eyes had to adjust as he finally got on stage— he had to blink his eyes quickly. The light above was sure bright.

Making his way to the piano seat, Lance adjusts it back as he goes to sit down. Pushing himself in Lance looks out at the audience. He was so nervous; his heart felt like it might explode. He couldn't bear the thought of messing up here, he was closing with this performance, and he would be that final act playing in people's mind. But Lance, well Lance knew he had to make this worth. After all, out there in the audience, _he_ was watching as well.

Lance took a glance, trying to see if he could see through the crowd, if he could see that face among the stars. It was tricky at first and he worried he was taking too much time, but when he spots the face he's looking for Lance smiled. He's right there, in a spot right up top with Shiro. There sitting, he's smiling and watching. Lance knows he can play, after all his boyfriend's right there.

Bringing his hands on the keyboard Lance began his melody, the melody he'd written for Keith.

It'd been hard the last few weeks, Keith didn't look like he'd recover from his high fever, but just as Shiro and him thought he wasn't going to pull through Keith's fever dropped. The next morning he went through another surgery, and by the next night Keith even awoke, able to speak with his family. Lance must have squeezed Keith so tight he was probably bruised.

It turned out that Keith had had a growing infection in his ear the last couple months that was making his attacks grow stronger and worse. If the fever hadn't shown up when it did Keith actually might not have made it, as it was the early warning sign about the infection spreading through his body. Despite the fever almost killing him Keith had survived the night, and apparently Lance's music had played a part in that.

Apparently whenever classical music was played Keith's brain released larger levels of dopamine which in turn caused the pain to lessen in Keith's ear. It seemed it even helped the fever lower slightly. Lance wasn't sure why his music was more special than regular classical music, but he liked to take it as a sign in the universe that Keith and him were always meant to end up together.

Now Keith was recovering, because of the surgery Keith had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks after, under quite a heavy dose of medication— but he'd finally come home a few days okay, and with an okay from the doctor was allowed to come to the music festival Allura had been planning for the last few months for her company. Keith had to walk with a cane or some type of crutch for the next little while though as his equilibrium had to recover from the surgery, and he often got dizzy spells when going for small walks.

But Keith was alive, and since his second surgery hadn't received any attacks.

Of course, he'd still never be able to hear out of his left ear.

Lance moved his hands along the keyboard, he was coming up to the dénouement of the performance and he wanted to make it special, incredible and spectacular for Keith. He was playing for the entire audience, but in actuality he was really playing for his boyfriend Keith, the boy he loved. Without that person in the audience Lance didn't think he'd be able to play as well as he did.

Finishing off the accompaniment Lance felt his breathing upped and his heart beat raised as he finally finished the piece and his hands leave the keyboard a sweaty mess. The suit wasn't helping.

Lance leaned his head back his eyes looking upward again at the stage light. He heard the clapping around him, and he knew that was his cue to get up and bow. He pushed back the piano bench and took a few steps on stage. He bowed his head, and as the clapping continued Lance turned and saw the entire audience was giving him a standing ovation. Lance bows again, before heading off stage. The lights turn on for the audience.

"That was amazing Lance!" Allura said, a content of glee escaping her. "You literally killed it; I can't believe how amazing your level is considering your age."

Lance blushed a little embarrassed. He was still shaking slightly, but maybe that was a good thing, he was alive and well.

Familiar faces find their way through the backstage entrance, as Shiro and Keith make their way over at a slow pace. Keith was smiling, holding a bouquet of roses in his right arm. "I got them for you," Keith said, as he made his way over. His other hand had a cane in it which he was using to balance himself to walk. Shiro was watching Keith like a hawk, but he still had a nice smile on his face.

"Well done Lance," Shiro said, as the two finally made it. "And good planning too, my beautiful fiancée." Shiro grabbed Allura by the shoulder and kissed her head, her face turning a slight red at the contact.

"Oh Takashi we're in public," she mumbled, but she secretly seemed really happy by the kiss.

Lance brought out his cheek and pointed at it. "Come on Keith your turn." Lance felt a small jab in his shoulder.

"In your dreams, the roses are the gift for the night," Keith said as he handed them over. Lance took them gladly and smelled them. They were beautiful.

"Come on, let's get a picture boys," Shiro said as he pushed the two together. Lance wrapped a hand around Keith's shoulder, and the two smiled. Shiro must have clicked the photo button on his phone about ten times.

"Hey Shiro," Keith asked as he let his foot twirl and Shiro reviewed the photos he just took. "Do you mind if Lance and me take a little walk around the convention centre, it's just it's my first day actually outside and I. . ."

"Sure," Shiro said. He crossed his arms next giving a little bit of a serious look. "Except only for a little bit, and if Keith is even feeling a little sick Lance you have to take Keith straight back."

Lance brought his hand up like a cadet. "Understood Officer Shirogane." Lance smiled and grabbed Keith's hand. He led him down the hall. "Will be back in fifteen," Lance shouted as he led Keith by the hand, it taking a minute for Keith to catch up with his legs as Keith left his cane behind only letting Lance pull him.

Putting on their jackets Keith and Lance headed for the outdoors, where hand in hand they went for a walk together—smiles on their faces. The outdoors were cold, and despite the rain earlier now the skies were clear, a moonlight overhead with some clouds passing through. Except Lance felt warm, especially with Keith.

"You were amazing tonight," Keith said as his hand squeezed Lance's. "Like wow, I knew you could play but that was, well wow." Keith scratched his cheek. Lance noticed the lag in his step a bit, so he decided to stop at the next bench that looked out over the water. It was honestly beautiful, the view looking up over a lit-up Lonsdale across the ocean pass.

"I'm glad you're alive," Lance said, as he moved closer toward Keith.

"Me to," Keith said as he leaned his head on Lance's shoulder. The view of the water was gorgeous.

A small cough escaped Keith awkwardly as he leaned his head away. "So it doesn't look like I'll be going back to school the rest of the semester," Keith said, budging his butt closer to Lance's. "But that's okay, in the fall Shiro said it was okay for me to start studying creative writing."

Lance moved back a bit. "What, that's awesome Keith!" Lance hugged him, and Keith wrapped his own hands around the Cuban. "I guess we were both just meant for the arts."

"Haha, you're a musical genius though."

"And I'm sure by next year you'll have a book published Keith Kogane." Lance goes in for a kiss and Keith leaned into it. The two of them sit there for a minute, lip on lip in pure peace as they know the comfort of one another. Finally Lance pulls back though.

"I'm sorry," was what Lance said, realizing he needed to open this can of worms now that Keith was in better shape.

"Why are you sorry Lance?" Keith look a little disturbed, like he was worried Lance was going to say something terrible.

Lance brought a hand along Keith's cheek to reassure him. "I promised you that I'd help cure you, that I'd help get your hearing back, but now. . .I know you won't ever be able to." Lance sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Keith put his right hand over top of Lance's hand.

"Lance, I haven't had an attack in weeks since the surgery and my body though steadily recovering actually feels pretty normal, and better." Keith brings his and Lance's hands into his lap. "But I think I've accepted me for me, despite my disability, I'm okay, I'm alive, and I have someone I care about." Lance squeezed Keith's hand. "Besides, why do I need to be able to hear out of my left ear when I can just use yours."

Lance chuckled as Keith leaned in and kisses the side of Lance's cheek. But Lance pushed him back. "Hang on, hang on, why would you want my left ear, I think the problem here is the left ears." Lance tugged on his own. "You can't take another left ear, nah you got to take my right." Lance grabbed at his other ear. "If you're going to take my ear that is, you deserve my right."

"My right ear man," Keith said, a large smile overshadowing his face. "I like the ring to it blue, from now on I shall be using your right ear as an additional right ear to my own."

Keith leaned in and the two shared another kiss, the drops of rain beginning to fall. "Ah darn," Lance said pulling back and letting his hand out. "Raincouver is striking again." Lance goes to get up, but Keith grabbed at his hand. "Keith we should get inside we're going to get soaked."

"We're Vancouvrites Lance it's always raining here; a little rain won't hurt us." Keith pulled Lance in, and the two of their lips make contact as they kiss under the rainy night sky.

Everything about the moment was blissful, as Keith and Lance kissed romantically under the rain.

 _La Fin_

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIC!**

 **This has honestly been a passion project for me, and my first Voltron fic as well as first LGBTQ fic, and I actually had a lot of fun writing for these characters. I wanted to write a fic that was close to me, and I think the above all message I got came through. (Also you know got to write that angst)**

 **Honestly though I love Voltron and I'm super excited for the new season this Friday!**

 **This is not my last Voltron fic, be on the look out for a new one in the next coming weeks! For I have loads of ideas, and I think Fan Fiction is a great way for me to practice my writing, as well as get feedback which motivates me to continue!**

 **Please comment your thoughts, opinions, what you liked or didn't like about the work and if you were satisfied by the ending :D (I do have an idea for a brief continuation one-shot for this fic, so let me know if you're interested)**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE! ( And I hope I made you want to visit the Rainy City of Vancouver XD)**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
